


Ai no Honoo

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

 

 

Part 1

 

 

“Don’t you want to say goodbye?”

Nino turned around and saw the place where he had spent more than nine years of his life. He had first come when he was still a kid and at the moment he was leaving as a young man. A bitter smile formed at his lips. _Goodbye? I have said my goodbyes long ago…_

“No… I have said everything I had to… we can go now Matsumoto-san…” Without waiting for the other man to make the first step, Nino climbed on the carriage that had come to take him away from ‘Hanabira’ and lead him to his new life.

Jun sighed but said nothing more, following the other. “You look troubled” he said in a serious tone, as he sat across him. “The reason is that you’re leaving ‘Hanabira’, isn’t it? I find it logical though… It’s been your home for a long time…”

Nino denied to look at the other one. “Home…” he mumbled and sighed, his gaze locked on a tree a few meters away, visible from the carriage window. “‘Hanabira’ was my shelter for nine years… I have forgotten how a _home_ is supposed to feel… what a _home_ is supposed to be… It’s already been eleven years since I left the only place on Earth I could call home… someone would say that eleven years are not many but… for me it just feels like too long…”

Jun looked at the young man in front of him carefully. He had seen him with the clients of ‘Hanabira’, as well as with him, when he pretended to be one during his search for the new member of the Emperor’s Ooku, and was amazed by his skills. Nino would never exaggerate his moves or words; everything about him was naturally graceful. Despite his small figure, he could capture you with his dance, his voice was melodic… he was like a siren that only too well educated ears such as Jun’s could escape from its trap. He needed proper education before he could serve the Emperor himself; that was certain, but Jun was sure that he had found the perfect one. _You should feel proud and happy… yet you seem so sad…_

“Aren’t you feeling happy to have been chosen for the Emperor’s Ooku? I would say that it’s an honor… Your future somehow depends on your very own hands now… you can form it the way you want… you will have chances you never had before…” Jun tried to cheer the young man up although he knew it would be impossible at his current state. It was more than obvious that he was feeling sad… almost empty. His gaze could say it all.

“I’m grateful that you considered me as someone who actually has the worth for the Emperor’s Ooku, Matsumoto-san, and you should know that I will do my best so that you won’t feel disappointed with me” Nino turned his eyes to Jun “I will serve his Majesty with loyalty and dedication… I can assure you of that…”

Jun chuckled slightly and looked outside. _I have no doubt that you will but why do you sound so empty?! Do you still have grudge for the turn of events in your life?_ It’s not that he didn’t understand him. As a matter of fact, he was sitting at Nino’s place of the carriage fifteen years ago, feeling the same way; empty. But he also knew that there was no point of feeling like that. Life had to be accepted first and then all that was left to do was to try to pull out the best of the path it had been provided to everyone.

“You will find good people in the Ooku” Jun continued in an attempt to make the other relax a bit. “I’m not saying there aren’t cases of rivalry when it comes to the Emperor’s favor but you’ll never experience a move behind your back. I always make sure that the rules are strictly followed and there’s respect among the members” satisfied with himself, Jun realized that he had gained Nino’s attention “I’m sure you’ll be able to make good friends; perhaps _that_ will help you feel the Ooku as ‘home’… one day”

Nino flinched at the hearing of home. _Why does this person insist so much on mentioning it? I don’t want to feel the Ooku as my home… I had a home once… and then… it hurts… I don’t need a home… I’m perfectly fine as I am…_

“I’m… glad to hear that… I look forward to meeting with the other members then” he tried to reply as polite as possible without letting his voice show any trace of his uneasiness and fear.

He was the number one in ‘Hanabira’ and he knew what it meant. He could only imagine the Ooku being even worse. _Friends?! As if there’s a way to make friends when everyone knows that life goes by the rule ‘your death, my life’… just because no one dared or succeeded to do so till now, it doesn’t actually mean that this is not what happens…_

***

“Here, this is for you”

Nino thanked the other man and took the ball with the rice and the grilled fish in his hands. They had stopped for dinner, since they would be travelling for the rest of the night. It was a tradition that during the summer, the Emperor would move to the palace, located a few hours out of the Capital.

“You are not going to ask me what kind of man the Emperor is?!” Jun asked amused. The other seemed to be lost in his thoughts and even if they had traveled for hours, he had made no questions about the one he had been called to serve.

Nino stopped chewing. _Do I really want to know? No… but I need it, if I want to live peacefully and find his place in there._

“If you were so kind to tell me, Matsumoto-san…” he mumbled under his breath, causing a small laugh to come out from Jun’s throat.

“I can’t believe how interested you were in everything concerning me, when you thought of me only as a client of ‘Hanabira’ and now that you are not in that position, you’re not afraid to show me your indifference even for the Emperor himself!”

Nino wanted the Earth to open and swallow him up. “No… Matsumoto-san… I… I’m a bit lost in my thoughts today… I’d never be uninterested in someone as important as the Emperor, whom I will serve from now on…”

Jun drank some water. “Don’t try your magic skills on me… I know that you are, as well as that you will never show it to his Majesty himself but you have to be careful… you never know when you might be watched and if such a thing happens, that’s something that lies out of my power”

Nino lowered his head. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“I didn’t say that to tell me that you’re sorry… I just gave you a piece of advice…”

Nino looked at Jun, frowning. “What kind of man is the Emperor?”

“Interest?”

“Curiosity…” Nino replied honestly. “…and duty… I suppose?!”

“He’s a tough man to please… I won’t lie to you; demanding yet fair… He asks for devotion and if he truly gets it, he can be very generous…”

“…Like with you, I guess?” Nino dared to ask.

Jun lowered his gaze, his lips having a trace of smile. “You are right… The Emperor has treated me in a way that I should feel more than indebted to him for the rest of my life…” Nino could detect nostalgia and something else… something like bitterness in the other’s voice but dared to ask no more. He knew his place and the last question had already crossed the line.

“Is he very old?” Nino asked next; the Emperor’s age was bugging him since the beginning.

Jun laughed at that. “You will definitely make a good friend in the Ooku… You two sound more alike than I thought at first…” he paused for a bit before turning his gaze to Nino. “He is not young but surely not as old as you may be afraid of…”

Nino couldn’t help but sighing relieved. He had many experiences with old men and knew how unpleasant and uncomfortable such an intercourse could be. _At least, I won’t have to endure that…_

“He’s a man with many duties… _your_ duty is to make him forget about them; make him feel human… loved… be honest inside when you’re with him and you will see it yourself… his fairness and care…” The driver gave them a signal that they should continue their journey. Jun stood up and gave his empty ball to the servant that was travelling along with them. “You should remember only one thing… True love can only occur between two men…”

Nino followed the other one without saying anything. He had heard that phrase millions of times, since he had first started his training at ‘Hanabira’. _‘True love can only occur between two men_ ’… _I can only believe that because of **him**_ … It was nothing more than a vague memory, someone might say that it was a childhood fantasy, but it somehow made him feel stronger… alive.  
…………………………………

 

“Do you really have to go?”

“I can’t stay here my love. We will be caught and then you will face exile and I will face death… I really don’t care about me but you… I would never forgive myself if something happened to you…”

“Sho… please don’t scare me like that!” the man, still lying on the bed, whined, his knuckles turning white as he grabbed forcefully the sheets underneath him.

“Masaki… It’s the truth… and you know it!” Sho sat at the edge of the bed and caressed softly his lover’s hair. “It’s forbidden what we do… So right, yet… forbidden…”

Masaki hugged the other tightly, letting his head bury in the crook of his neck. “Why should it be like that?” he said in a trembling voice. “I love you and you love me…”

“Because you’re the Emperor’s favorite member of the Ooku and I’m his personal advisor…”

“I wish I wasn’t a part of the Ooku… I wish I could be free… I wish I-”

Sho pecked Masaki’s head before making him look at his eyes. “Then I wouldn’t be able to meet you my love… Be patient Masaki… I don’t know what we can do… but… we will find a solution…”

Masaki gripped Sho’s arms. “We can escape… together!”

Sho shook his head. “It is too dangerous… I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Masaki… please”

“But… I can’t stand it anymore Sho… I want to be able to see you and talk to you in the light of the sun… I hate it when his Majesty calls me to dance for him during the dinner and be obliged to go to him when you’re sitting only a couple of meters away… we…” he looked deep into his lover’s eyes. “We can leave together… In the forest… it would be difficult for them to find us…”

“Masaki… I’m someone who knows how to calculate things and speak nicely… I’m not someone who can hold a katana and defend our lives…”

“But…”

“We will find a solution… I promise you that… I love you too much not to try… but… please… be patient…”

“I love you” Masaki whispered, his eyes already being slightly teary.

 “I love you too. But now go back to sleep and I promise I will come in two days”

Masaki leaned closer and kissed the other, softly at first, gradually with more intensity and passion, till they both needed air. “I will be waiting, Sho…”

Sho smiled gently and pecked his lover’s lips once again, before putting on his clothes and leaving his room carefully not to be seen. It had already been two years; two years since playing with fire. He knew this was a mistake but he could swear that never a mistake had felt so right.

He had seen Masaki for the first time when the Emperor had called for him during a dinner with the five most powerful shoguns. He knew that this was one of the Emperor’s tactics but when he saw the man himself, moving his body perfectly to the rhythm of the shamisen that was heard from the back of the room, he had it confirmed; like something else… he was completely spellbound. His heart was dancing fast when he was asked by this man if he needed sake. He seemed more like a vision rather than a real person.

From that night, his mind was occupied with him. Masaki… he had heard the Emperor calling him that way and felt jealous; jealous because he couldn’t have him. Months later, he realized that Masaki would look at him… even occasionally smile at him shyly and then, one night, when the Emperor was absent from the palace, he found the same Masaki, the source of his numerous restless nights, standing in his office. He wanted to send him away but when he felt those lips, which he had dreamt of tasting hundreds of times, touching his, he knew that there was no way back. Masaki was his…

***

“Aren’t you a bit too careless, Sakurai-san?” a voice from behind startled Sho. He had been seen by the one he should have avoided the most. “I have to admit I never had you for such a brave person… going for the Emperor’s favorite whore…”

Sho’s hands clenched into fists. How could _this_ person speak of Masaki like that? “I know that you hate the existence of the Ooku…” he slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the one who had spoken. “But that doesn’t mean that you have the right to talk about the members with no respect… Ohno-san…”

“I have never hidden my emotions when it comes to the Ooku and I suppose that’s why the Emperor has chosen _me_ to be the main guard of it. He knows well that it is safe, as I detest it… little does he know that there are _others_ he should be warned of…”

Sho knew that could mean the end for both of them. “It’s my fault… _I_ was the one who entered Aiba’s room and forced him…”

“You’ve been forcing him for two years?” the smaller man said ironically, raising his eyebrow. “And Aiba is smiling to you all the time?! Really?!”

“You… you know?!” Sho couldn’t believe his ears.

“Of course I know… but as I said I detest the Ooku and what it represents… The male members of it have lost their identity as men and turned into a well-trained resource of fake happiness and forced devotion… so you can consider yourself lucky… I would just advise you to be more careful in the future… _if_ you want to remain alive… you and him…”

Sho was left dumbfounded watching the man walking away. He had never spoken to him much… Ohno Satoshi wasn’t a man to talk to in general… he was distant… mysterious. _You hate it I know… but why didn’t you give our names? Wouldn’t that satisfy you? I don’t understand… Do you really hate the love between men… or… is it that you only hate the Ooku as a concept?_ There was something in the other’s gaze when he mentioned his relationship with Masaki. _Could it be that he understands? But how could that be possible? He’s always distant with a cold gaze… as if he remains alone by choice…_

Sho sighed. _I have to be careful… not for me but for my love…_ His gaze turned to the dark sky. _Masaki…_  
…………………………………………..

 

“Please, follow me…” Jun opened the big wooden doors to reveal a garden that could only equalize paradise. There were hundreds of trees, flowers and two small lakes at the back.

“This is the main garden of the Ooku in the summer palace. The part on your left is the women’s area and the one on your right the one for the men. There are specific rules about when and how you are able to walk around… the Emperor is very sensitive when it comes to the Ooku”

Nino was following Jun, throwing fast glances around him. It was certainly very beautiful; at least so it seemed. After having walked for a couple of minutes, he realized that Jun had already passed by the part that’s supposed to be the one for the male members. They walked a bit further till they reached the last part of the garden, in the south where only a small house could be found.

“Aiba-san! We have arrived!” Jun said quite loud.

Not much later, the door opened, revealing a tall young man dressed in a green-turquoise kimono. His hair was wavy and reached a bit lower his shoulders. Nino had to admit that he looked very beautiful; his characteristics were quite feminine yet his whole appearance had something manly. His posture was what could only be described as graceful.

The young man stopped in front of Nino. “My name is Aiba Masaki. I will be the responsible for your training period here at the Ooku”

Nino frowned. _More training?!_ But of course that would only be expected. The Emperor had nothing in common with the clients he had served all of these years at ‘Hanabira’. This was the Ooku. He took a deep breath as he bowed. “Nice to meet you Aiba-san. My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. I’m at your help…” he muttered as polite as possible. He knew well that good first impressions were playing a very important role if he actually wanted to be successful; especially with members higher in the hierarchy like this Aiba Masaki.

“You can call me Masaki. We will live together for a month and I will make sure you learn everything you need in order to be in position to serve the Emperor when called” Masaki flashed his widest smile.

“He’s the number one here… Ninomiya… the Emperor’s favorite… You should grasp everything you can! I will leave you now… I have to give my report. I will come back tomorrow morning”

Jun left and Nino was led into the house. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This person in front of him was the number one?! He could tell that he would be among the favorites but the number one?! Why would he accept the role of the responsible for a new member’s training?

“Excuse me Aiba-san but Matsumoto-san just mentioned that you are the number one… the Emperor’s favorite… Is it true?!

The other man smiled. “Yes… It’s true”

“And _you_ will train _me_?!” Nino asked before he could hold himself back.

“If you don’t learn the secrets from the number one then who will be able to teach you everything you need to know in order to survive and find your place here?”

“No… what I meant is that… well you are the number one and…”

“And I wouldn’t sell out my secrets? I will keep some personal secrets for myself. That’s obvious Kazunari-kun… but only because you should create _yours_ as well… You must find your identity in the Ooku… Something that will make you different from every single member; something that will make the Emperor ask for _you_ and only you…”

“But you could lose your…”

“Place?!”

Nino lowered his gaze. For once again, he had dared to tell things he shouldn’t.

“I wasn’t the number one since I got here and I won’t remain for the rest of my life. I’m sure there will be a new member – it might be you, it might be another one – that might take my place. As long as I serve the Emperor the way I should then I do not care if I’m the first or the second or even the last. That lies only to his Majesty’s decision. I will never judge or doubt it. That’s why I’m not afraid of training the newcomers. I want them to see the Ooku as they should and not as their imagination implies them to, like with everything unfamiliar in our life”

Nino was amazed. This person in front of him was definitely not what he expected to meet.

“Aiba-san…”

“You can call me Masaki… I told you so earlier… We will live together from now on… No need for such formalities. I want to think of the Ooku as my extended family…”

_Family?!_ Nino looked at the man in front of him. _I hope to find a reason to call this place family too… but I doubt it…_

“We will talk later. You should rest a bit now… You were travelling the whole night”

***

Hours passed by but Nino couldn’t rest at all. He was curious by nature and all of these sudden changes in his life, made him even more restless than usually. He sneaked out of the house to walk around the garden. He loved nature. The lake that was closer, reminded him of the one in his village, where he used to play without any sad thoughts or fears as a child. He sat down and looked at his idol in the water. He could finally find some serenity, feeling his mind relax, until he realized that he wasn’t alone; there was someone else’s idol reflecting on the water next to his.

Startled, he stood up and looked at the man who was standing next to him. He was his height, perhaps slightly shorter, but his gaze was colder than ice. Nino noticed the katana that was hanging next to his left leg and felt cold sweat covering his whole body.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” the unknown voice was hostile, almost aggressive.

“My… name is Ninomiya Kazunari… I came earlier with Matsumoto-san. I live there” he pointed at the house a few meters away “with… A… Aiba-san…”

“So _you_ are the new trainee… Are you sure you’re an adult?” the other asked with irony floating in the air.

“I’m twenty-one years old, Sir”

“Fine then. I’m the main guard of the Ooku. I will forgive you this once but you should know that you are not allowed to walk around whenever you want. I suppose Aiba…- _san_ … should hurry and explain the rules. Now go back in the house!”

Nino didn’t need to hear it more than once. He hurriedly entered the house and threw himself on his futon, still feeling his heart beating like crazy.

_Who is this person? And why did he have to talk to me like that? I think I should stay away from him as much as possible…_

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! ^_^ I've been working on this idea for months now but I had writer's block and I couldn't type a word. Finally, it's over and, since I have advanced with it a lot, I decided to post the first chapter! Yay!  
It's the first time I write a historical fic (I always wanted to though... ;D) and what is more, Ohmiya in no comedy situations! I'm excited as well as veeeeery  nervous! *pouts*  
Ohno won't be the Emperor... There are many fics with this pattern and I wanted it to be a bit different... XP  
Sakuraiba's love is forbidden and Ohmiya will have their difficulties... Ohno seems tough to approach, right?! :P As you probably know, I love complicated stories, with secrets etc. ><" You'll see how the story goes!

Hopefully, it wasn't disappointing and will remain like that till the end... *crosses her fingers*

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

 

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

 

 

 

 

Part 2

 

“Good morning, Kazunari-kun” Masaki welcomed Nino as he saw him coming out of his room. “Did you sleep well tonight?”

Nino managed to give only a slight nod.

Masaki smiled as he handed him a cup of tea and opened the main door of the house. “I thought so… No one ever sleeps well when they change environment… Don’t worry about it…”

Nino followed the taller man outside, where he sat at the edge of the small bench existed outside the small house. He was keeping his hair down, wearing a dark red tone flower patterned kimono.

“I remember my first day here…” Masaki kept speaking on soft voice. “I was so lost… I ended up crying not able to close an eye the whole night…”

Nino bit his lip, wondering whether he could ask his mentor what he wanted.

“You know you can ask me anything… never hesitate, Kazunari-kun… that’s why I’m here”

Nino frowned. This man looked almost carefree but never failed to read the situation; he could tell that even if he knew him only for a couple of hours. Having met so many different people in his life, he knew that one thing he could trust was his intuition. “How… did you end up here, Aiba-san?”

Masaki smiled. “I will scold you again. My name is Masaki… We will spend so much time together and keeping that kind of distance would only make things brittle and ineffective… besides I don’t think I’m that older than you…” Masaki turned his gaze from Nino to the blue sky where there were only a couple of clouds keeping the intense sunshine away. “I came here nine years ago… I was sixteen at the moment… Just over the age limit to enter the Ooku… I guess I should consider myself lucky…”

Nino frowned. “Why do you say that?”

Masaki sipped a bit of his tea without looking at the one next to him. “Because the other option for me was death…”

“Eh?”

“I’m an orphan, grown up in the streets since I can remember myself… I never had a home so I never missed one… I guess you can never miss something you’re not aware of… there was this kind old man, or at least that’s what I thought back then, he had found me when I was five and offered to give me food every day as long as I would play a game… I thought it was funny… follow around strangers, taking whatever I can without being caught… I was always fast so even if they realized my presence, I could sneak away easily… That continued for more than ten years…”

“I had never considered what I was doing a crime… it was simply a game… I remember that time we had gone to Edo… I was fascinated… it was a big city… nothing like what I had seen in my sixteen years of life… Yanaka-san, the man that kept me under his protection, would spend all the money I had earned on wine and women so I decided to leave him and continue on my own… I was invincible or so I thought…” Masaki chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

“One day my eyes caught the perfect target… He was wearing different clothes from the others so I thought that he was rich… what I didn’t know was that this person was a member of the royal family; the youngest brother of the Emperor himself… attacking him meant treachery and before I could understand what was happening I found myself locked in the dungeons of the palace… I can’t remember how many days and nights I spent in there… time plays weird games when you’re stuck in the same place but what I remember the most was the day that I was led to the royal court with his Majesty being present. He saved me… I still remember the way he held my chin looking at my eyes… It was intense, as if they were piercing my soul… but I believe he saw through me… that’s why I’m here now…”

“He sounds like…” Nino whispered, still trying to digest everything he had heard.

“…a good and fair man…” Masaki finished Nino’s words.

“Have you ever regretted it?” Nino asked again before he could hold back. “Being a member of the Ooku I mean…” he added fast.

“Every aspect of life has its good and bad sides Kazunari-kun… I try my best to focus on the good ones…”

“But…”

“I told you I cried my eyes out the first night… I cried the next five days and nights as well. I had learnt to live free… without any kind of rules or restrictions… I had never experienced any kind of love… I hadn’t even shared a kiss before… I had isolated myself… speaking to no one… so much that Jun-kun felt that it would be impossible for me to serve the Emperor. Yet, he was patient with me and with slow yet stable steps I managed to explore sides of me I didn’t know I had… to control my body… to learn to please…”

Masaki sighed “When the Emperor called for me four months later I thought I would be sent away… I was trembling and I couldn’t remember anything from Jun’s lessons… but his Majesty didn’t do that… On the contrary, he put me in his arms trying to calm me down… he was very gentle with me… and he called me again and again… until I realized that there was a reason for me being here… What he only wants is loyalty…”

“That’s what Matsumoto-san told me…”

“I’m sure he did… You’ll see yourself Kazunari-kun… The Ooku have made me re-evaluate many things in my life… I have found a home… I have learnt how it is… to feel…” Masaki whispered at the end.

There was a trace of sadness in the last words that escaped Masaki’s mouth but Nino felt it was out of his limits to ask. His mentor had already said so many things about himself that took him by surprise.

“How about you Kazunari-kun? How did you end up here?” Masaki asked Nino, having his gaze glued on his trainee.

“I was brought by Matsumoto-san… he was pretending the client at the…” Nino bit his lower lip somehow ashamed. The other one was a different case from his. He was a professional whore… that would never change.

“You worked as a courtesan?” Masaki asked in a gentle tone. “Jun-kun didn’t tell me about it… I’m sure you were the best…”

“Eh?”

“You’re emitting a mature aura that contradicts your youthful looks… and since you were Jun-kun’s personal choice I’m sure you’re very talented in terms of singing as well… He has a soft spot for those who can actually sing… I was never able to utter words following correctly the rhythm of the shamisen…”

“It can’t be true! You’re probably the most elegant person I’ve seen in my life. You surpass even the finest female courtesans I’ve ever known… I’m sure you can sing very well…” Nino’s eyes bulged, not being able to believe that the number one of the Ooku would be not good at singing.

Masaki laughed a bit. “I’m flattered to hear that and I won’t deny that my movements are satisfying for my role but it’s a different thing to have to follow the music tones; especially if they’re too high…”

 “But aren’t the members supposed to entertain the Emperor?” Nino asked rather reluctantly.

Masaki smiled. “Who said that I didn’t? I still remember how much the Emperor had laughed when I tried to sing at high notes making everyone in the dining room to close their ears! It was very entertaining! I can assure you of that!”

Masaki laughed and Nino couldn’t help but laugh along. He had almost forgot where he was when he heard an angry voice.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your laughs…” Nino felt suddenly his heart pounding fast. He recognized that voice. It was the man from last night. _Even in day light he sounds so scary…_ Nino thought and raised his gaze to meet the other’s eyes that looked colder than ice. “Have you explained the rules to this new trainee of yours? I suppose Matsumoto wants to see the results fast…” Satoshi continued paying no attention to Nino’s reaction.

“I will Ohno-san. Jun-kun has shown his trust in me and my methods but I suppose it doesn’t lie to _you_ how I train the new members of the Ooku” Masaki replied confidently, looking straight into the shorter man’s eyes.

“No… indeed and I couldn’t care less about this… training of yours…” the guard’s tone was clearly demeaning towards the members of the Ooku “…Though I can’t help but having problems if I meet _him_ wandering around when he obviously shouldn’t have… As much as I dislike it, I _also_ have rules connected to _you_ to follow”

Masaki narrowed his eyes. “He only came last night, Ohno-san… I’m sure he had stress and curiosity…”

“Yes, he might have but it’s already hard for me to do my job… I have so many uninvited guests to keep an eye on…”

“What do you mean by that?” Masaki snapped at Satoshi, looking fiercer than Nino could ever imagine, considering how friendly and polite he was with him.

“Many people that shouldn’t be around the Ooku… like those that are supposed to be limited to deal with the Emperor’s work for example…” Satoshi smirked seeing how pale Masaki had turned. “ _Please_ don’t make it harder, Aiba- _san_ ”

Nino felt uneasy watching the whole scene. Obviously, the guard was throwing hints against his mentor. A thought that was confirmed, since he saw Masaki lowering his head.

“Don’t worry Ohno-san. I’ll make sure he knows all the rules perfectly by heart by noon so that he can cause you no problem” Masaki turned towards the house. “Come Kazunari-kun. We must start with the first lesson already…”

Nino stood up hurriedly and followed Masaki. Just when he was about to enter the house he turned his head and saw the guard still keeping his gaze on him. He shivered, as he felt it running through his body. Nervously, he quickly entered the house closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry for causing trouble to you… I’ll make sure it won’t happen again” Nino spoke in a tiny voice. He knew well from experience that mistakes could cause you much.

Masaki sighed and placed his hand softly on Nino’s left shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know… besides he’s always like that…”

“Who is he?” he whispered.

Masaki’s face was serious. “Ohno Satoshi is his name… the main guard of the Ooku. None of us know where he came from or what he was before taking his current position. It is rumored to have been a ninja or even an executioner before entering the palace in the service of the Emperor. I can’t tell whether it’s true or not though. What I know is that he takes his task very seriously and that the Emperor trusts him completely. He’s a strange man, Kazunari-kun. I’ll just give you a small piece of advice… Stay away from this man as much as possible…”  
……………………………………………..

 

“You asked for me, your Majesty?”

The Emperor looked at Jun who had entered the throne room, now bowing low, keeping his figure perfect as always. “You may rise, Jun”

Jun did as he was told but kept his eyes lower than the Emperor’s face. In his case, he knew that it wasn’t forbidden to look at him; he had passed numerous nights in his chambers but he wasn’t a member of the Ooku anymore and he knew that, even if it was a simple thing for him to do, it would only bring painful memories.

“You insist on following the rules so strictly…” the Emperor’s voice reached Jun’s ears making him gasp.

“No, your Maje-”

“You can’t forgive me for pausing you from the Ooku… you think that you weren’t good enough… don’t you, Jun?”

Jun didn’t speak… he just lowered his head. He wished he could but his position wouldn’t allow it. What could he say anyway? The Emperor’s will was unquestionable…

“I order you to speak”

“Your Majesty… I… could never doubt or even _think_ to question your decision… I’m nothing more than a humble servant of yours… you have every right to…”

“You lie…” the Emperor spoke again but like before there was no trace of anger. “Please… come closer, Jun”

Jun made a few steps ahead. “Closer” the order was clear and Jun made two more, leaving between him and the Emperor a space not bigger than a couple of inches. He suddenly felt a hand tracing his right cheek. It was a simple touch but it brought back so many memories; memories buried deep inside his head.

“You have changed… you’re still the same beautiful but I remember your skin flawless…”

Jun took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking straight into the Emperor’s face this time. “That’s why you decided to make me the responsible for the Ooku? Because of my age?”

The Emperor smiled. “Now you’ve spoken honestly, Jun. I did it because I saw the talent in you… You know that sometimes I secretly visit the Ooku… I want to know its members when they’re not in service… and I had seen you… organizing the feast for my fortieth birthday… You’re the one I felt I could trust the most…”

“I know and I’m honored…” Jun replied, trying to be heard as neutral as possible. “I’m more than indebted to you, your Majesty”

The Emperor moved back to his seat. “How about the new one?”

“He has already arrived, your Majesty. His training has been entrusted to Aiba Masaki. He was the one who offered his help and I couldn’t deny his offer. Since it doesn’t go against any of the rules, I thought that it would be the best…”

The Emperor smiled. “Masaki…” his voice sounded a bit dreamy, causing Jun to close his eyes and take a deep breath before continuing.

“He is a natural… I’ve seen him. I’m sure that in one month from now he will be ready to be at your service”

“How old is he?” the Emperor asked, his voice turning back to normal.

“He’s twenty-one but he doesn’t look older than sixteen… seventeen, your Majesty”

“Thank you, Jun. Once again you proved yourself being the right person”

“That statement honors me, your Majesty” Jun bowed deeply low. “Do you want anything else?” he asked politely.

“Inform Masaki to be ready tonight. I’ll be expecting him one hour after dinner”

“As you wish…” Jun bowed once again and without turning his back on the Emperor he stepped out of the throne room.

He had climbed down a few stairs when he turned his head back. “I can’t forgive you because you never really saw through me… you never did… only with Aiba…” he mumbled under his breath and blinked his tears away, as he climbed down the rest of the stairs, heading towards the main part of the Ooku.  
……………………………………………

 

“What are you doing here?” Sho asked bewildered when he saw Masaki entering his office. “Are you out of your mind? Masaki… it’s only noon! We will get caught…”

Masaki knew that he was risking their exposure at the moment but he was very worried. Without slowing down he reached his lover who had just stood up from his seat. “Sho… Ohno…” his hands were clinging on the sleeves of Sho’s dark blue kimono. “Ohno… I think he knows about us…” his voice was trembling as the words came slowly out. “He kept throwing me hints earlier today… if only you could see the way he was smirking… he knows… he knows… what are we going to do Sho?”

Sho didn’t want to make Masaki worry even more and hugged him tightly. Once he could feel the heartbeat of his lover calming down a bit, he moved him so that he could see his eyes. “Masaki, are you sure you were not seen?” he asked as he kept throwing glances at the closed door of his office.

Masaki shook his head. “No Sho. I used the back corridor… the one that starts from the south part of the main building… don’t worry… I was very careful… No one saw me…” his eyes were watery. “Sho… I got so scared… what are we going to do? What…?”

Sho held Masaki tighter and placed his lips on his forehead. “He won’t do anything, my love… as long as he has no proof he can’t do or say anything… and if he does I’ll be the one to confront him…” Sho felt the other stiffening in his arms and added fast. “But it won’t be needed… so don’t worry… please… you have to worry more on that new one trainee of yours… What if he realized you’re not there? He might ask around and…”

Masaki’s heart was still beating fast. “Don’t worry about him… He has a kind heart… and I have made him read the rules at the moment… that’s why I managed to escape and come here… I told him I had to make some preparations…”

Sho sighed. “But still we have to be careful Masaki…”

The other didn’t reply and simply buried his head in Sho’s neck. “I missed you…” he whispered.

“We were together last night…” Sho tried to reason his secret lover.

“He called for me…” Masaki said in a trembling, almost whispering voice.

Sho’s heart clenched at the hearing of that; not only because another man would touch his Masaki but also because of the sadness he could recognize in his secret lover’s voice. “You have to go Masaki… even if it hurts me to even think of someone else touching and caressing you… you have to… he’s the Emperor…” he said, after having taken a deep breath.

Masaki looked up at Sho with teary eyes. “Kiss me…”

“Masaki…”

“Please…” Masaki insisted desperately.

Sho brushed his fingers through the other’s soft hair and leaned closer, locking their lips into a slow yet full of passion kiss.

“Promise me we will meet tomorrow…” Masaki said once they had broken it.

“You have the new one… and Ohno…”

“Late at night… I can sneak out… we can go to the north part of the garden… there we will not be seen… Ohno never goes there”

“It’s too dangerous… Maybe we should wait for a couple of days…”

“Even if it is for one minute… please… I just want to see you… Please… please Sho…”

“Alright… I’ll be there… Now please go back…” Sho replied in a soft voice.

Masaki only smiled. He quickly pecked his lips once again and soundlessly walked out of his office. Sho went back to his seat and looked at all the papers in front of him. He felt a tear running down his left cheek. _Why does it have to be so complicated?!_  
………………………………………..

 

Nino couldn’t sleep well even if that was his second night there. He got off his futon and put his green kimono on. He didn’t care to tie the obi well; he couldn’t by himself and in a few hours the sun would take its place up in the sky; he could ask Masaki’s help then.

He wanted to go to the small lake again but the moment he made a step towards his bedroom door, he remembered the threatening gaze of the guard. He knew that it was forbidden to wander around on his own but he needed to feel the wind on his face to calm down. Masaki had asked him to learn by heart one of the poems written for the Emperor but not simply reciting it… the way he was instructed to move, made it feel almost like a geisha acting performance, even if its importance was different.

Since he was there he had to prove that Jun had made the right choice. Despite having danced and sang many times in ‘Hanabira’, he knew well that this time was different. This time he would be evaluated by his mentor and couldn’t help but feel nervous. _I really need to calm down or I won’t be able to do it correctly in the morning…_ He was alone in the house as Masaki had informed him he was asked to pass the night at the royal chambers. _This room suffocates me…_ Nino took a deep breath and walked towards the main entrance of the house. Feeling his heart pounding fast against his ribs, he opened the wooden door of the house carefully. There was no sign that weird guard. _It’s now or never…_

He managed to reach the small lake, without having any unpleasant meetings, and sat next to a bush, so that he could easily hide if necessary. The moon almost full mirrored in the water, making the view in front of his eyes even more beautiful. Nino brought his legs close to his chest and hugged his knees. It did remind him the lake of his small village; even more than he dared to admit.

His mind traveled back in time, bringing back memories of his childhood… of _him._ He was older than him… how much he couldn’t tell… even his face was blurry… leaving only his smile filling Nino’s mind. He would always let Nino play with the water; even throw it all over him without complaining not even once about it. Nino felt as if he was another member of his family or perhaps something more special than that.

His hand found the small pendant he was always wearing around his neck. It was _his_ present. He had given it to Nino when he decided to leave the village in order to find a proper job and help his family, as he had said. Nino always called him Aniki and after so many years it was impossible for him to remember any hint of _Aniki’s_ name.

_You are the one who helps me keeping my mind sane… strong… I miss you Aniki… I wish I could meet you again… but I know I can’t… I just hope that you’re doing fine… wherever you are…_

He sighed and looked at the calm water once again. Slowly, he made a few steps forward, till his feet dived into it up to his ankles. It wasn’t very cold even if it was still dark. It was then that a sudden idea popped into his head. Biting his lower lip he looked around and after being sure that there was no one around, he opened his loosely tied obi and took off the kimono. The water was indeed quite warm, letting him enjoy the effect it had on his body.

Nino remained in it for quite a long time; it felt so refreshing… as if for a moment all his worries didn’t exist. Once he got out of the water, he was feeling a lot better and decided to rehearse the poem once again. He didn’t put his kimono immediately back on, as the water droplets would destroy it. _Well… I guess… I could say it here…_

He closed his eyes, and naked as he was, started moving around the way he was taught by Masaki. He tried to be as elegant as possible and his word rhythm slow and clear as it should. He knew that his mentor would be satisfied, if he presented it to him with no mistakes in the morning; what he didn’t know was that there was a specific pair of eyes watching him intensively from the very moment he had stepped out of the house.  
***

Satoshi’s hand clenched around the handle of his katana while his eyes, narrowed as they were, kept following closely the movements of Nino’s hands up in the air, that looked as if they were following the rhythm of an unheard music. The more he saw the more he could feel anger building up inside of him. _Trying to move around with female grace… to look elegant and fragile… how disgusting…_ he kept thinking when he saw the other stop his movements and try to pick up his kimono.

“From what it seems you do not seem to comply with the rules… I guess we should have a serious talk, just the two of us…” he muttered to himself and without losing another minute he made a few steps closer to the other who, having his back on him, didn’t seem to have taken notice of his presence.

Nino had just taken a hold of his obi, when he felt someone taking it from him and placing it around his waist forcefully. His heart started beating crazily when he felt a hot breath hitting against his nape. Even though he hadn’t seen who the person behind him was, he was sure it was _that_ guard _…_ Ohno Satoshi.

“I’ve been watching you…” the now familiar voice, reached his ears almost as a whisper, sending tens of chills down his spine. It was the same cold and hostile like before. _What am I supposed to do now?!_ he thought trying desperately to find a way out of there.

The next moment he was made to turn around and meet the other’s intense gaze on him. “Tell me… How am I supposed to make you realize that rules…” Nino felt the grip around his arm tighten even more, making him frown from the pain. “… are _not_ to be broken?” 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 2! ^_^ We found out more about Masaki's past as well as Jun's character... he also has his own deep thoughts, hasn't he?! The Emperor, for those who haven't guessed who he is, will be revealed in the next part! :) We also found out something about Nino _._ Satoshi's character will remain mysterious for now - I have my reasons for this - but you'll have some first hints from the next part! I promise!!! ;)  
Things will start getting more complicated for Sakuraiba and as for Ohmiya... Nino will definitely be in trouble getting caught like that! You'll see what I mean... :P  
And yes... cliffhanger... gomeeen but I couldn't avoid it! ^^"

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you next week! ;D


	3. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

Part 3

 

When Masaki opened his eyes, it was still dark. He was in the Emperor’s chambers or more precisely in the Emperor’s bedroom. He would never send him away after the end of their intercourse. He was asked to pass the night with him and in the morning he would be showered by small pecks all over his face and neck. The Emperor was this attentive with him… always… He slowly stepped off the bed, after having thrown his kimono over his shoulders, and headed towards the big window across the room, looking at the dark view of the forest. The moon was almost full and entered the bedroom, lighting it in different silver tones.

His body felt a bit sore but he wasn’t hurt… at least physically. It made him feel like a traitor to the man sleeping peacefully a few meters away from him. He knew that the Emperor liked him… liked him very much. Even stranger thoughts had passed through Masaki’s mind that he neither dared nor wanted to form into actual words. They would only worsen his guilt. He didn’t love the Emperor; indeed, he was more than grateful to him… he respected and cared for him but he couldn’t love him.

He would never forget how tenderly he was treated the very first time he was asked to pass the night with him; the Emperor had made sure the whole act was pleasurable to him and it kinda was, since he was the only man that had ever laid hands on him. Masaki felt safe in his arms. His touches were soft… his voice sweet… he would always make sure he wasn’t hurt. He would always be kissed… many times… he thought that what he felt inside was something like love but then… he met _him_ and realized that his feelings for the Emperor were nowhere close to it. _He_ was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life… differently beautiful but beautiful. He still remembered the way _his_ eyes burnt his insides once they met. It was the first time that he felt his heart beating this crazily.

Whenever he was called by the Emperor to join him at dinner he felt sadness and excitement in the same time; sadness because he would be sat close to the Emperor, feeling his arms around him and excitement because he would meet _him_ again. He wished he knew his name but he couldn’t ask. It was like a sweet torture… having him so close and yet not being allowed to even throw a quick glance at him. As he danced though, he managed to catch his eyes on him… he could feel them all over his body, as if they could reach under the fine silks he was wearing. As time passed, it became harsher and harsher for him. He started dreaming about him… shy touches… passionate kisses everything felt so real that made Masaki shiver.

He needed to meet with him. He needed to feel those lips on his.  The chance came when the Emperor had to leave the Palace. Without thinking about it twice he secretly entered his office; he knew it was right next to the Emperor’s one. Masaki could feel his heart crushing against his ribs… his whole body was burning with excitement and fear… the other was surprised but Masaki saw it clearly… there was also lust. Once he was standing in front of him Masaki kissed him, like he had dreamt so many times.

Soon, he was lying on the floor, feeling the weight of the other on top of him as they were becoming one. “Sho…” his name… it had sounded so perfect escaping from his lips, surrendered as he was to the fog of pleasure he was given so generously. That night was only the beginning of hundreds of nights of true yet forbidden love. The more he tasted it the more he didn’t wish the Emperor’s hands on him but he knew he couldn’t do anything.

Masaki sighed, his eyes still being drawn in the darkness outside, when he felt two arms wrapping around him from behind. Startled, he turned a bit to meet the Emperor’s worried face.

“Masaki… why are you crying?” It was then that Masaki realized tears had been running down his cheeks and quickly tried to wipe them away with the back of his palm. “Did I hurt you?” the Emperor asked with even more concern.

Masaki shook his head softly, trying to smile. “No… your Majesty… you didn’t hurt me… I was just thinking of my childhood… I’m sorry for being this sensitive…”

“Masaki… I have asked you to call me by my name when we’re alone… when we’re so intimate…”

Masaki bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to call the Emperor by his name; not because of lack of respect – it was the Emperor the one asking him – but because he wanted to call only one name… _his_ name… “I’m s- sorry… No…” his voice was stuck in his throat.

The Emperor cupped his chin, making him to look up to him. “Say it…”

Masaki took a deep breath. “Noriyuki-sam-” he was hushed.

“Noriyuki… Tonight like every other night I’m simply Noriyuki…”

“Noriyuki” Masaki repeated the name, feeling his heart crushing into thousands of small pieces.

“Masaki…” the Emperor’s fingers traced a line from Masaki’s right wrist up to his shoulder. “Aren’t you happy here?”

“I am, your Ma- ah… I mean Noriyuki… I truly am… It’s just that sometimes I wonder how my life would be if I wasn’t an orphan…”

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t have to experience all that but then I realize that it was because of that that I can have you right now in my arms… Masaki…”

Masaki felt more tears building up in his eyes but blinked them away fast. “I love being in your arms… Noriyuki…”

The Emperor leaned closer and inhaled close to Masaki’s mouth. “You’re so beautiful and you’re mine, Masaki… Could… could I…?”

Masaki smiled and stood up taking the Emperor’s hand in his, leading him to the bed. “Do you even have to ask? I always feel treasured when I’m under your caresses…”

“Masaki…” the Emperor said in a huskier tone and let the kimono fall on the floor. Soon, Masaki was on his back, feeling a hot mouth kissing the base of his neck. He knew what he had to do… Carefully, he held the Emperor’s arms, bringing him closer to him and closed his eyes in an attempt to empty his mind. Tomorrow he would be in Sho’s arms again… the Emperor’s traces on his body would be erased.  
……………………………………………..

 

“What happened…? Did you by any chance lose your voice?” Satoshi spoke slowly. “And you sounded so beautifully earlier…” his tone being slightly ironic.

Nino’s breathing rhythm turned fast. _Earlier?! That means… he… he was there watching me the whole time?!_

“Or perhaps that was one of your little games…?” the guard whispered in his ear, making Nino’s body tremble.

“I…” Nino tried to speak but it seemed impossible. Suddenly, he was turned around with force, meeting the other’s gaze.

Satoshi’s eyes scanned Nino’s slim silhouette, from head to toe, as it was half covered by the kimono. The latter could feel the other’s right hand tracing his body feather like, starting from the side of his waist up to his collarbones. “So… you use such filthy tricks… dancing and singing with such grace that only well trained geishas could be compared to you… but tell me… don’t you feel ashamed?” Nino could swear that the other’s voice sounded empty but he dared not to speak; he knew that it would only worsen his place at the moment.

“Having lost your identity as men; trained to fulfill the lowest of the human needs… turning yourselves into nothing more than objects of desire… Or is it perhaps that you like it so much…?” Satoshi continued his monologue his eyes locked on Nino’s “Seducing men like that?” gradually his gaze became angrier and the grip on Nino’s hand tighter. “It is a game for you… isn’t it? Yes…”

“That’s it… right? You like it… you like it too much… that’s why you decided to come here tonight… you knew I would be around and you decided to use your tricks… _again_ …” Satoshi laughed out loud before turning serious in a glimpse of the eye. “You were trying to seduce me… you’re one well trained little whore…aren’t you?! I guess it’s too much in your blood… knowing nothing else but-”

A loud sound was heard in the air. Nino’s eyes were filled with tears and his chest was moving up and down as he tried to calm his anger down.

“You… Did you just slap my face?” Satoshi’s face had turned red as he grabbed Nino by his shoulders, almost crushing their bodies together. “How did you even-”

“Yes! I confess… Yes! I am a whore as you say! Yes… I am trained to seduce men… yes… I’m used by them to fulfill their lowest desires… yes… I’m all that… but… but you have no right to insult me as a person… you have no right to speak to me like that… you… you don’t know me… you don’t know my life… you don’t know what I’ve been through… or what my dreams once were… you don’t know if I feel ashamed or not… you don’t know if I feel disgusted with myself feeling all those gazes from older men on me… looking at me as if I am a piece of meat with no feelings… you don’t know if I even want to be here… like a bird locked in a golden cage… you don’t know how much I wish I was dead…” Nino spoke loud, his voice broken and his cheeks covered in tears. “You… you don’t know me…” he whispered, giving in his sobs completely.

Satoshi was left speechless with the younger man’s burst out. He could feel the pain in his voice… it was clear… Nino suddenly felt so fragile in his arms… so vulnerable… Satoshi shook his head. _No… I won’t fall in your trap… this is only your way to escape… I know you… I know you too well…_ “Nice act…” he spoke hoarsely as he leaned closer to Nino who was left looking at him rather confused. “You… you surely didn’t look this unhappy before… On the contrary… you seemed to entertain yourself… feeling proud of the result… I’m neither blind nor stupid little whore…” Satoshi smirked as his hand moved to the kimono pushing it slightly so that Nino’s shoulder was revealed. Nino shuddered at the feeling of the rough fingers on his skin. “This is simply a game for you isn’t it?”

“Who hurt you this much?” Nino whispered before he could stop himself from doing so. It was obvious that the other was probably betrayed by someone he once loved.

“You…” his voice was cold but Nino could feel its tremble… its vulnerability.

“That’s why you’re like this with the Ooku… someone used your feelings…”

Satoshi pressed his lips together. “Who do you think you are?”

“I can see it… in your eyes… the pain… despite the hostility and coldness…”

“What do you know?” Satoshi hissed, starting feeling vulnerable; as if the other could see through him “You don’t know me…”

Nino’s lips formed a shy, bitter smile. “Perhaps… the same way you don’t know me either…”

Satoshi gasped at the hearing of that. “You…” his eyes were trying to see through the young man right in front of him who showed no hesitation. It had been a long time since someone actually spoke up to him, not fearing for the consequences and that amazed him. Without realizing it his face came even closer and closer till their lips were almost touching each other. To his surprise, he felt his heart beating fast. It was then that he realized what he was doing. Abruptly, he freed Nino and stepped backwards. “Go…” his voice was barely audible “Please… go…” Satoshi repeated once again, as he turned his back on the other.

He could hear Nino walking away but didn’t dare to turn his head and look at him. His heart was pounding against his chest. It had been a long time ago, when he had felt emotions building up inside him like that. _Why was I so weak with him? No…_ Satoshi was trying to take deep breaths. _No… I can’t let this happen again… No Satoshi… you’ve sworn it to yourself… you won’t let anyone break your wall… anyone…_  
***

Nino was trembling as he lied down on his futon. His heart was beating like crazy. He hadn’t felt fear although he should have. For some strange reason, those rough hands on his skin didn’t feel repulsive like it happened with all his customers till then. He would even dare to think that they felt rather intimate… _But… I’ve never seen him in my life… so… why?_  
……………………………………………

 

Nino walked outside of his room, still influenced by his encounter with the mysterious guard. He seemed invincible yet Nino had seen his vulnerability there... even if it was well hidden. _What has happened to him in the past?!_ It was a question that kept coming up in his mind but still couldn’t find the reason he cared so much. He sighed and tried to clear his head, knowing that today it was his first test. With slow steps, he walked towards his mentor who was sitting near the window, looking outside while sipping his tea.

“Good morning” he said softly but no answer came. Frowning, Nino made a couple of steps more till he was standing next to the taller man. His gaze was blank and his moves almost mechanic. “Ma- Masaki-kun?” he spoke again, a bit louder this time.

The other jerked his head and smiled widely when he realized Nino’s presence. “Kazunari-kun… I’m sorry I didn’t take notice of you… my mind was travelling elsewhere… good morning! Do you want tea?”

Nino smiled back at him and nodded softly. If he could judge from the other’s red eyes he hadn’t slept much and looked rather tired. Nervousness crawled in his soul when he realized that Masaki had just passed the night with the Emperor. _What if he’s rough? What if…?_

“I just didn’t sleep much Kazunari-kun… nothing bad happened… you may relax…” Masaki said smiling reassuringly as he gave him his cup. “His Majesty would never hurt anyone… especially someone from the Ooku… He’s very fond of its members…”

“But…”

“I’m always a bit tensed because I need to be perfect even if I’m the number one for a couple of years now… I feel as if I’m tested every single time I’m called and that’s why it’s difficult for me to rest well… Now please breathe again and drink your tea… We have to begin our lesson soon… Jun-kun will be here in a minute!”

Nino’s eyes bulged. “Matsumoto-san will be here as well? I… I didn’t know that… What if… I make a mistake… then…”

Masaki frowned. “Kazunari-kun… why are you this nervous if you make a mistake? Jun-kun insisted on coming because he wants to spot your strongest and weakest parts. He’s the best to see through the details…”

“But… what if I’m not good? I was rehearsing almost the whole night but I don’t feel confident in one part yet and having Jun-kun looking at-”

Masaki grabbed Nino’s shoulder, making him stop. “Kazunari-kun, tell me… Were they always so strict with you?”

Nino bit his lower lip, gazing at his feet. He didn’t dare to meet his mentor’s eyes. “They would hit us… and if we repeated the same mistake we would end up locked in our rooms without eating anything for one day or… more… and… well… things were more or less like that…”

Masaki sighed. “Kazunari-kun… please… look at me…” his voice was as gentle as possible. “You don’t have to be afraid of anything like that here. I want you to look at me as a good friend and Jun-kun as an older brother… we are here to help you… to answer your questions… not to punish you for not being good enough… no one is born perfect… and you already are very close to it… even if you can’t see it… I know… Jun-kun knows… that’s why you’re here… When I said that I feel the Ooku as my family I mean it…”

“Masaki-kun…” Nino said feeling his eyes slightly tearful.

“Finish your tea and let’s make a quick rehearsal before Jun-kun comes. We want to show him our best, right?”

Nino smiled shyly and nodded as he wiped his tears away. It was true that he felt pressured to learn everything so fast, with no mistakes, to be perfect but he couldn’t do differently; it was reminded to him all the time, even the moment he was leaving his former place. But then… Masaki’s words did sound honest… perhaps his previous owner’s voice had passed through his skin too deep but he had no more reasons to feel like that… now he could actually see it. Perhaps he already felt a bit different... because otherwise, he would never even dare to think to speak up to someone like he had done only a few hours ago.

He finished his tea as fast as possible, due to its hotness, and followed Masaki outside.

“Why here?” he asked surprised.

“Because I know you feel better in the nature…” Masaki said calmly. “I saw you rehearsing it outside yesterday in the afternoon before going to get ready for his Majesty… now no more talk… let’s start!”

Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He cleared his mind and let only the words of the poem feel his mind as he started moving his feet and hands according to Masaki’s instructions.  
***

“I agree that he’s marvelous to look at…” Satoshi startled looked behind his back, finding Jun coming closer to him. “I understand…”

“You understand what?” the guard spoke abruptly.

“He does remind of him in a way…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Satoshi hissed and quickly turned around to leave.

He had just made a few steps when he heard Jun’s voice again. “You should be careful… You’re not the one you used to be in the past…”

“I don’t need you to remind me that… I know very well who I am…”

“It was only a piece of advice… Ohno-kun” Jun replied in the same calm tone “… for your own good…”

Satoshi stood there for a couple of seconds more and sighed, smirking. “You should mind you own business… Matsumoto-san… if you excuse me now… I have to inspect the women’s part today…” and with that he walked away, not throwing a single glance at the other.

Jun stood there watching Nino performing. _You might say so Ohno Satoshi but your gaze betrayed you… You like him…_  
……………………………………………

 

“Masaki… my love… wait…” Sho tried to speak, in between his lover’s intense caresses and kisses. “I haven’t even managed to see your face clearly…”

“I want you Sho…” Masaki’s behavior was erratic like always when he was meeting up with him after a night in the Emperor’s chambers. “Make love to me…”

“But… Masaki… we’re outside…” Sho had no chance to oppose when the other grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind some bushes.

“Here we won’t be found… please… I need to feel you Sho… please…”

Sho caressed softly Masaki’s cheeks, cupping them before capturing his lips into a slow, full of love kiss. Sho tried to make Masaki feel everything he felt for him… in every touch, every look, every kiss, every whisper, every thrust… it was enough to do everything his lover asked him to… he was his and that didn’t change.

“You’re so beautiful…” Sho whispered in Masaki’s ear as he was holding him in his arms. They had used Sho’s kimono to sit down on the grass and Masaki’s to cover themselves up the best they could.

“You always say that to me…” Masaki replied shyly, squeezing Sho’s arms.

The other intertwined their fingers, kissing softly the top of Masaki’s head. “Because it’s the truth and because I can’t help but fall in love with you even more every single time we meet…”

“When Kazunari-kun finishes from being a trainee, I want you to come again in my room… I want us to pass the whole night together… I’ve missed talking to you… listening to your stories…”

Sho smiled. “Tell me what do you want to hear…?”

“I want to hear about the time you mistakably fell in the river…” Masaki whispered and tried to hold his chuckle.

“That’s an embarrassing story…” Sho whined in a clearly fake tone.

“I want to hear it in order to remind me that you have weaknesses… because in my eyes you seem perfect, Sho…”

The older man felt his heart flattering inside his chest. This wasn’t the first time Masaki told him he found him perfect; something that he never believed… For him, the only perfect person he has met in his life is no one else but the beautiful man he was holding in his arms at the moment. “You’re wrong my love… I have many weaknesses… and my biggest is nothing else but you...”

Masaki buried his head deeper in the crook of Sho’s neck, pecking feather-like the hot skin. “I love you…”

Sho grabbed his lover’s chin softly, making him meet his eyes. “I love you more…” he whispered straight on Masaki’s lips before locking them together in a slow, gradually demanding kiss.  
***

“Who would have thought that you’d be such a daring person, Sakurai Sho?!” a whisper was heard in the air, meters away from the forbidden couple, who seemed lost in his own world. “But that works perfect for me… Just wait and see…”  
………………………………………………

 

“Aniki?” Nino asked as loud as possible with a trembling voice the person who was standing at the other side of the lake. Nino couldn’t see his image clearly as the fog was quite intense but he was sure it was him… the one he wished to see more than anyone else. _How did he find me? How did they let him inside?! He will be sent away… what if Ohno Satoshi finds him?_

As fast as possible, he ran; he would finally see him again. “Aniki…” he repeated again as he came closer.

The man in front of him became clear, taking him in his arms. Nino felt safe there; safer than ever. "Kazu..." his voice was warm, full of love. "My Kazu..."

Nino opened his eyes, recognizing the wooden ceiling of his room. He sat up on his futon, trying to calm his pounding heart down. It had been years since he had dreamt of him and even then he would only see him blurry, standing far away.

_Why did I dream of him? And… why did he have the form of... Ohno Satoshi?_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 3! ^_^ The Emperor ~~finally~~ revealed himself - Higashiyama Noriyuki - many of you mentioned him so yes! You were right!!! xD  
Nino was quite daring with Ohno but then he could read some things between the lines... and for once Ohno showed some 'vulnerability'... We found out more about Nino and there were some hints about Ohno's identity/past - Jun seems to know... As for Sakuraiba someone saw them... now who and what could that mean you'll find out in the next one! I promise! ;)

 

*I saw that some Ohmiya shippers are slightly disappointed because in this particular part Aiba has more time ^^" I needed to do it at some point because now his character more or less is complete... *shrugs* Ohmiya are much more complicated than Sakuraiba so I thought I needed time to do it correctly and with the attention they deserve... >< It's hard to make it all the time look 50-50% because the chapter would be huuuuge :P but I promise you in the next part Ohmiya will be the ones in the spot light! I'll try my best! ^_^   


I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you next week! ^_^

 


	4. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

Part 4

  


 

The sun hadn’t risen up yet but Nino couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He sat at the small bench outside the house he was sharing with Masaki, not daring going to the lake again to meet the guard… not when his mind was swirling around that dream.  
  
It had been a while since he had dreamt of Aniki but what had made him feel confused was the fact that he had taken the form of Ohno Satoshi and not only once. _His touch… wasn’t unwelcomed… why?! Why would he come and play with my mind?! With someone so precious to me…?!_ His eyes fell on the small pendant he was holding in his hands. A bitter smile formed on his lips. _The only reason that helped being where I am today…_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“Welcome to our house…” Yasuda Taichi said in a tiny voice. “We’ve been expecting you…”_  
  
 _A tall man in his early thirties stormed into the small house. He was wearing expensive clothes in black and deep red shades and his hair was nicely made, revealing his wealthy status._  
  
 _“This one?! This must be a joke, right?! How old is he?” he growled abruptly._  
  
 _“Eleven but he’s shown some first signs…” the reply came fast from the scared father._  
  
 _“From the age of eleven?! Impossible…” the guest spoke again, his eyes being glued on the small figured boy that was with them in the small room._  
  
 _“I mean emotionally… I’m sure you won’t have to wait long till…”_  
  
 _“Is that so?!” the guest smirked, amused by what he had just heard, and reached out to caress the cheek of the little boy who immediately shrank away._  
  
 _“I can’t deny that he looks cute… His name?”_  
  
 _“Kazunari… Yorimoto-sama” the voice of Nino’s father was heard almost as a whisper._  
  
 _“Kazunari…” the other man repeated again and smiled. “Deal… Your debt is off…”_  
  
 _As soon as Yorimoto left the room, his father asked his wife to get Nino ready. His eyes were teary but said nothing more. He avoided looking at his son who was pleading him quietly. Once Nino was given his clothes, put in a small sack by his mother, he couldn’t remain silent anymore. He was screaming out loud… desperately seeking for help that never came as his arm was eventually held by Yorimoto in order to follow him outside. “Father… Father… Please…”_  
  
 _“Be careful…” his father’s voice was tiny, trembling… filled with sorrow._  
  
 _His mother didn’t even dare to look at him; her face was hidden in her husband’s neck but it was clear by the way her body was jerking that she was crying. Nino had heard them talking secretly about needing money for the fields they were lent by the land lord and having given some kind of deadline to pay him off but he could have never guessed that the payment would be him. He knew that they wouldn’t have a choice… they’d be killed if they denied the daimyo’s demand but a part of him believed that it might have been better this way._  
  
 _Soon, the door was closed behind him, making the two silhouettes of his parents disappear. Tears were running down his cheeks as he was pushed on an old carriage. ‘Perhaps they didn’t love me this much…’_  
  
 _“You better remember this moment well because it will be the last time you see them… From now you have no family… you belong to me… Ninomiya Kazunari…”_  
  
 _Nino gasped at the hearing of the name he was given. He knew that Yorimoto’s land had two shrines. ‘I have no family I’m just being part of his property…’ Before he could stop it a tear ran down his cheek._  
  
 _“Don’t look this sad boy… you will not be touched till you’re physically ready… I promise…” Yorimoto caressed Nino’s cheek. “I’ll make sure you forget everything… even this person your father talked about… I’ll make sure your thought will be on me…” his thumb brushed softly Nino’s lower lip. “Only me…”_  
 _\---_  
  
 _As soon as they reached their destination, Yorimoto’s house, Nino was led to a room that was isolated, at the south part._  
  
 _“Do you want anything else?” the woman who had led him there asked in a soft voice._  
  
 _“N- No…” Nino managed to whisper._  
  
 _“Don’t look this sad… Yorimoto-sama is a good person…”_  
  
 _Nino only nodded. His legs betrayed him and, once the door was closed, he fell on the floor. ‘Yorimoto-sama is a good person… that’s why I’m here?! Because he’s a good person?! No… the daimyos are not good people… what they only care about is their land and power…’_  
  
 _His hands reached the small sack, left next to him and opened it. He had taken out some of his clothes when his eyes filled up with tears. “Mother…” he whispered in trembling voice. In his hands, he was holding the thing he wished to have the most; Aniki’s pendant._  
  
 _“Aniki…”_  
  
***  
  
“Aniki…” Nino whispered without realizing that there was a figure standing behind of him. “I miss you Aniki… you’ve been the only one who has kept me sane so far… I wish I could see you again… even if it was for once in my life… I wish I could be in your arms… feeling safe once again… forget about everything and everyone… not having anyone else messing up with my mind…”  
  
“You’re lucky that the only one who heard you saying these things was _me_ …” Nino gasped at the hearing of that voice but didn’t dare to look around. _Why him?! Why now?! Why…?_ “I don’t know who this Aniki of yours is but I can tell he’s not your brother…”  
  
“I…” Nino tried to speak but no proper words could reach his mouth.  
  
“You better be careful…” the voice was heard again, softer this time.  
  
Nino could hear the other’s footsteps fading away and before realizing what he was doing, he ran after him. “Why?” he asked in a trembling voice.  
  
The other stopped, standing with his back on Nino for several seconds, before he turned around slowly till their eyes met.  
  
“Why?” Nino repeated. “You are supposed to hate me… all of us… That’s what you’ve been telling me since I came here…” The other chose to remain silent. “So… why…?” Nino asked in an even more desperate voice. “Why…?” tears had come up in his eyes but tried to blink them away. “Why do you have to mess up with my head like that?” his voice cracked a bit as he uttered with difficulty those last words.  
  
“Why…?” he whispered one last time feeling more and more desperate to hear an answer. His feet had brought him right in front of the guard who didn’t seem to move away. “Tell me… I’m going crazy since that night…” Nino whispered his eyes locked on the guard’s. “Why…? Why are you consistently in my mind? Why… Ohno Satoshi?”  
  
The guard was left speechless. _Mess up with your head?! Being consistently in your mind?! What could you possibly mean by that?!_ He shook his head in an attempt to empty the thoughts that seemed to crawl in his mind. _I can’t…_ “I’m afraid I can’t answer your questions Ninomiya…”  
  
Nino lowered his head, squeezing his eyes tightly. “You can’t… or… you don’t _want_ to?!”  
  
Satoshi felt a knot in his throat. His heart was once again beating fast in his chest. He could see the state the other was at the moment and it wasn’t pleasant. “I…” his eyes were glued on the small, almond-shaped eyes of the younger man in front of him, that sought desperately for an answer; an answer he couldn’t give to him. “I…” he repeated, his voice almost trembling, when his hand, reluctantly came to touch those thin, yet beautiful lips. He could feel the way the other shuddered under his touch. For a moment, he thought he felt them kissing feather-like the tips of his fingers but he wasn’t sure till he saw the way Nino was looking back at him.  
  
 _He’s beautiful…  so beautiful…_ his hands were now moving lower at the chin, cupping it firmly, bringing the younger one closer till their lips were locked together. It didn’t last but only a few seconds but it was enough to make him forget who he was and above all what he’d sworn years ago.  
  
 _‘You’re weak to people like us… and you’ve proved it Satoshi… you can’t deny the attraction you feel…’ that_ voice again, the voice he hated the most, was heard inside his head, making him break the kiss as abruptly as it had started. “I…” he muttered in a shaky voice “I… can’t… Ninomiya Kazunari… I… can’t…” he muttered almost soundlessly and, avoiding crossing the other’s questioning gaze on him, he started running away as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Nino was left alone and confused more than ever in his life. His heart was beating like crazy against his ribs, as he was trying to realize what had just happened between him and the guard. His right hand came, shaking to touch his lips. _Who are you Ohno Satoshi?! Who…?_  
……………………………………….  
  
  
Sho looked at the door and took a deep breath trying to get rid of any negative thought before opening it slowly. “I’ve been expecting you Sakurai-san… Please enter…” a cheerful voice reached Sho’s ears. The latter did as he was told and was now standing a few meters behind the other.  
  
“Do you know why you’re here?”  
  
Sho shook his head. “I don’t know your highness and to be honest, I was surprised…”  
  
“I bet you were!” the young man replied chuckling. “Do you want anything? Tea perhaps?”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. “Your highness…?”  
  
“Don’t look so troubled! I just want to be polite with my guest; especially when my guest is someone as _important_ as you! Don’t think that I don’t know how _much_ my older brother trusts you! I just want to make a good impact!”  
  
“Your highness, you don’t have to-”  
  
“What?! You want to tell me that I’m a respected person in the palace?!” the prince burst into loud laughs. “Please… don’t be hypocrite Sakurai-san… we all know I’m not… I’m rather known as the prince steeped in sin but I don’t find it offensive… why would I?! I just know how to live my life… That way is better… don’t you _agree_ , Sakurai-san?”  
  
Sho’s mind was working fast as he was hearing the young prince talking. He had chosen to not come across with him a lot since it would usually bring trouble but he had no choice when he was officially asked to come to the prince’s chambers. “Your highness…?”  
  
“Oh… please… stop calling me your highness… Toma-sama would be enough! We’re simply having a conversation at the moment… I asked for your _opinion_ , Sakurai-san… about _living your life while enjoying all the sinful things it presents in front of you_ … isn’t that, the right thing to do? Why should we follow strict rules, made by humans, when nature itself has given us freedom?”  
  
“I…” Sho started breathing fast. He could tell the whole conversation was leading somewhere. “I guess so… To- Toma-sama…”  
  
The prince sat among the large, soft pillows taking his cup of tea in hand. “But please… don’t stand like that… sit…”  
  
Sho did as he was told, keeping his eyes lowered when he heard the prince ordering to serve him tea as well. Once they were left alone, the prince leaned closer, his face having lost the carefree expression it had till then. “You know that there are threats against the Emperor… There are several daimyos that have gained an impressive power over the years… I know that my beloved brother will force me to go with the samurais and fight if necessary… but I’m afraid it’s coming faster than I thought…”  
  
“Your highness… why do you tell me all of this? The only one who takes the decisions is his Majesty…”  
  
Toma smirked. “Yes… he does… but he has a _deep trust_ in you Sakurai-san… so deep that he might even miss things he _shouldn’t_ have in the first place… All I’m asking you is to convince him to let me out of this storm… I’m a man of the sunlight…”  
  
“I’m afraid I…”  
  
“Oh… you can… and you _will_ …” the smirk grew bigger on Toma’s face. “I’m sure you don’t want my brother to find out that his favorite member of the Ooku is touched by another man inside his own palace… _especially_ when this man is so _close_ to him…” Sho gasped, feeling his heart stop beating.  
  
The prince saw his reaction and shook his head, smiling. “All I’m asking you, Sakurai-san, is a small ally. You convince him to let me out of this and you’ll be able to meet with your lover freely…”  
  
Sho frowned. “Freely…?”  
  
Toma smiled triumphantly. “Yes… freely… You may use one of the unused rooms in the north part of my chambers… It’s closer to the Ooku as well as you won’t have to fear meeting up with unwanted guards…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You have one month… if I learn something different… your secret will be revealed… Don’t misunderstand me, Sakurai-san… I don’t care about you and that Aiba neither am I jealous of you… I prefer the soft skin of a beautiful woman… but I really do not want to abandon my life here… I didn’t choose to be born a royal in the first place…” the prince sighed, before bringing his eyes up, meeting Sho’s. “Do we have an agreement?”  
  
Sho knew that it was dangerous but on the other hand, did he have a choice? No… _I’ve sworn I’d do anything for my Masaki…_ Without hesitating anymore, he met the prince’s eyes and nodded confirmatively. “Yes, your highness. We have an agreement…” the words came out of his mouth, almost as whisper.  
  
“I knew we would understand each other, Sakurai-san…” the prince stood up and walked towards the wooden, decorated with carved tree leaves, desk at the left corner of the room. Immediately, he came back and placed on the small table, right in front of Sho’s eyes a key. “This will be the key for you to enter… Please make sure it’s at least five hours after the sunset… All I’m asking for is discreteness…”  
  
Sho took the key with trembling hands. “Of course…”  
  
“That’s all… you may go now, Sakurai-san…”  
  
Sho bowed and left the room. With blurry, due to the tears eyes, he looked at the key he was holding. “I’ll protect you my love no matter what… no matter what…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
Satoshi had gone back to his room. He still had a couple of hours before giving his daily report so he preferred to clear up his mind. His katana was placed on his bed next to him while he was standing, looking out of the small window. He didn’t want to believe what he had done earlier. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t allow anyone to pass through the wall he had built up, yet this Ninomiya Kazunari seemed to be more powerful than he initially thought.  
  
 _How could I let him see my weak side? How could I do such a crucial mistake? And why do I still believe that there was sincerity in his words? Why does he have to occupy my mind to the point that I spend my time hoping to see him even if it’s from afar? Why do I dream to feel his soft skin… his thin body against mine?_ His hand, clenched in fist, landed with force on the wall.  
  
“I told you that you liked him… You were only lying to yourself…”  
  
Satoshi almost cursed at the hearing of this voice. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I knew you’d be here… after having seen a completely flushed and uncoordinated Ninomiya Kazunari I was sure something has happened between the two of you…”  
  
“Nothing happened… you may go…” Satoshi spoke as he breathed slowly, trying to suppress his urge to grab his katana in his hands.  
  
“I’m not blind… I’ve caught him looking at you while he was rehearsing…”  
  
“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything, Matsumoto”  
  
Jun smiled and shook his head. “You’re right… under any other circumstances it wouldn’t… but when his moves become obviously more elegant and his voice sweeter _only_ when his eyes are set on _you_ … it _does_ …”  
  
Satoshi could feel his heart crushing violently against his ribs. “And you’re telling me this… because?!” his voice colder than ice.  
  
“I can see the story repeating itself…” Jun said, his eyes being locked on Satoshi. “Only that this time, the little hero’s name is Kazunari instead of -” Jun’s eyes bulged as he felt the cold blade of the katana touching his neck.  
  
“Don’t you even dare mention that name… do you understand me, Matsumoto?” Satoshi hissed, close to Jun’s ear. “You were the one who told me that I’m not the one I used to be… and I agree… I’m _not_ … so you better be careful… I don’t know what you’re planning by bringing this young man here but I can feel it…”  
  
“What?” Jun asked without fear. “You’re out of your mind… I simply followed orders… and… he was the best candidate…”  
  
“Matsumoto…” Satoshi spoke slowly. “I know you’re not over the fact that the Emperor never loved you back… But I know neither your emotions nor your thoughts about it and to be honest I don’t care… I have to warn you though… don’t mess up with me… Got it?”  
  
With one fast move, he freed Jun and pushed him out of his room. His breathing was fast. He didn’t know what to think… after being betrayed by the only person he would die for, he had learnt to see only enemies around him… he had lost his faith in people, making him prefer to close to himself… remain on his own. At least, this way he wouldn’t be hurt again.  
  
 _I was stupid once… believing in love… in honest emotions… I’m not like that… I have reevaluated many things in my life… I’m not the one I used to be…_ he kept thinking as he put the katana back to its sheath. _No…_ _I’m not… I only have to avoid him… I have to avoid him at any cost…_  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
“Your Majesty!” Masaki was taken by surprise as he opened the door.  
  
“You look so cute when you are surprised Masaki…” the Emperor caressed his cheek softly as he entered. “Where is he?”  
  
“The one I’m training, your Majesty?” Masaki asked, trying to make his voice sound as sweet as possible.  
  
“Yes… I’ve been wanting to see him since he came here but I knew that neither Jun nor you would let me earlier…”  
  
“Your…”  
  
Noriyuki came closer, cupping both Masaki’s cheeks. “Don’t be jealous Masaki… you will be my favorite no matter who enters the Ooku… I’m just curious…”  
  
“I’m no one to…”  
  
“You are…” the Emperor replied fast not giving the chance to Masaki to finish his words.  
  
“Your Majesty…” Masaki looked at him, smiling. “I’ll bring him to you…”  
  
***  
  
Nino had been watching the whole scene from the slightly opened door of his. _I don’t know what you say Aiba-kun but it’s clear that you’re sad when he touches you… You pretend the same way as me…_ After living with him for three weeks now, he was sure that the older man had a secret.  
  
His attention fell afterwards closely on the Emperor. To his surprise, he looked not as old as he was afraid of at first and, if Nino wanted to be completely honest, he had to admit he looked rather handsome, tall as he was.  
  
Satoshi’s image crossed his mind, making him squeeze his eyes tightly. _He is shorter much shorter than him… and his voice is rougher… but… he’s beautiful… differently beautiful… but… no… no… I can’t… It’s enough that I’ve tortured myself all those nights trying to speak with him when he’s nowhere to be seen. I must focus…_  
  
He had just closed the door, making sur his clothes and hair looked proper to present himself for the first time in front of the Emperor, when he heard a soft knock.  
  
“Yes…” he said in whispering tone.  
  
The door slid, revealing Masaki. Immediately, the latter came closer to Nino, paying attention to the details.  
  
“That’s why you’ve insisted I look this good every day… because you were expecting the Emperor…”  
  
Masaki took a deep breath. “He wants to meet us as we are… not as we look when he calls for us…”  
  
“Yet you looked like that…” Nino muttered before he could hold himself back.  
  
Masaki’s grip on his shoulders stiffened. “What?”  
  
Nino lowered his head. “No… I just meant that you… I could see it in your eyes… It was clear that you were thinking… you reminded me of myself… in a way… with my clients I mean… though I might just… be stupid… I’m sorry…” his voice trembling.  
  
Masaki was biting his lower lip, pretending not having heard anything. “You saw the way he treated me… right?” Nino could only nod. “He’s a good man…” his voice softened as he spoke the last words. “Come…” Nino took a deep breath and was ready to make the first step outside the room when he heard the other whispering to him. “Don’t be afraid… just be yourself… you’re ready…”  
  
***  
  
“So this is the one…” he heard the Emperor saying as he came closer to Nino whose head was hanging low as it should.  
  
He could feel the Emperor coming closer to him, walking around him, his eyes scanning his figure. “You’re really cute… your name?”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari… your Majesty…” Nino replied in a tiny voice.  
  
“Raise your gaze Kazunari…” the order was clear and Nino obeyed just to be left with his mouth agape. Besides the Emperor was standing the one person he wished to see the most and in the same time the least at that particular moment; the guard. Satoshi’s gaze was intense, piercing through his eyes, deep in his soul, making him feel even worse.  
  
The Emperor laughed. “Don’t look this shocked Kazunari… He might look scary but he’s of my trust… he’s here to protect you all along with the rest of the guards around the palace…”  
  
Nino broke the gaze with difficulty before bowing softly. “Of course… your Majesty…”  
  
“Do you like it here?”  
  
“Yes… It’s very beautiful and Masaki-kun as well as Matsumoto-san have helped me a lot… I can’t be but grateful…”  
  
“I’m happy to hear that…” the Emperor looked at Masaki who was standing a bit further.  
  
“Masaki… I’ll be expecting you at the dinner of the night before the new moon. Kazunari may come and attend as well… it will be a good chance to see his talent in singing and dancing… That way I’ll have you by my side the whole night… We will meet again Kazunari…” the Emperor said softly before coming closer to his favorite member and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Masaki…” he caressed the latter’s hair before turning around and leaving the room along with the guard who spoke nothing.  
  
Both Masaki and Nino were bowing till the door was closed.  
  
“Kazunari-kun…” Masaki said smiling. “Congratulations! Calling you to attend the dinner means that you made a good impression on him!”  
  
Nino could feel his heart beating fast. He was feeling relieved and anxious in the same time but chose to show nothing else but happiness. “I’m happy I was able to be worthy of you…”  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
“Sho… tell me what’s happening?” Masaki asked when he realized he was led once again to the youngest prince’s chambers. Sho sat at the bed, saying nothing. “Sho…”  
  
“Masaki… my love… I told you my room has a problem… and I was allowed to sleep here…”  
  
Masaki sat by his side, his hand holding Sho’s. “Then why aren’t there any of your clothes? This room doesn’t smell like you… Tell me… what’s going on?”  
  
“I… We… the prince gave me this room… to be able to spend some nights…”  
  
“He…” Masaki’s voice was trembling. “He knows about… us?”  
  
Sho shook his head, smiling. _I won’t give you this kind of burden my love._ “No… he just saw me sneaking inside my room late at night and guessed I’m seeing someone… I convinced him it was one of the servants… and he told me that I didn’t have to worry anymore and that I could easily pass the nights with my lover here…”  
  
Masaki had narrowed his eyes. “Do you think that I’m this stupid? What’s going on?” Sho was biting his lower lip. “Sho…” Masaki squeezed Sho’s hand, making him look back at his eyes.  
  
“He just asked me to praise him in front of the Emperor… you know his reputation…” Masaki could only nod. “Don’t worry… there’s no problem… you are safe my love…” Sho sighed relieved when he saw a shy smile appear on his lover’s lips. “That’s how I want to see you… smiling…”  
  
“That’s why he gave you this room?”  
  
Sho smiled warmly. “Yes… that way he reminds me of keeping my promise… No one will come here…”  
  
“So…” Masaki’s eyes filled with tears “you mean… here we can spend the night till the early morning without being afraid of getting caught?”  
  
Sho nodded and kissed Masaki’s forehead. “Yes… I’ll be able to see your face when the sun rises, brighten it up even more…”  
  
Masaki didn’t say anything in reply. He crushed their lips together passionately, making them both fall back on the bed. “Make love to me Sho…”  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear anything else. His hand opened the obi that was beautifully tied on Masaki’s back and lowered the kimono. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered before tasting the soft, cream white skin of Masaki’s torso. His lips were spreading small kisses wherever he could reach, enjoying the puffs and moans that were escaping Masaki’s throat.  
  
“I want to touch you…” Masaki whispered and Sho stopped his ministrations for a moment to let his lover open his yukata.  
  
“I’m yours…” Sho said lustfully, as Masaki turned them around in order to sit on his lover’s thighs.  
  
“I love you… Sho… I love you so much…” Masaki kept muttering, his hands roaming on Sho’s arms while his mouth covered the hardness that sought for release. Sho gasped at the feeling of warmness around him. Masaki would always give him everything…  
  
Soon, the latter was made to stop and turned back on his back as Sho prepared him slowly. He wanted to be able to see his eyes while they were becoming one. Once Sho felt his lover was ready enough, he covered his member with a great amount of oil and slowly pushed till he was fully buried deep inside of Masaki.  
  
“Please Sho… I want to feel you…” Masaki’s husky voice reached his ears and reluctantly made the first move. Immediately, he was pulled into a forceful kiss, making him forget the maze he was trapped into. All he cared about at the moment was the bliss he could only find with the man he loved the most.  
………………………………………….  
  
  
Nino was sitting close to the window. He had realized that Masaki wasn’t spending every single night in the house but it wasn’t of his concern where his mentor was. He sighed as he brought back in his mind the small kiss the guard had given to him. It wasn’t even a real kiss, yet it had managed to haunt him. Nino had tried to convince himself that he kept on thinking about it because his clients always avoided kissing him on the lips, as they were more eager to explore other parts of his body, but without success. He knew that he was thinking about it because he wished it lasted longer… because he wished he could taste it again and again…  
  
Suddenly, he thought he saw someone looking back at him. Turning his eyes to the right, he saw _him_. _Ohno Satoshi…_ Without thinking about it twice, he stormed out of the house as fast as possible.  
  
“Wait! I need to talk to you…” he spoke out loud.  
  
“I don’t think we have anything to say…” the guard’s voice cold and hostile as the first time they had met.  
  
“What happened?” Nino whispered.  
  
Satoshi raised his gaze. “Why? Should have anything happened?”  
  
“You…”  
  
“Me what?” the other snapped at him.  
  
“I don’t know… you were different the last time we met…”  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs, before coming closer to Nino. “Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about the _kiss_ …”  
  
“Eh…?” Nino couldn’t believe his ears.  
  
“You are _supposed_ to be a _whore_ … Never expected you’d be so troubled…”  
  
Those last words pierced straight into Nino’s heart but tried to show nothing to the other. _You’re trying desperately to keep your distance… but… I know the way you were looking at me when you were with the Emperor… even tonight… you were there…_ “I might be a whore as you say…” he said calmly “… but… I’m not used to be kissed on the lips…” Satoshi gasped at the hearing of that.  
  
“No one has ever liked me enough to kiss me there… no one has ever thought of me as a person worthy to be kissed there…” he said almost whispering and waited for the other to say something but nothing. He smiled bitterly when he saw the other remaining silent and made a couple of steps backwards.  “Good night… Ohno Sa-”  
  
He didn’t have the chance to finish his words as two lips claimed his, not reluctantly, like last time, but lustfully… with force… not leaving him a chance to escape. His hands found their way to the guard’s nape while he tilted his head to help him deepen the kiss. After several minutes and having needed air to fill their lungs, they broke it staring intensely at each other’s eyes.  
  
“You…” Satoshi started speaking but was hushed by Nino’s hand.  
  
“Don’t say anything… please… just… just hold me in your arms… please…”  
  
The guard could feel the plea in the other’s voice and said nothing more. He brought the younger closer to his body, letting himself inhale the discreet scent of sakura his skin was emitting. His eyes turned up in the sky and instinctively his hands tightened around Nino’s slim waist. _I guess I might be weak after all…_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 4!!! ^_^ We have found out a part of Nino's past... many things are yet to be revealed but this is important for the evolution of the story! You'll see what I mean! ;)  
Also... we found out who was the one that caught Sakuraiba: Prince Toma! (I love Toma very much and I needed to include him in the story ><") My image of him here is slightly inspired by his role in 'Genji Monogatari'! :P Sho might have come to an agreement that he's not happy with but at least, that way they can see each other without fearing the whole time of getting caught ( ~~at least for now~~ )! XP  
The Emperor went to see Nino! He was called to attend the dinner which means that he made a good impression. Though, something might happen in this dinner?! We'll see... *coughs*  
Ohno will continue to be a bit mysterious ><" though we found out that he was in love with someone in the past who betrayed him... I want him to open his heart to Nino... and then you'll find out even more about him! I promise! ;D  
As for Jun's character... we'll see more as the story progresses... ^^" He will play an important role!  
And lastly, Ohmiya... Ohno couldn't repress his longing for Nino and kissed him twice!!! yay! ;)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you next week! ^_^

 

 

 

 


	5. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both main pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)

 

Part 5

 

Satoshi was lying down on his futon, unable to sleep. His mind was travelling back to the kiss and the way the body of that newcomer was clinging on his while his tongue was exploring every inch of the younger one’s mouth. He could still hear the soft, muffled moans that were escaping from the other’s throat… He could still feel those hands gripping tightly the sleeves of his yukata… the way Nino was responding to every single caress of his… even if it was a feather like touch on his face.

For Satoshi, it was still unbelievable that he was the one who had initiated it… that he was the one who had proved to be weak once again. He knew that people like Nino were trained… trained to please… to deceive. It was their goal… to make the other believe that they actually had feelings for him… that they actually loved him.

Yet… something in the other’s eyes was making his heart beat faster; making him believe that Ninomiya Kazunari wasn’t faking it. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, something in the younger one had caught his attention from the first time he ever set his eyes on him. Was it the sadness he could discern in his eyes… the empty gazes in the horizon… or perhaps the way Nino desperately sought for snugness… protection… in Satoshi’s arms…? But he could feel something familiar… pain.

_How can I be sure that this isn’t a part of a game?_ He sat up burying his face in his palms. _No… I have to stop this madness… Time cannot travel back… I can’t go back… I’m not the one I used to be… I’m the one I chose to be…_ He felt tears threatening to leave his eyes and blinked them away. It had been seven years… seven years he had sworn to become the man he was today.  
***

_“Hiroyama-sama… did you ask to see… me?” Satoshi asked as he entered his lord’s room to be left dumbfounded. Next to the shogun, there was someone he had never expected to see._

_“Yes… I will be brief Ohno. From now on, you have no right on Tadayoshi… He’s mine…”_

_“But…” Satoshi replied without being able to believe in his eyes._

_“Listen… Ohno… You are one of the best samurais under my command and I wish you to remain in your position… I’m just saying that Tadayoshi belongs to me… Understand?” the Shogun replied, the warning tone in his voice being evident._

_Satoshi felt as if tens of swords were stabbed straight in his heart, seeing the triumphant smile on the face of the person he considered till then as his lover. Unable to say anything, he only lowered his head and got out. He was walking towards his room when he heard the familiar voice calling his name._

_“Satoshi…” Satoshi stopped but kept his back on the other. “I just want to thank you… If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have been where I am today... When I first heard that you were the most trustful samurai of the shogun, I knew that I had to come closer to you. I was just lucky that you proved to be not as smart as you are probably during a battle… It was worth it to spend all those nights with you… as a matter of fact they were quite enjoying… especially when I thought that every time you were spilling your cum inside of me, I was one step closer to my goal… The shogun’s bed… Thank you for your help… I’ll always remember it…”_

_Satoshi felt his heart beating crazily against his ribs and anger building up in him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was holding his katana in his right hand, letting its blade touch softly the skin of his former lover._

_“What… What are you doing?” Tadayoshi’s panicked voice reached his ears. “You… you will be sentenced to death… I belong to your lord now… if… if you touch me… you heard him…”_

_Satoshi, still blind from the mixed feelings that were filling up his mind, let the blade touch the skin even more till he saw drops o blood on it. The other’s scream made him realize what he was doing and pushed him away. Tadayoshi wouldn’t die but it would definitely leave a mark around his neck… Satoshi would be the one who would be charged with treachery and would be condemned to death… Staring blankly at his katana realized that there was only one solution for him… ‘I have to escape… now…’_  
***

Satoshi walked towards the window, looking outside his mind travelling from Tadayoshi to Nino and their interaction earlier that night.  
\---

“Just let me stay like that…” Nino whispered, burying his head in the crook of Satoshi’s neck. “Please…” Satoshi was torn between pushing him away and letting him stay exactly where he was. As if the other could read his mind, he moved his head so that he could look at Satoshi’s eyes. “I promise… I… I won’t bother you again… just… for tonight… please…”

The plea was clear and Satoshi couldn’t help but hold the other even tighter than before, his mouth ghosting over Nino’s hair. He felt his heart hitting fast as those soft lips attached to his neck for a moment before the hands around his waist became tighter. “Thank you…” Nino whispered.

After having remained like that for some time, Nino turned his head up, meeting Satoshi’s questioning gaze on him. “Is it crazy that I feel like I know you…? That…” he bit his lower lip “…I seek for you all the time… when I know that I shouldn’t… not only because it is against the rules… but… also because… you dislike people like me…”

“I…” Satoshi tried to speak but Nino didn’t let him.

“I’m sorry… for imposing myself like that… it must be really selfish on my part…”

Satoshi brought his right hand closer to Nino’s face, his fingers tracing a small path on the latter’s cheek while his eyes were locked on those beautifully shaped lips. “I was the one who came to you tonight… I was the one who would spend my day looking at you from afar… and yet I can’t understand why…”

“I know… as I also know that we shouldn’t… we-”

Satoshi couldn’t help it. His hand had moved to Nino’s soft hair brushing through it, grabbing it a bit forcefully so that the latter’s neck was revealed to him. “You… you’re beautiful…” he whispered hoarsely, his breath hitting directly on the cream-like skin, before kissing and sucking on it hungrily, his body leaning even more on Nino’s causing them to fall down on the grass. His hands were moving towards the obi, loosening it so that they could trace the skin underneath the kimono.

Nino’s breath had turned uneven, his heart beating in a crazy rhythm as he felt the other opening its collar. He wanted to stop him the same way he wanted him to continue. He could recognize the desperation as well as the pain in the guard’s ministrations. Suddenly, he felt something hot on his collarbones; the muffled sobs that reached his ears made it clear that it was tears. _Why are you this hurt?_ Sighing, he let his hands move to the guard’s hair, caressing it softly.

Satoshi gasped at the feeling of the other’s hands on him. _Why?!_ He looked up and met the younger man’s reassuring gaze on him. “Why?”

“I don’t know…” Nino whispered as he wiped with his thumbs the tears away. “I honestly don’t know…”

Satoshi sat up, turning his head the other way, avoiding Nino’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to…”

Nino didn’t say anything. He simply placed his hand on top of Satoshi’s and let his head fall on his left shoulder.

Satoshi sighed, lowering his head. “I’m sorry…”

Nino made the guard look at him and smiled. “You don’t have to…” he whispered, his voice being warmth.

“But… I…” Satoshi tried to speak but stopped when he saw Nino shaking his head.

“I can tell when someone wants to really hurt me and take advantage of me and when not…”

“I…”

Nino leaned closer so that their lips were only a couple of inches apart. “Kiss me…” his demand was bold but he didn’t care… his mind was a mess, full of different emotions, but all he wished at the moment was to feel the other. “Just kiss me…”

Satoshi kept on looking at him before capturing slowly his lips, locking them together.  
\---

“Why did you have to cross my path…? Why…? Why now…?” he muttered to himself, finally giving in the sobs that were threatening to leave his body.  
…………………………………………….

 

“Since when are you awake?” Masaki mumbled hoarsely as he opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the daylight.

Sho, who was leaning on his elbow, brushed his hand through his lover’s hair and smiled. “It’s been a while…”

“And why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were so beautiful… sleeping peacefully… you were like an angel…”

“So you were watching me the whole time?” Masaki spoke shyly, moving closer to Sho.

“Yes… It’s the first time I was able to look at you like that… being bathed in sunrays...”

“Sho…” Masaki’s voice came out trembling and Sho cursed himself in his head for making his lover feel bad.

“Hey…” Sho reached for Masaki’s chin in order to make the latter look at him. “It won’t be the last one… I promise you…”

“I hope so too… I love you, Sho…” Masaki said with teary eyes, trying to smile, as he leaned to capture Sho’s lips.

“What a beautiful picture!” a third voice was heard in the room, startling the two lovers.

They had both frozen as they recognized to whom it belonged.

“You don’t have to be so surprised!”

“Ho- How…?”

“…Did I enter my own chambers?!” Toma asked raising his eyebrows. “Sakurai-san… Please… Don’t ask unnecessary questions… Though, I can understand it since you’re in a state of shock… But you shouldn’t be in the first place. I mean I am the one who gave you the permission to use it, if I’m not mistaken…” the prince continued in the same carefree tone, enjoying the way Masaki’s eyes were staring at him. _Who would have told me that it would be him the one seeking for answers?! Interesting…_

“What… are you doing here?” Sho managed to ask, while trying to cover their naked torsos with the white sheets.

“Well I knew that you’d be here… and I didn’t want to come to your office or call you officially to mine… It would only raise unnecessary questions… What have you done about that small deal between us? A considerate time has passed if I’m not mistaken…”

“I have spoken to his Majesty, your Highness… He was surprised but he really showed some interest in my words. I… I can assure you of that…”

“Then?” Toma’s voice turned suddenly strict.

“I want to wait for the Council…” Sho said fast, catching the prince’s attention.

“Oh… I like the way you’re thinking… Sakurai-san…”

“I will make sure your wish will be granted…” Sho muttered, trying to sound confident.

Toma moved closer to the two men on the bed and sat at the one side. “I hope so…” he said smiling, his eyes locked on Masaki. “Otherwise…” his right hand moved towards the latter’s cheek “I will have to reveal the sad news to my brother… poor him… having to hear that his most beloved one prefers someone else’s touches…”

Sighing he got up and headed to the door without throwing another glance on the two lovers. “I’ll be waiting for the Council Sakurai-san… we’re allies after all…” and with that left the room.

“I have brought trouble to you…” Masaki whispered, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. “I’m sorry Sho… I’m so sorry…”

Sho, not being able to look at Masaki accusing himself like that, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his lips attaching on the other’s nape. “You have brought me no trouble my love… you know the prince is right… he’s not made for battles… it would cause unnecessary problems to the Emperor… I’m sure I…”

“Yet… you’re forced…” the words came out as a whisper, almost inaudible.

“No… I’m not forced… I’m just fulfilling my promise…” Masaki turned slightly his head towards Sho who was looking back at him with eyes full of love and warmth. “… to you Masaki…”

“I love you…”

Sho smiled and pecked his lover’s lips. “I love you too… I love you so much, my Masaki…”  
..............................................................

 

“So?” Toma heard the familiar voice as soon as he opened the door of his room.

“I must have expected that you’d be here… Don’t worry! Everything is going as we have dealt…” he replied without throwing a single glance to the other. “I saw them… as you were suspecting it they’re passing the whole night together…”

“Of course they would…” the other muttered to himself.

“So?” Toma asked impatiently. “Will you keep your promise about tonight?”

The other chuckled. “Impatient as always…”

“It’s in my nature… I can’t help it… So?” Toma asked again; his voice higher than before.

“Tonight Makiko and Yuuki will be waiting for you in your room… But…”

“You have to wait until the Council… Sakurai will do anything to protect that little bitch of his…”

“I’m glad to hear that…”

The prince sighed. “I will be glad as well if you fulfill your part of our deal as well…”

 “You are the one who said something about the Council… if I have to wait till then, I’m afraid that you’ll have to wait as well…”

Toma clenched his hands into fists. “Fine… leave… at once…”

The other bowed, smirking. “As you wish… your Highness…”  
…………………………………………............

 

“Yorimoto… you arrived”

“Your Majesty…” the daimyo bowed as he appeared in front of the Emperor. “It’s an honor to be invited…”

“The times aren’t easy, Yorimoto… you know it very well…”

“Yes… unfortunately according to some sources on the north the rumors, regarding the idea of a conspiracy, are gaining ground…”

The Emperor walked passing by the daimyo that till then kept his head lowered. “I know that your influence is important… Do you think that we can avoid the war?” Yorimoto seemed to be reluctant to give an answer. “Speak!” the Emperor’s voice echoed across the throne room.

“I’m… afraid not, your Majesty… Miyashita and Tokugawa have joined forces… the danger though does not lie only to the number of their men… but moreover to the strong relation they have with the commoners… Sometimes it’s the people’s will that might determine someone’s position… no matter how high in hierarchy he might be…”

The Emperor landed his hand forcefully on the big desk that was in the middle of the room. “You have sent the spies I asked you to?”

Yorimoto nodded. “Of course, your Majesty… I’ve been expecting the first information from day to day…”

“Good… I knew you would be successful with it… If I announce it in the Council they will pressure to go on official move but I find it too early… Make sure you learn everything you can and if I find them interesting you’ll have your reward…”

Yorimoto bowed smirking. “I’m always at your service, your Majesty”

“You may go and rest… I’ll see you at dinner tonight…”

“As you wish, your Majesty…”

 

_You should thank the emergency of the situation and the fact that I know your love for money and fameYorimoto, otherwise you would never enter my palace... Never..._ the Emperor thought as he saw the daimyo leaving. He knew that he wouldn't betray him as Yorimoto was disliked by the shoguns moving against him. _I just hope everything finishes before it starts..._  
……………………………………….........

 

“Will I be ok?” Nino asked Masaki worried, as the latter was preparing him for the dinner where he would dance for the first time in front of the Emperor.

“I found out by Jun-kun that there will also be a guest… that may be good… you won’t have to focus only on the Emperor but also the others… It might make it look more familiar to you that way… I will be there too… Everything will be fine! I promise you!”

Nino sighed. “I hope so, too…”

Masaki made sure that the younger one looked perfect. “You look cute but also elegantly beautiful… perfect! I’m sure Jun-kun will be satisfied with the result!”

“As a matter of fact I am!” Jun’s voice was heard from behind, making the two men turn their heads.

“Ma… tsumoto-san…” Nino whispered, his trembling voice betraying his nervousness.

Jun came closer smiling reassuringly. “You really made miracles Aiba-kun! You managed to create the image his Majesty loves the most… as expected from the number one member of the Ooku! I’m sure he’ll manage to captivate everyone tonight!”

Masaki bowed, smiling widely. “I’m glad that you approve of it!”

Jun placed his hand on Masaki’s left shoulder. “You should get changed now… Don’t forget that you’ll accompany his Majesty tonight as his companion… I have already ordered the servants to get the bath ready… There’s not much time left… I will be the one who will have the last rehearsal with Ninomiya-kun…”

“Thank you, Jun-kun!” Masaki replied before turning to Nino who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. “You can do it, Kazunari-kun! I have faith in you!” and with that got out of the house in order to get ready.  
..................................................

 

Masaki kneeled on the floor right outside the door. He was wearing a kimono in golden and red shades, his hair being loosely caught in his back, letting only a few tufts falling freely on his face. His heart was beating painfully against his ribs; he knew that Sho would also be there. This was an official dinner… there was a guest which meant that his secret lover would be also obliged to attend it. He took a deep breath and slowly slid the door open. His eyes fell on the Emperor whose face enlightened the moment their gazes met. Behind there was _him_ with his head lowered avoiding looking at his direction.

Masaki entered and sat by the Emperor’s side. The latter’s hand immediately wrapped around his shoulders bringing Masaki’s body closer to his. “You look so beautiful my Masaki… more beautiful than all the flowers of this world…” the words were spoken in a low tone but Masaki knew that Sho could also hear them perfectly.

He took a deep breath and smiled, trying to focus on the Emperor’s face. “I’m honored to listen that… your Majesty… you always flatter me too much…”

The Emperor smiled and pecked Masaki’s cheek. “I do not flatter I only say the truth… you are very beautiful Masaki… and you are mine…” Masaki stiffened against his will at the hearing of the last words and wished the other wouldn’t take notice. He felt the Emperor’s fingers on his chin, making him look straight at his eyes. “I do not want you to forget that… Masaki…”

Masaki frowned slightly, his heart jumping inside his chest. “How… how am I supposed to forget that…” he leaned closer so that only the Emperor could hear him “No… riyuki…?” he whispered as he brought one of his hands to caress feather-like the Emperor’s face. “I belong to you…”

The Emperor smiled, kissing the palm that was hesitantly resting close to his lips. “The only thing that I’m asking for is devotion and trust… nothing else …”

“You have them both…” Masaki replied, seeking for an answer in the other’s eyes. He could tell that the tone in the Emperor’s voice was showing doubt… not accusation… no… he would be dead by now if he knew…but the doubt was clear and that made him feel uneasy.

“I just want you to remember that… Masaki…” the Emperor replied calmly before joining their lips into a slow kiss.  
***

The food was served and the Emperor had relaxed giving the order for the entertainment to begin. The door opened revealing Nino dressed in a kimono in different shades of blue and turquoise tone, his face having the slightest traces of make-up. Immediately the sound of shamisen filled the room accompanying his melodic voice.

The way the Emperor’s hand was caressing Masaki’s arm while his eyes were locked on Nino proved that he was enjoying the view in front of him. The new member’s movements were fluid and elegant… the way he moved around the room made everyone forget the fact that he was small figured.

Nino tried to follow Jun’s piece of advice; to make sure he showed the same interest on every single guest in the room… even on Masaki himself… so that the Emperor could see the way he could assert his presence in the Ooku. The song was reaching at its end when Nino turned to the most important guest of the night to be left with his mouth agape. In front of him there was the man he wished to never meet again in his life; yet there he was, smirking, his tongue licking his lower lip while his eyes kept on scanning him from head to toe.

Nino tried to concentrate till the end, wishing that he would be out of there as soon as possible. Luckily the song ended, followed by the loud handclaps. _Why does he have to be the one the Emperor has invited? What if he decides to send me back?_ Fear crawled on his heart, making him slightly tremble. _I can’t… he… he can’t take me back… No… he can’t…_

Nino was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that the Emperor was calling for him. Reluctantly, he came closer and kneeled in front of him, avoiding throwing a single glance on the man sitting a few meters away. His head was lowered and his heart was beating crazily. He only wished that nothing would happen.

“Your dance was marvelous Kazunari… as well as your voice… you sang beautifully…”

“I’m honored to hear that, your Majesty…” Nino muttered in a tiny voice. He just wanted to vanish from the room and go to the small house he was living, seeking its safety.

“I think that I’ll call for you earlier than Jun assumed… you are very cute…” the Emperor’s free hand reached for Nino’s cheek. “You may go now… rest well…”

“With your permission… your Majesty…” Nino bowed, his head touching the floor before leaving the room fast yet with grace.

The Emperor turned his attention to Masaki whose lips formed a shy smile. “I could see you in some of his movements Masaki… you seem to know my weaknesses perfectly…” Noriyuki whispered close to his companion’s ear.

“I just wished the result was satisfying for you… your Ma-” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing “I mean… Noriyuki…” Masaki whispered back.

“You will join me tonight…” the Emperor said fast before unwrapping his hand from Masaki’s shoulders. “Go and wait for me in my bedroom…” he said in a lower tone, leaning closer so that he pecked his lips.

“As you wish… your Majesty…” Masaki replied and after having bowed to the ones in the room left as fast as possible, not wanting to know the sadness that must have been portrayed on Sho’s face.  
***

“That performer was marvelous if I may say so your Majesty…” the daimyo said in the best polite tone he could as soon as Masaki had left the room.

The Emperor smiled. “He’s the newest member of the Ooku…”

The Daimyo smiled as his mind ran back to his memories.  
\---

_“Enter…” Yorimoto said as he heard the soft knock on his door. He was sitting at the one side of the futon, wearing nothing else but his fundoshi on._

_“You asked for me Yorimoto-sama?” Nino asked with trembling voice as his eyes met the almost naked man waiting for him._

_“Come closer!”_

_Nino did as he was told and soon found himself lying down on the futon, his garment left on the floor. The hands of the daimyo were moving all over his torso as his mouth came and attached on his collarbones, tasting the few droplets of sweat that rested there because of his anxiety._

_“Don’t be like that Kazunari…” the older man whispered straight in his ear as his hand reached down for his virgin hole. “I promise you...You’ll like it…” and with that he pushed one of his fingers inside, feeling the muscles contradicting against the unwanted intrusion._  
\---

“I’m sure he’ll be devoted to you… your Majesty…” he said to the Emperor, still trying to process that his presence to the Palace could have such an interesting outcome.  
………………………………………….

 

“I thought we’d never meet again… Ninomiya Kazunari… or… should I call you _Yasuda_?” Nino felt his heart stopping when he heard that voice. He was walking towards his house. _When did Yorimoto manage to follow me?_

“What?” Yorimoto continued as he came closer to the other.  “Aren’t you happy to see me? I do remember you trembling under my touch… your cum spreading hot all over your chest… have you forgotten it?”   


  
Nino tried to make a step forward but the daimyo’s tight grip on his left arm forbid him from escaping. “I haven’t… as I also haven’t forgotten that you left me while you were my _property_ …” his voice changing gradually “And now you managed to reach the Emperor’s bedroom… you little whore…”

“Let me go…” Nino tried in vain to free himself.

“Why don’t we make a deal?” Yorimoto said tightening even further his grip. “Pass the nights I’m here with me or I’ll make sure everything from this part of your past reaches the Emperor’s ears… Your choice…”

“Let him go at once and remain alive…” a cold voice was suddenly heard from behind causing the daimyo to freeze as he realized that there was the tip of a katana pointing exactly on his spine “… or these will be the last words you’ll ever say… Your choice… Yorimoto- _sama…_ ”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 5! ^_^ We finally found out a small part of Ohno's past! He's betrayed by the one he thought of as his love and did something that he shouldn't have in the first place... I know that maany pieces are missing but the puzzle will be filled gradually as the story progresses! I promise! :)  
Ohmiya seem to be confused between their feelings and thoughts... the attraction though is undeniable by both parties! ;D  
Toma doesn't seem to hesitate when it comes to the deal with Sho ~~only that we found out that this deal is a part of another deal he's made...~~ complicated a bit huh?! XP  
And then comes the dinner! Masaki was reminded that he belongs to the Emperor and no one else... We'll see if that means anything or not and if yes, why! ;)  
Yorimoto has come to the palace and meets Nino after so many years...  his imprudent behavior towards Nino made Ohno angry...  
And again it's a cliff..... gomeeeen.... ><"

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you next week! ^_^


	6. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R - NC17(-ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 6

  


 

Nino couldn’t utter a word as he saw the way the blade of the katana was flirting with Yorimoto’s skin. He had never seen Satoshi’s eyes having so much determination before and he couldn’t help but feel scared. If something happened there was a high chance of causing trouble to both of them since Yorimoto was a man of power, close to the Emperor taken that he was his guest. The daimyo’s hand though remained on his arm, as if he had nothing to fear.  
  
“Ohno…” Yorimoto whispered his lips forming the slightest hint of smirk. “Who would have thought that we’d meet again…?”  
  
“ _I asked you something_ if I remember correctly… ” the guard said in the same hostile tone his eyes narrowing deeply ignoring the questioning eyes of Nino. “You are forbidden to be here… you do know that, right? If you don’t let Ninomiya free, I swear I’ll have your throat cut or perhaps you prefer to have my katana pierce your spine? It works both ways for me you know…”  
  
The daimyo raised both his hands in the air but Satoshi didn’t loosen his grip. “I did as you said so…”  
  
“You…” Satoshi growled to Nino “Go back to your house!”  
  
It was only when Nino had vanished from there when he took the katana back to its case.  
  
“I warn you…”  
  
The daimyo burst into laughs. “ _You_ warn _me_? Who would have thought?! Ohno Satoshi… the _famous_ Ohno Satoshi warns _me_ … Listen… I don’t know how you managed to escape and what is more to survive for all these years…  and little do I care… you managed though to persuade the Emperor to put you into such an important position… I should congratulate you… your capability in scheming must be magnificent but please… do not forget that as much as of a whisperer you might be three times of betrayal causes your head… First the lord of your patrimonial village… then the shogun… and now the Emperor himself… be aware…”  
  
Satoshi who was listening to Yorimoto’s words with his head hanging low looked up smirking. “I warn you Yorimoto… _If_ you come and wander around the Ooku again you’ll be dead before you realize what happened… The Emperor is very sensitive with its members… do not forget that… As for the betrayal that you spoke of, I should remind you that I only follow orders… which happen to be clear… Now please… I’m sure his Majesty asked you to _rest_ … Good night _my lord…_ ” his tone was ironic as he stepped aside to make way to the daimyo that left cursing.  
  
“I should have killed you when I still could…” Satoshi hissed under his breath, both his hands clenching into fists as he saw the older man entering the back side of the main building. “Bastard…”  
***  
  
Nino was walking up and down in his bedroom lost in his thoughts. First there was Yorimoto… a man he had wished never to meet again… He had kept the fact that he used to be taken by the Daimyo a secret… he preferred to have Jun think that his parents sold him to ‘Hanabira’. If the Emperor found out that he used to belong to one of the Daimyos, there was a chance to be sent back to him. He shivered even at the thought of it… He had spent enough nights having nightmares about those disgusting hands roaming his naked body… taking him selfishly… painfully…  
  
“Care enough to explain?” a voice was suddenly heard behind him causing him to startle. Nino didn’t dare to turn around and just lowered his head. “I asked you something!” the guard’s voice was heard once again, higher and angrier than before but Nino remained silent. “Damn you… speak!” Satoshi gripped the other’s arm and forcefully turned him around. “Why the hell was Yorimoto saying those things to you? What is your relation with him?”  
  
“I…” Nino tried to speak but in the end couldn’t. His body gave in the sobs and the spasms that soon followed them making Satoshi give up and sighing wrap his arms around Nino’s slim waist, bringing him closer to his body.  
  
“Shhh…” he whispered close to Nino’s ear. “It’s ok…” he could feel Nino’s hands gripping desperately on his yukata and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the trembling and obviously scared to death figure in front of him. His hand caressed the younger one’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s ok… I’m sorry for yelling at you…”  
  
They remained like that for several minutes till Nino had stopped the intense crying and was just resting his head on Satoshi’s shoulder. “He’s the one who took me from my parents when I was twelve…” Nino whispered out of the blue, still remaining close to the other. “… As…” Nino gulped, closing his eyes tightly as he spoke, trembling the rest of his sentence. “…payment for my family’s debt…”  
  
Satoshi was left dumbfounded. “They sold you to him?!”  
  
“They… didn’t have a choice… he would kill us all… he…”  
  
“But Ninomiya…” Satoshi made Nino look at him. “You… you were only a kid…”  
  
“I…” Nino spoke his eyes not daring meeting the guard’s ones “… he waited until I was older… till then he would only kiss me on the chick… caress my hand… my back… but he waited till…” he bit his lower lip ashamed of himself.  
  
“Don’t…” Satoshi said abruptly. “Don’t feel ashamed… please… you are not the one to… he… he’s the one to be blamed… he was touching a child…”  
  
“I told you I…”  
  
“You escaped?” Satoshi asked cutting Nino off. He could see and understand partially why Nino would try to justify the daimyo’s behavior on him but that didn’t mean that there was a reason for it… not when the other was such a bastard.  
  
“I…” Nino bit his lower lip “I did… will… will you… reveal it?”  
  
“Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because I escaped when I was a lord’s possession…”  
  
Satoshi sighed as he brought his hand on top of Nino’s head. “I won’t… Besides you were no one’s possession… A person shouldn’t be considered a possession… You don’t have to worry… As a matter of fact that surprised me…”  
  
“Surprised… you?” Nino asked with difficulty his eyes daring to look straight at the other’s for the first time since the guard had entered his room.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because that makes us two… You see… I escaped from Yorimoto’s land myself…”  
  
“What?” Nino asked purely surprised.  
  
“I just couldn’t serve someone like him… even if I had to… I hate him with all my heart…”  
  
“You mean…”  
  
“I was one of the samurais in his service… I never wanted to though… but unfortunately a samurai is bounded to be at the service of the lord to whom the place he’s born in belongs …”  
  
Nino’s mind was trying to grasp everything. _Then…_  
  
“I bet he’s the one who gave you Ninomiya as your last name…”  
  
“Yes…” Nino replied lowering his head.  
  
“Tell me… what is your real surname? I promise you I won’t reveal it to anyone… Neither Matsumoto Jun, nor the Emperor himself… but… I want to know…”  
  
“Why?” Nino insisted.  
  
“I… I just want to know…” Satoshi said with a blunt that made Nino shudder. The latter could feel the way the other asked him in an almost desperate way.  
  
Nino took a deep breath before answering in a low tone. “I… My name is… Ya… suda… Yasuda Kazunari…”  
  
“Yasuda?!” Satoshi exclaimed his eyes bulging while his hands that till then were holding on the other fell down.  
  
“Y- yes… why?”  
  
Satoshi left the room without saying anything back, leaving astonished Nino behind. _What… what did just happen? Could it be that…? But… No… it can’t be… right…?_  
………………………………………………  
  
  
“Undress for me… Masaki…” the Emperor asked once he sat down on his bed, his expensive kimono opened revealing a part of his well built torso.  
  
“As you wish… Noriyuki… but you would have to help me with my obi first…” Masaki replied as sweet as possible as he sat, his back on the Emperor who quickly untied the certainly complicated tie.  
  
“Now show me how beautiful you are…” he whispered, his hand tracing the side of Masaki’s neck, making the latter involuntarily stiffen under his light touch. “… And please… relax… it’s just me… Masaki…”  
  
Masaki gulped and quickly stood up in front of the older man fulfilling his wish, making sure his moves were slow and sensual. His mind was going crazy. It was the second time the Emperor would talk to him like that and for some reason it made him think that he somehow knew… or at least suspected and that made his heart beating crazily against his ribs. He didn’t care about him… but he didn’t even want to think that something might happen to Sho…  
  
That night he tried to show more passionate… unlike the previous ones during the last two years his mind wasn’t locked away… it was there… concentrated… on every look…. on every touch… or reaction of the Emperor… he had to make sure that the latter would believe that he was there for him and no one else… even if that was painful.  
  
“Masaki… you’re so beautiful like that…” Noriyuki whispered in Masaki’s ear as he kept thrusting in him, his lips attaching on his sweaty skin, kissing and sucking it. “Say my name…”  
  
Masaki looked at the man’s eyes and saw fear mixed with desperation. “Nori… yuki… ah…” he couldn’t help but moan as his prostate was perfectly hit by the slow yet strong thrusts.  
  
“You’re so beautiful and you’re mine… mine…” the Emperor changed his angle a bit and quickened his rhythm. Masaki knew that he was close so he clenched his walls around him as much as possible gaining a groan. Immediately, his lips were claimed into a forceful kiss as he felt the hot cum filling him. It only took a few strokes on his throbbing erection to ejaculate between their stomachs.  
  
“I love you…” the Emperor whispered still remaining inside Masaki. “I love you so much…”  
  
“Noriyuki…”  
  
The Emperor smiled bitterly and slid off sitting next to his lover. “I guess… you will never say it back…”  
  
Masaki gasped, sitting up himself. “I…”  
  
“You don’t have to lie… You know that I despise liars the most… It’s just that I wish I could hear it from your lips… but I can’t force your feelings… I…” the Emperor turned on his left so that he could see Masaki’s face that was slightly lowered, covered by a shadow. “I… would never impose you to do so Masaki… I… only wish… I can forgive you… you know that… but… what I can’t forgive is not respecting me… lying to me…”  
  
“I…”  
  
The Emperor stood up and put on his silk robe before purring fresh water in a glass. “There was a golden brooch found in one of my younger brother’s chambers… It is weird that it looked exactly the same with the one I had given you as a present last year…”  
  
Masaki felt all the air from his lungs escaping away, leaving him completely breathless.  
  
“I…” Masaki hushed when he saw the Emperor’s hand raised as a sign for him to stop.  
  
“That made me realize two things. One… how much people would plot against you just because you’re my favorite… and two… I can’t even dare to think of you giving yourself to someone else… I know that it was probably someone from the Ooku trying to portray you but…” the Emperor turned around and walked closer to Masaki who was still on the bed till his face was only a few inches away from the other’s one.  
“I won’t bear the idea of you being touched by another man…” the Emperor continued, his voice showing his desperation “I can’t Masaki… you’re mine… Even though I know that you’d never betray me like that… I… just can’t… and the last thing I want is to start suspecting you… I would hate myself… but… I can’t help it… I love you too much so… I took a decision last night… you… won’t be a part of the Ooku anymore…”  
  
“What?” Masaki whispered still trying to grasp what the other had just said. “You… you will send me away? I…”  
  
The Emperor kissed the top of his hair. “No… I will keep you close to me… I want you to take the position of my official mistress… you’ll move to the free chambers next to mine… There are some matters to be taken care of first… you’re male… but I believe that next month everything will be fine…” Masaki was left as if he was struck by lightning. “You will be mine Masaki… mine forever…” his ears could catch with difficulty what the other was saying.  
  
 _Mistress? No… No… I… I can’t… I must talk to Sho… We… we have to run away from here…_  
………………………………………………  
  
  
Sho was working very hard since early morning… he wished to not think… not think about the Emperor and how he spent his night. Sho hadn’t slept so well and certainly the satisfied look of the Emperor this morning when he entered Sho’s office to entrust some important papers wasn’t actually helping him.  
  
Hours had passed since then and Sho was looking at the papers he was given. He couldn’t understand why the Emperor would be so secretive about it but the more he looked at them the more he was getting confused. _Yorimoto is his Majesty’s guest… then why?_ He skipped lunch as the mystery started being unveiled in front of him. There were so many plots… hidden plans… betrayers around the Emperor and all that when he was somehow a part of the ones betraying. He couldn’t help but feel guilty himself… more because he couldn’t actually _feel_ guilty when he thought of his emotions about Masaki and the nights he had spent with him during those last years.  
  
“Don’t tell me that…” Sho couldn’t believe his eyes. “What kind of man is he? Playing with double parties? And all of that for power?”  
  
It was in the afternoon when he was asked to see the Emperor.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Everything was written in secret code your Majesty… I managed to break it…”  
  
“Speak…”  
  
“Yorimoto came here as the shoguns’ insider…”  
  
The Emperor hit his hand harshly on the table in front of him. “I never trusted his nature… I knew he was always after power but I offered him everything I could… I really thought I could buy him but it seems not… he tried to mislead me…”  
  
“No…” Sho dared to cut the Emperor off because he knew otherwise the other wouldn’t hear everything he had to say. “No… your Majesty… the information he presented you is true… I double crossed it with the writings in those papers… I believe he plays with both sides… probably wanting to gain as much as possible so that he can claim himself as the ulterior winner…”  
  
“This man’s greediness is worse than I could have ever imagined… Anyway… we can’t say anything yet… make him suspicious would only worsen things…”  
  
“I agree on that your Majesty…” Sho said.  
  
“As for you Sakurai… You did a marvelous job… I knew I did the right thing when I hired you!” Sho smiled and bowed not daring to say anything. “If what you said come with other kind of proof you can have whatever you want! You just have to ask me!”  
  
“Your Majesty?”  
  
“Even if it’s money… or even one of my concubines… Some of them are really beautiful with the silkiest skin… I saw one of them… she was really noticing you out… You only have to name it... But first I have to make sure I get some evidence… As you go out please, tell the guard outside to inform Ohno Satoshi that I wish to see him right now…”  
  
Sho only bowed feeling his heart beating like crazy. Could it be a chance? The chance he was waiting for? _God… could that mean that… I will be able to be with the love of my life together… free? But… I shouldn’t tell him yet… The last thing I wish is to raise his hopes and then crush them… But I swear one way or another I’ll find a way out… Masaki deserves to be happy…_  
……………………………………………  
  
  
Jun was walking up and down in his room. _This has never happened before… Never!_ He was still trying to comprehend fully what Masaki had told him earlier. _Mistress?! How could that be possible? Masaki is male… it is against the rules…_  
  
“You still can’t believe that your little perfect plan went wrong?” a voice was heard behind him making him stop. “Pity…”  
  
He turned around looking at the other with eyes that were throwing flames. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“How do you dare to speak to me like that? Where is _your Highness_?! At least…” Toma replied as he walked closer to Jun who was still standing at his spot. “But I forgive you… you must be pretty upset that your little plan of the partial exposure actually brought this Aiba right into my brother’s arms… You should consider yourself for matchmaking… you seem to be doing pretty good…”  
  
“Don’t forget that I still hold you in hand… _your Highness_ …”  
  
“I never said our deal is off… but I don’t see the point…”  
  
“I will say everything! I’ll tell his Majesty that the man he intends to make him his mistress is someone who enjoys his personal secretary’s touches more…”  
  
“And then you’ll have to reveal _how_ and _since when_ you know and you’ll be hated by my brother… Is _that_ what you want?”  
  
Jun narrowed his eyes but said nothing in reply. He knew he didn’t want that… he just wanted to proof to the Emperor that no one wanted him… no one cared for him the way he did… but then… Toma was right. He would end up being hated… hated because he actually entrapped Masaki with Sho as well as because he had lied himself.  
  
He turned his glance on the young prince who continued on looking at him with a rather amused look. “So… I guess you’re here to make fun of me?”  
  
Toma shook his head. “No… I just thought it would be interested to see Matsumoto Jun crushed for once… I never had the chance before… not even when he announced in front of everyone that Masaki would take your place and from number one, you’d officially retire from the Ooku to become the responsible for it…”  
  
Jun smirked bitterly. “You saw enough… and don’t forget that our deal is still on… Dare to say anything and you’ll face exile!”  
  
Toma moved closer and tilted his head on the one side. “I know… I know… But… what _you_ do not seem to _know_ or at least realize is that what you feel about my brother is probably _not_ love… just… bitterness… an obsession, if you want, for being turned down… you’re a very proud person… Matsumoto Jun… Think about it… Love isn’t something that’s supposed to be selfless…? Something that makes you want to see the one you love happy, even if he’s with someone else…?” Toma caught the perplexed look on Jun’s face and smiled. “Just saying… See you Matsumoto-san…” and with that left him alone.  
  
Jun fell on the floor as Toma’s last words kept replaying in his mind. _He’s speaking nonsense… of… of course I love him… I do… I really do…_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
It was pitch dark when Sho heard a soft knock on his door. Confused, he got off his futon and went closer. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the one at the other side must be his secret lover. Without wasting any more minutes, he slid the door open revealing Masaki who was dressed up as a servant.  
  
“Come inside…” he whispered, making sure they weren’t noticed. “Masaki… my love… what are you doing here? How did you get dressed like that?”  
  
“I found them… it doesn’t matter how… look… I made up my mind… We can escape from here… by bribing one of the guards… or by faking our deaths… I could pretend to be ill and go to the healer and then take one of those weird poisons and we could run away… you’re good with letters… you… you could make us fake papers and we could live together… free… We will be able to pass the first months if I sell all the jewelry the Emperor has given me and some of my kimonos… they are pure silk… from China… the best quality… we will be fine… we only have to organi-”  
  
“Masaki what happened?” Sho asked concerned. It was clear in his lover’s face that there was an anxiety he had never seen before. “You can tell me…” he said as he brought his hand to caress softly the other’s hair.  
  
“Sho… the Emperor…” tears were forming in Masaki’s eyes as he spoke the words. “He… he told me that he wants to keep me by his side because he can’t bear the idea of me being touched by another man… he… he doesn’t know but… my golden brooch… my golden brooch was found in his brother’s chambers… I can’t understand how… but… if only you saw him last night… but the worse is that…” Masaki bit his lower lip, lowering his head not wanting to face Sho.  
  
“What?” Sho asked more worried by seeing Masaki’s hesitation.  
  
“He told me that… I won’t be a part of the Ooku anymore…”  
  
“How?” Sho felt as if he was struck by lightning. “Why? I thought you… were his… favorite…” he whispered with difficulty.  
  
“I am… that’s why he told me he wants me to take the place of his mistress…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“… so that I could live next to his chambers… away from here… it will be a jail for me… but we have some time… there’s some kind of regulation… I didn’t understand well but we have some time… please… we must go as long as we still have some time ahead of us… please Sho…”  
  
Sho was left with his mouth open. His heart was pounding crazily inside his chest. He didn’t have as much time as he wanted. _But then… Ohno Satoshi… the Emperor asked for him as I left him… If only we could work together… The evidence would be in our hands faster and then I can name Masaki as my prize…_  
  
“Sho?” Masaki asked frowning, his eyebrows almost knitting together. “Say something… please…”  
  
Sho hesitated whether he should say something or not to his lover but seeing him like that couldn’t help but decide to speak. “My love… there’s a chance for us… I can’t say what… but earlier I spoke with the Emperor and if something happens fast then there’s a high possibility of being able to have you with his permission…”  
  
Masaki grabbed Sho’s arms. “You mean it?”  
  
“Yes…” Sho said smiling. “But please my love… Don’t forget that I have to be sure first… Don’t worry… one way or another we will be together… I promise you…”  
  
“I love you… I love you so much Sho…”  
  
Sho smiled as he leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. “I love you too…” he muttered as his hand cupped Masaki’s chin, bringing their mouths together, into a slow yet passionate kiss.  
  
 _You will be mine Masaki… forever…_  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
Satoshi couldn’t sleep… not after what he had realized. He was looking outside, in the dark sky, covered with hundreds of shiny stars. It was mysteriously beautiful… reminding him somehow of the sky he used to look when he was young at his village.  
  
He shook his head in an attempt to calm down his racing heartbeat but failed. _Why? Why did you have to make me remember the time I used to be innocent… with emotions… feelings… dreams for the future… actually a human…? Why?_  
\---  
  
 _“You’re here again!”_  
  
 _“Is that a bad thing?” the younger boy said pouting as he sat by the lake._  
  
 _“No… I was just wondering…” Satoshi said smiling as he brought his attention back to fishing. “But I’m worried about your mum… lately you’re always out of the house… If I didn’t know you better I’d say that your house is this lake… and that would be a bit weird for a kid like you!” he continued playfully._  
  
 _“I’m not a kid! I’m 11 years old!” the younger boy said in an almost angry tone. “And I am wherever I like to be… I was working with father on our field in the morning so now I can be here!”_  
  
 _Satoshi burst into laughs. “Fine! I was just kidding! You can be wherever you want! Just don’t make fast moves… I want to have dinner tonight!”_  
  
 _“Don’t worry… I…” the younger one’s voice lowered as he spoke “I just want to see you while fishing… You somehow look interesting when you’re concentrated!”_  
  
 _“And stop making fun of me!” Satoshi replied trying to suppress his laugh._  
  
 _No one was willing to pass time with him from their village. He was always the weird one. He didn’t like to talk much… neither to gossip… he preferred to be focused on the things he loved… fishing and making crafts…_  
  
 _“Do I have anything on my face?”_  
  
 _“No!” the younger boy answered almost panicking._  
  
 _Satoshi put the small fish he had just caught into the bucket before kneeling closer to the other, narrowing his eyes. “Then… why are you staring at me since you came here? I must have something weird on my face… or is it that you find it funny like everyone?”_  
  
 _“No… I find it beautiful! Ah… I…” the other tried to hide his embarrassment as his cheeks grew deep red. “I mean…”_  
  
 _Satoshi chuckled as he patted the younger one’s head. “You’re so cute when you blush!” he stood up taking the bucket in his hand and turned around to leave. “Hey… Tomorrow isn’t your birthday?”_  
  
 _“Yes…” a whisper reached Satoshi’s ears._  
  
 _“Will you be here…? I want to give you something…”_  
  
 _“I’ll be here! For sure!”_  
  
 _“I’m glad! Goodnight!” Satoshi mumbled as he started walking away._  
  
 _“Goodnight… Aniki…”_  
\---  
  
“Aniki…” suddenly a voice was heard from behind, snapping Satoshi out of his thoughts. He didn’t have to guess who it was the one who had spoken.  
  
Satoshi said nothing; neither did he turn around.  
  
“Look at me…” Nino’s voice was heard again but the guard showed no will to look at him. With determined steps he went closer to the other grabbing his left arm turning him around. “I said look at me…”  
  
“You…” Satoshi mumbled with his head hanging down. “You should leave… It’s not right for you to be here… this late… please… you…”  
  
“I won’t leave…” Nino with a firm voice. “I won’t leave until you answer to me…”  
  
“I have nothing to answer…”  
  
Nino brought both his hands on Satoshi’s shoulders. “You are aniki… You are _him_ … I _know_ you are… even if you have changed this much… That’s why I kept dreaming of him in your form… because it was actually _you_ … That’s why you left me like that when I revealed my true name to you…”  
  
“I…” Satoshi sighed. “Please… leave…”  
  
“I won’t…” Nino replied fast, decidedly.  
  
“Aniki is dead…” Satoshi muttered in a flat, unemotional voice.  
  
“He’s not! He’s here… right in front of my eyes… talking to me…”  
  
“You’re making a mistake… Ninomiya… _Your_ Aniki is dead…” Satoshi said coldly.  
  
“No!” Nino insisted in an even higher tone.  
  
“I said that-” Satoshi tried to speak while pushing Nino towards his door but was left astonished feeling the other claiming his lips in such powerful way that made his mind go blank.  
  
Without realizing exactly what was happening Satoshi found himself having pushed Nino down on his futon, with him on top, the dark blue kimono the younger was wearing opened revealing a part of his cream-like skin. He was ready to move away when Nino’s hands gripped his yukata sleeves. “I was always dreaming of you… waiting for you… wishing to see you again… _you_ are the reason for me being sane till now… being strong… I’m yours… Aniki… I always was…”  
  
“I…” Satoshi said with a trembling voice.  
  
“I want to feel your touch… Satoshi…”  
  
 Satoshi closed his eyes. He knew well that if he surrendered now there was no way back. He opened them looking straight at Nino who had now opened his kimono completely with his eyes locked on Satoshi’s full of hope and lust.  
  
“I want to be yours” Nino whispered, bringing his face close to Satoshi’s “…completely… unconditionally… just yours…”  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's part 6!!! ^_^ I'm really sorry for not sticking with my weekly post but with family, friends and Christmas shopping it was impossible for me to post it earlier.... *bows apologetically*

Now........  
Many things happened in this chapter, ne?! Firstly, we have Satoshi saving Nino from Yorimoto... *_* I had told you the latter will play an important role revealing a lot about the past and in particular, Ohmiya's possible connection! :D But from what we saw he might play a role for Sakuraiba as well! We'll see what happens in the next one!!! Sho might have to take things in his hands! ;)   
Also... the Emperor doesn't know about Sakuraiba but he suspects and seems to be determined to keep Masaki by his side forever... he loves him perhaps too much; up to the point to be a bit obsessive...I'll explain his character more in the next one! I promise!!! ^^  
As for Toma's plan... the one who's behind of the whole thing is, as many of you already guessed, Jun! Remember though that this doesn't necessarily makes him the bad guy... there are many aspects of him that are to be revealed! *whispers* take into account his mysterious interaction with Ohno! ;)  
And finally! We learn something important... who Aniki is! Yes!!! *throws confetti* It's Ohno!  xD Nino seems to be pretty determined to become his! We'll see what happens next but Ohmiya will definitely have to talk... a lot! There will be important revelations about their past... you'll see! ^^  


  
I can promise you that the real action ~~finally~~ starts! ;D

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


	7. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: NC17

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/41404.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 7

  
  


“Sa… toshi…” Nino’s trembling voice echoed in the room as Satoshi entered his second finger in the tight hole, stretching the other while his mouth was occupied with the now red nipple, sucking it hard. Droplets of sweat had covered the smooth skin of his younger lover, making it somehow sparkle under the moonlight. It felt real and dreamy in the same time… having him right there… surrendered to him like that… completely.  
  
“I… hnn… want you…” Nino moaned as he felt the tip of Satoshi’s tongue travelling south on his torso while the fingers were scissoring him, hitting his spot. There was something elegant and demanding in the other’s ministrations on him. He could feel his whole body reacting… every single cell filling up with pleasure and lust for more. “Please… please… Sato…”  
  
Satoshi though didn’t seem to listen. He continued to lick slowly… sensually… desiring to make Nino a complete panting mess under his touch. “You are so beautiful… Kazunari…” he whispered as his hand let the now prepared hole and reached for the hard member that desperately sought for attention. He let his thumb brush feather-like its tip causing even more precum come out. “…so beautiful…” he repeated, his eyes moving up, meeting with Nino’s half-closed ones.  
  
“Pl… ease…” Nino repeated almost breathless, his hands caressing Satoshi’s sweaty hair and his hips moving a bit up so that he could create more friction. He was sure that his pleading would pass by unnoticed but moaned surprised when he felt something hot wrapping around it. He managed to open his eyes slightly and gasped at the picture of the guard putting his head between his thighs taking his painful erection inside his mouth.  
  
Satoshi smiled a bit hearing the unintelligent sounds that continued on escaping from his lover’s mouth as his tongue moved forcefully all over the length sucking it hungrily. He could already taste thicker precum and knew the other was close. He made sure his jaw was relaxed and started moving his head up and down in the same rhythm with his fingers at the balls. It only took a few hard sucks and immediately he felt hot cum filling up his mouth. He continue sucking it without any trace of disgust or displeasure in his face and let it go only when he was sure there wasn’t any left, moving upwards till he met his lover’s slightly shocked face.  
  
Frowning, he caressed Nino’s hair. “What is it Kazunari?”  
  
Nino was still panting heavy, his body heavily trembling due to the intense orgasm he had just experienced. “You… you swallowed…”  
  
Satoshi smiled reassuringly and leaned closer so that their lips were only a few inches apart. “Of course I did… I wanted to taste you… tasting the pleasure that I’ve created…”  
  
“No… no one… ever ha-” Nino tried to mutter but was caught by a forceful kiss that took his breath away and made his brain go completely blank.  
  
“I’m not like anyone else…” Satoshi said once he broke the kiss. “And I want you not to think about anyone else as well tonight… Here’s only me… me and you… Understand?” his tone was serious, sending shivers down Nino’s spine.  
  
Satoshi could tell that his lover didn’t have the best experiences; he even doubted if he ever had a pleasant one. From the way Nino’s body reacted to him, it almost felt as if he was a virgin… and perhaps he was in that sense… He was sure that neither Yorimoto, nor his clients would ever care about giving him pleasure… others would simply see him as a toy, made to satisfy their lowest needs and others wouldn’t even dare to acknowledge him as another man… his task was only to please them… and not to get pleased.  
  
The overly confidence, which Nino had showed when he tried to make Satoshi surrender to him, was all gone the very moment Satoshi took all the control and lied him down on his futon, naked. Surprise and confusion were portrayed on his face… Satoshi would swear he could see innocence in those beautiful eyes of his, making him want to pleasure his younger lover even more… to help him discover how the intimate moment between two lovers should really be.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Kazunari…” Satoshi whispered, his lips forming a genuine smile seeing the blush that covered his lover’s cheeks.  
  
“Satoshi… please… your… words…” Nino whined not being able to believe that there were so many different emotions and sensations he could feel in one night.  
  
“You’re even more beautiful like this… my love… shy with your eyes sparkling… as if they’re asking me to say more…”  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino repeated once again still trying to grasp everything that was happening. The other was only giving and refused to take; something that made Nino feel confused. Till then he was taught only to give… but at this moment he wanted it… he didn’t see it as a part of his duty like in the past with all those disgusting clients… this time he wanted to give… he wanted to make Satoshi feel satisfied… “I… you…” he whispered as he moved a bit in order to sit up better, his hand reaching for Satoshi’s torso.  
  
Satoshi took Nino’s hand in his palm, shaking slowly his head. “Not tonight…” he spoke softly before pecking both Nino’s eyes. “Tonight… I want to do to you everything I can to make you feel good… that’s more than pleasurable to me… you asked me to be mine… let me serve you… Kazunari…” with his other hand, he opened Nino’s legs widely. “Though… I would like you to help me a bit…” he said with a huskier voice as he placed the hand he was still holding on his member, moving it up and down, along with his in order to be able to enter him.  
  
Nino moaned as his hand felt the hot flesh. He always found it repelling; being obliged to touch another man’s erection but not this time. This time he loved the small pulses he could feel between his small fingers as well as the way Satoshi’s face showed the result of his caress. “You are also beautiful, Satoshi…” he mumbled before realizing what he had just said.  
  
Satoshi only groaned at that and took Nino’s hand off and without any kind of warning, he entered him in one fluid thrust till his balls rested against the other’s buttocks. Nino clawed his hands on his lover’s shoulders as he felt inch by inch the hard member filling his insides. It was a bit painful because it had been a couple of months since he had an intercourse with a man but it had never felt more right. The thought only that he was finally becoming one with the man he was in love with since he could remember himself was enough to bring his softened cock back to life.  
  
Satoshi leaned and spread small kisses from Nino’s cheeks to the neck while thrusting in a slow yet stable rhythm. It had been years since he had been intimate with someone else and he tried his best not to come the moment he had entered his lover. Slowly, his mind started filling up with a sweet fog and his body taking up, making his thrusts faster and harder. “Kazunari… you… feel so good…”  
  
Nino’s eyes were closed as his back arched beautifully as his body was giving in the sensations Satoshi’s member was giving him every time it hit his prostate. “More… ah… more…”  
  
Satoshi crushed their lips together as he started rocking their hips faster, making sure he was fulfilling all Nino’s wishes. A couple of minutes later, he brought his arms under Nino’s armpits lifting the latter from the futon so that he was now sitting on his lap, while still being inside him. “I will give you more…” he moaned on Nino’s lips as he placed his hands on his lover’s hips and thrust in a hard and fast movement up.  
  
Nino screamed, feeling Satoshi’s member getting even deeper inside him due to the new position. His hands wrapped around the other’s neck in an attempt to bring him even closer to him, as they continued moving up and down in perfect synchronization. The room was filled with loud moans, and sounds of slapping skin, making the air somehow feel hotter around them.  
  
It felt as if time had stopped and nothing else mattered but them. Their moves became more and more frantic, both being close to release. Nino was thrown back to the futon his legs placed on top of Satoshi’s shoulders as the latter kept on thrusting him with a force he didn’t even know he had. Nino was chanting his name like a mantra, making him feel almost ecstatic.  
  
“Sato…” Nino managed to say in a trembling and completely needy voice and Satoshi didn’t need to hear anything else. His hand wrapped around the other’s erection pumping it fast. Their actions lasted only a couple of minutes more till they both came hard screaming each other’s names.  
  
Satoshi fell boneless on top of his lover, panting. He refused to get out of him even when his member was softened.  
  
“Satoshi… thank you…” Nino whispered close to Satoshi’s ear as his hands wrapped tightly around the other’s waist.  
  
Satoshi pecked Nino’s neck before resting on his elbows in order to be able to look at the other properly. “No… _I_ thank _you_ … Kazunari…”  
  
“I love you… I’ve always had… aniki… always…” Nino spoke again, this time his voice cracking a bit “…always…”  
  
“You were a part of my innocence… a part from my past when I was actually a human…”  
  
“You still are him… I know you are…”  
  
Satoshi sighed as his hand came to caress Nino’s hair. “Unfortunately I’m not…” he said in such a low voice that was almost inaudible and slowly slid off the other, getting up to fill a cup with water.  
  
“Don’t be this harsh with yourself…”  
  
Satoshi smiled bitterly as he brought the cup on his lips. “I’m just speaking the truth Kazunari…”  
  
“No!” Nino spoke up.  
  
“I’ve killed many people in my life… even myself…” Satoshi whispered, his voice trembling. He gasped when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist from behind.  
  
“I’ve killed myself as well… Satoshi…”  
  
Satoshi placed his hands on top of the others as if he sought for shelter. “Kazunari…”  
  
“We both have changed… I know that… but in your eyes… I can see it… I could see it from the very first moment our glances met… there’s a small part in you that’s the boy who gave me the most precious present in my life…”  
  
Satoshi turned around frowning. “Present?!”  
  
Nino smiled and went to his kimono, before coming back and standing right in front of the guard. “Yes… this…” he said softly and opened his palm, revealing the small pendant. “I always kept it… it was a part of you… reminding me that there was a person on this Earth that actually cared for me…”  
  
Satoshi’s breathing started getting uneven and his eyes filled up with tears that denied running down his face. “Kazunari…”  
  
Nino leaned closer smiling, trying to blink his own tears away. “And tonight you gave me another present… even more precious than this pendant… you gave me yourself… you…” he took a deep breath not to break “…you showed me how love truly is… you made me feel treasured… loved…”  
  
“Kazunari…” Satoshi whispered in a trembling voice, unable to fight his tears back anymore.  
  
“I love you… aniki…” Nino whispered, his lips curving into a wide smile. “I love you so much…”  
  
“I… I love you too…” Satoshi replied and hugged him tightly; as if he wanted to be sure that this wasn’t any kind of dream. “I love you...”  
……………………………………………  
  
  
The Emperor was standing next to the window, looking outside. The sun, that had just showed his first rays, was making everything look beautiful… peaceful… yet he couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t remember a day or night he would actually feel peaceful. Was it the duties he had from a very young age or the fact that he was never treated simply as a human? Maybe both… But what was making him feel worse was that he knew he was alone.  
  
He knew that… No one ever truly enjoyed his company… neither his brother or his wife nor anyone from the Ooku. _Perhaps I don’t worth anything as a human…_ he thought, making him feel even emptier. He knew that this applied also to his favorite one… even Masaki… The young man wasn’t manipulative in any way… for that he was certain and that was perhaps what had drawn him to the younger one in the first place. Those beautiful eyes that sought for protection and love… he found it somehow ironic that no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t give the other the thing he was asking for the most.  
  
The Emperor was aware of the fact that Masaki was sleeping with him only because he was obliged to because it was his duty… and that made Noriyuki feel even emptier than he was already feeling. _I will make you love me… you are the only person who’s still honest… who can still find in me the human… even if you don’t love me yet I’ll make sure you will… that’s why I need you close to me… I need you Masaki… I need you so much…_  
  
The Emperor was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the announcement of his guest… not even the door that closed behind him.  
  
“Your Majesty…” a familiar voice was heard bringing him back to reality.  
  
The Emperor smiled as he turned slowly around. “I’ve been expecting you… Jun…”    
  
Jun walked in this time without keeping his eyes lower than the Emperor’s face. Instead, he was looking straight at him.  
  
“What were you thinking?”  
  
“Watch your tone!” the Emperor said in a firm voice, taken by surprise by the way the other spoke to him but Jun didn’t seem to be discouraged.  
  
“Why? How can you make Aiba Masaki your official mistress?! It is against the rules!”  
  
“It’s time for the rules to be changed!”  
  
Jun walked fast towards the Emperor till he was standing in front of him. “But he’s a man!”  
  
“I know that he’s a man Jun! I repeat watch your tone!”  
  
“But… but have you thought about the situation? Don’t you think that by making him your official mistress might cause you problems?” Jun insisted, speaking in an even more desperate tone than before.  
  
“I don’t care Jun…” the Emperor spoke in an almost warning tone. “I love Masaki and I want him by my side! I called for you because I wanted you to make sure Masaki is ready by sunrise at the end of the next new moon… Nothing else!”  
  
Jun felt his heart beating faster than ever. “I might not be one of your men… but this doesn’t mean that I don’t understand… information about you being betrayed are circulated in the palace for months now… tell me is it the time to go against rules established centuries ago? It might bring you against the rest of the Board… Why do you have to endanger your position? And what is more for a man?”  
  
The Emperor got furious. “Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Your knowledge is limited to the physical attraction and nothing more! I’ll forgive you this time but I’m expecting not to be repeated. Am I understood?”  
  
Jun lowered his head, his hands clenching into fists next to his hips. The words he had heard pierced right into his heart. “I…” he whispered “I’m… sorry, your Majesty…” he turned his eyes up, meeting up with the Emperor’s one that still sent out flames. “But… apart from being someone with a knowledge limited to the physical attraction as you correctly said, I’m also human… I’m sorry for letting my feelings come over me… I’ll make sure everything will be ready as you wish… With your permission…”  
  
Jun was ready to turn around when he felt a hand grabbing his arm, forbidding him to move. “Feelings? What do you mean? Explain yourself, Jun!”  
  
Jun lowered his head, feeling tears building up in his eyes. “You asked me before who I was and dared to talk to you like that… right?”  
  
The Emperor was looking at the other frowning. “Jun…?”  
  
“I might be the one you said but I’m also a man… a man who saw the only one he ever loved in his life turning him down… falling in love with another one… and now asking for permission to be able to live with that other…”  
  
“Wh… what?” the Emperor asked not being able to believe in his ears.  
  
Jun turned his head towards the other who seemed to be in a state of shock. “With your permission…” he muttered in an almost whispering tone as he freed himself from the Emperor’s grip and bowed. “…your Majesty…”  
  
The door was closed and the Emperor was left dumbfounded. _Could it be that…?_ He shook his head fast. No… of course it couldn’t be… his father only cared for his health because he was the heir to the throne… his wife pretended to be devoted to him when he knew she enjoyed sharing the bed of his younger brother more than his… Masaki tried to show his love towards him when he only felt indebted to him…  
  
 _No… No one can ever love me… I’m the Emperor above all… The Emperor… not Noriyuki… just the Emperor…_  
…………………………………………  
  
  
“I can’t believe my eyes…”  
  
Jun cursed under his breath when he saw the person he wished to see the least as he got out of the Emperor’s throne room. Without saying a word he tried to pass by him but the other took a firm grip of his arm pulling him along.  
  
“I don’t remember having asking to see you…” Jun said once he was let free in the other’s room.  
  
“Well… since when do _you_ call for _me_? Of course our little ally is on but do not forget your place Matsumoto Jun… I’m the prince and you’re nothing more than a servant!”  
  
“Don’t worry! I’m aware of my place _your Highness_ but you should also not forget that it might slip out of my tongue and reveal to his Majesty that you have been so kind to your brother that you offered yourself to keep company to her Majesty, his wife, when he was busy…”  
  
Toma burst into laughs. “You never fail to remind it to me, don’t you?!”  
  
“I don’t…” Jun said coldly and was ready to leave the room when he was blocked by the prince’s body.  
  
“So what happened? You were turned down _again_?”  
  
Jun closed his eyes not wanting to give in the other’s provocation. “Your Highness… I really must go… if you do not remember I’m the responsible for the Ooku…”  
  
“I do remember it… I’m just wondering if you remember what I told you… about you and my brother…” there was a weird playfulness in Toma’s tone.  
  
“Why do you insist so much?” Jun asked, knitting his eyebrows, feeling as if all the energy has been drained from him.  
  
“Because you and me are alike more than you believe…” Toma said in an almost flirtatious voice.  
  
Jun shook his head sighing. “I’m sorry but I’m smarter than you and the little game you’re trying to play here… With your permission _your Highness…_ ” he said in the most polite tone he could at the moment and opened the door, heading out of the room as fast as possible.  
  
Toma was left alone looking at the now closed door. _We’ll see at the end what a game is and what is not… Matsumoto Jun…_  
…………………………………………………  
  
  
Sho was looking at the sleeping figure of his lover next to him in his room when the Emperor’s words came to mind. “I will figure a solution out Masaki… just wait…”  
  
“I know you will, Sho…” Masaki still sleepy voice was heard. “Good morning…” he said rubbing his eyes before opening them slowly.  
  
“Good morning, my love” Sho replied with a warm smile on his face. “My beautiful angel…”  
  
“I can’t believe this is the first time I am in your room…” Masaki spoke again as he sat up on the futon.  
  
“It’s almost empty…”  
  
“It’s beautiful…” Masaki cut him off as he stood up from the futon and wrapped the sheet around his naked body. “It has this flower over there…” he said pointing at the dried sunflower on the small desk next to the jug of water. “And this comb…”  
  
Sho smiled stepping out of his futon as well and heading towards Masaki after putting his dark blue yukata on. “Of course they are…” he whispered into the other’s ear, his hands tightening around his waist from behind. “This comb is the one you were wearing the first night you became mine… Masaki and this flower… was your gift on my birthday last year… Do you actually think that they wouldn’t be here? They are the ones that make me smile every time I don’t see you… they are a part of you… reminding me how much I love you…”  
  
Masaki turned around, his eyes shining. “I love you too!”  
  
They were ready to lock their lips together when they heard a knock on the door. Sho froze knowing that if Masaki was found there it would be the end for both. Quickly, he grabbed Masaki’s clothes and threw them behind the dressing screen there was at the left side of his room.  
  
“Please… go there and remain silent… ok?” Sho whispered to Masaki as he pushed him gently. “It will be alright…”  
  
Sho made sure his yukata was properly worn and took a deep breath before asking whoever was standing behind the door to enter. Most possibly, there would be a servant informing him that he was asked by the Emperor but still he couldn’t calm down.  
  
“Good morning, Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged as he saw the guard of the Ooku standing right there in front of him. He wanted to talk to him, that was true but having him there when Masaki was in his room was making things complicated.  
  
“Don’t look that shocked Sakurai-san… I believe you expected to see me… well… obviously not here or at this hour but certainly it was in your plans. The Emperor informed me that _you_ were the one who managed to break the code in Yorimoto’s papers… he even mentioned something about rewarding you… I suppose you did a great job and I congratulate you but before feeling joy because of your achievement I should inform you that you have done nothing”  
  
Sho frowned at the hearing of this. This man was weird and never actually talked but he couldn’t allow him talking about him as if he was worth nothing.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it ‘nothing’ Ohno-san… Because of me it was proved that Yorimoto isn’t the ally he pretends!”  
  
“I’m sorry Sakurai-san but I will insist on my word… you did nothing!” Satoshi spoke in a cold yet firm way sending shivers down Sho’s spine.  
  
“What do you-” Sho was ready to offend himself when he saw the way Satoshi’s hand raised in the air.  
  
“You did nothing because no matter how many times you say it you have no actual proof in your hands!”  
  
“I do! I copied everything and put it back where they were with the Emperor’s care!”  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh as he shook his head. “You know what I really enjoy about you… the people of education… is that you are practically zero when it comes to such matters… do you honestly believe that a man, sneaky and thirsty for power like Yorimoto would take the risk and keep them in his room? You were lucky because of me…”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“ _I_ was the one who gave them to the Emperor… I knew that he would bring them in order to check everything he wanted and afterwards destroy them immediately… so now… do you understand when I’m telling you, you actually have nothing or perhaps you need further explanation?”  
  
“Then… why did the Emperor say that…”  
  
“…you could ask for reward?! You’re certainly desperate to get that Aiba in your hands… aren’t you?” Satoshi said smirking, as he saw how pale Sho’s face turned at the mention of his lover’s name. “Don’t faint Sakurai-san… I told you… I don’t care… Now back to the point… Your information was important because now we know what Yorimoto is asking from this trip and predict up to a point his moves… that gives us an important advantage… we can make him fall in his own trap… but for that I would need your help…”  
  
“That’s why you came here? Couldn’t you wait for a while? You could come and see me in my office!”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow locking his eyes on Sho’s before turning to his left side, walking towards the dressing screen.  
  
Sho felt his heart stopping. The other knew. “Sto-”  
  
“When I said that I need your help… I meant yours as well as Aiba’s…” Satoshi said as he came back his grip being tight around Masaki’s right arm. “You see… you both have access to his Majesty from… different positions… it will only be useful in order to bring my plan to life…”  
  
“Your plan?” Sho raised his eyebrow, trying to suppress down the emotions he was feeling at the moment.  
  
“If we follow your plan, as you say about this Yorimoto, then what will _we_ get out of that?” Masaki asked without fear, looking deeply into Satoshi’s eyes.  
  
“That’s what I love about people like you the most… immediately to the point you’re interested in…”  
  
Sho came closer as anger burst inside him. “You have no right to talk about Masaki like that!”  
  
“I’m not here to be your enemy… I can guarantee that finally, you will be able to live with your secret lover away from here. Isn’t that what you want the most?!”  
  
“And why should I believe you?! Sho told me that he has found a way to take me away from here with his Majesty’s agreement…”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “I know that you’re in love with him but do not tell me that you actually believed that promise…”  
  
“It’s the…” Sho tried to speak up but Satoshi made a couple of steps ahead till he was standing right in front of him.  
  
“Tell me… do you actually believe that the Emperor will gladly give you the one he wants to make his official mistress? Are you _that_ naïve?! The best that would happen to you was to be sent away from here… If you two want to be together, then you have to listen to me…”  
  
“Why should we believe you?” Masaki asked burying himself in Sho’s arms.  
  
Satoshi’s face turned serious in a blink of eye. “Because I have my own reason as well…”  
  
“Who?” Masaki insisted. “I won’t believe you otherwise…”  
  
“Your trainee…” the guard whispered with closed eyes. “Ninomiya Kazunari… So… will you listen to me now or not?”  
……………………………………………  
  
  
“We should repeat it once again. You have made the same mistake three times in a row. I’d even say that you look distracted today Ninomiya-kun… Something happened?” Jun asked Nino who lowered his head blushing.  
  
“No… nothing… I swear… I’m just… nervous…” he whispered praying that the other wouldn’t ask him more questions.  
  
“I assume you’d be nervous when asked by the Emperor earlier than you were expecting but there’s no reason to be like that… in five nights from now you will only be the entertainer for the dinner… you’ve done it…”  
  
“Jun-kun…” Masaki’s voice was heard from behind causing both Jun and Nino to turn around. “Ohno-san is here asking for you… I could continue with Kazunari-kun’s dance rehearsal… if you don’t mind of course…”  
  
Jun sighed. “Why would I mind? You are the best the Ooku has right now Masaki-kun…” he said trying to smile the best he could before getting out of the small house from where his eyes met with the guard waiting for him a few meters away. He followed him till they were away from both the palace and the house. He was sure something was going on. Even if the guard was a mysterious man, he could tell that there was something more.  
  
“What do you want?” Jun asked coldly.  
  
Satoshi smiled as he turned his head to Jun. “… to warn you… _Matsumoto-san_ … not to mess up with the Ooku… you _know_ the Emperor and… well… I’m its guard…”  
  
“And I’m the responsible one…” Jun spoke back.  
  
“You are the responsible for the clothes… the dances… I’m the one who can guarantee its safety… and my orders are strict… I have to stop everyone who may cause any kind of _uneasiness_ in it… no matter _who_ the one interfering with its order and safety might be…”  
  
“Are you done?” Jun asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Ah! One more thing…” Satoshi said slowly, his eyes piercing deep into Jun’s, making sure the latter would grab his message. “I also have to _remind_ you something… You might have been the one who helped me in those woods back then… but it’s _me_ the one who brought you here… you should never forget that… Is everything clear, _Matsumoto-san…_?”  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 7! ^_^ Again I'm so sorry for the delay but lately rl has been way too cruel to me.... Hontou gomeeen!!! *bows*  
So... Ohmiya had their first time together! *throws confetti* I wanted it to be as romantic as possible!!! Hope you liked it! Satoshi finally gave in his feelings, ne?! ;)  
Also, we found out a bit about the Emperor and the reason for being kind of 'obsessed' with Masaki... And Jun somehow confessed to him! You'll see how could that play its role as things advance! Toma seems to be a complete player... but he might have a motif for that?!  His role won't be simply decorative though! You'll see! ^_^  
Sakuraiba's passing time together when Ohno makes his appearance... Masaki proved to be more confident than Sho, don't you think so? xD  
I told you the real action is finally starting! ;D I promise you'll know more about Ohno's plan in the next chapter!  
As for the last scene there was only a hint about the relationship bewteen Ohno and Jun... There are more parts of their past to be revealed! ;)  
I also promise you more Sakuraiba in the next one!!! If I included a longer Sakuraiba scene in this one, the chapter would turn up huge... ><"

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	8. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both main pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: NC17

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/41404.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)  


 

 

 

Part 8

  
  


 

“Here… have some tea, Kazunari-kun…” Masaki spoke softly as he gave a cup to Nino. They were sitting at the round table in the main part of the house.  
  
“Thank you Aiba-kun…” Nino mumbled, lowering his head.  
  
“Today, it’s a beautiful day, don’t you agree?”  
  
“I guess…” Nino answered, his mind occupied with everything Satoshi had told him. Three days had passed since the first night they spent together and one since the other told him that he had found a way for them to escape, as they cuddled together after a passionate love-making. He knew there was Yorimoto and that he had to deal with him but he wasn’t afraid.  
  
“You seem mind-absent, Kazunari-kun… has something happened?” Masaki asked the other who finally seemed to realize that someone was talking to him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Aiba-kun… I was just spacing around… I…”  
  
“You’re thinking about the guard, aren’t you?” Masaki’s question took Nino by surprise.  
  
“I… I… no… I…” Nino tried to form words but seemed like nothing could actually come out properly.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Masaki asked, his eyes focused on the mug he was cupping with both hands.  
  
“Of… course…” Nino’s voice sounded almost as a whisper.  
  
“Have you already slept with him?” Masaki uttered each word slowly… clearly, making Nino’s heart jump around his chest.  
  
“Wh… what?”  
  
“I want you to be honest… I won’t reveal it to Matsumoto Jun if that’s what you’re afraid of…” Masaki added fast seeing the way Nino’s face had turned completely pale. “I just want to know the truth…”  
  
“I…” Nino whispered not knowing whether he should speak the truth or not.  
  
“The truth…” Masaki repeated; this time cupping with his right hand Nino’s ones. “I’m not going to judge you… I’m not one to judge you, Kazunari-kun…”  
  
“I… yes…” Nino finally said, lowering his head. This could be his end – he knew that very well but lying… he could tell that the other must have already taken notice of something.  
  
“Thank you, Kazunari-kun… and I’m sorry for being this insisting but… _why…_? I mean you got to know him for a couple of months and he rather looks hostile, offensive to others… surely he has an important role and-”  
  
“You’re mistaken!” Nino cut him off, his eyes meeting his mentor’s for the first time that morning. “It’s not like that… he’s important to me…”  
  
“But…” Masaki tried to speak up but Nino continued as if he hadn’t heard him at all.  
  
“He’s the reason for not turning mad… he’s the reason that I was able to survive till now…” Masaki looked at the other frowning. “He’s someone that I know well... and he’s not offensive… he’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met… he’s…” Nino bit his lower lip realizing that he might have revealed too much information. Masaki might look friendly and always assisting to him but that didn’t mean that Nino could trust him for something important like that. He knew well that in that world no one could ever be trusted.  
  
Masaki sighed. “So what _he_ told us was true…”  
  
Nino looked at the older one with questioning eyes.  
  
“Ohno Satoshi… he’s the one who revealed your relationship but I couldn’t be fully convinced… I thought at first that he was just using you as a cover but from what I see it’s true… you _do_ love him… and now I can see it clearly that he indeed loves you too… Is he by any chance the _aniki_ that you’ve been crying in your sleep?” Nino’s eyes bulged, causing Masaki to chuckle. “Don’t look like that… I just got to hear you a couple of times calling for an aniki… Little did I know who that person truly was and above all, how important he was to you…”  
  
“But… but… why…?” Nino asked confused. “Why did Sato- _he_ … reveal it to you? I… I don’t understand…”  
  
“Because it was the only way to put his plan in action…” Masaki spoke calmly, winning a gasp from the other. “You see… you’re not the only one who wishes to get out of the Ooku…”  
  
“But… you’re the Emperor’s favorite and you told me that…”  
  
“I am and everything I told you is true… the Emperor is a kind man and very concerning one… but… he’s not the one I love… I told you when you first came that in the Ooku I found out how it is to feel… remember?” Nino could only nod with his head. “Well… I found out what true love was… how it feels to become one with the one you love… The guard… he has found out about us and that’s the reason he decided to speak… We have to work all together… You both need our help…”  
  
“Is he, the one you love Aiba-kun, the man that I saw sitting a bit behind the Emperor at the dinner I was instructed to entertain?” Nino asked out of the blue.  
  
“How did…?”  
  
“He seemed to be very sad as his eyes were looking at you being with the Emperor… I guessed that he was in love with you… I didn’t know it was mutual… it…” Nino turned his head to Masaki “…it must be painful…”  
  
“It has always been that way… it’s bittersweet but above all, it’s dangerous… and I don’t care about me… I’m scared for him… I couldn’t stand the idea of being sent away or even worse… being sentenced to death…” Masaki said, his voice trembling only at the thought of something happening to Sho. “But now we have another issue ahead of us…”  
  
“Is it about the rumor of you becoming the Emperor’s official mistress?” Nino asked with a concerned tone.  
  
“You already heard about it?” Masaki turned his gaze outside the window. “I guess news travel faster than I thought…”  
  
“I just happened to hear two servants that had come to clean the futons… I’m sure that…”  
  
“The more forbidden something is, the faster it is getting spread… It’s like a rule…” Masaki sighed. “Anyway… we have to be careful… Jun-kun… he’s very strict and very sensitive when it comes to betrayal towards the Emperor… He never truly settled for his new position in the Ooku. I’m sure he has feelings for the Emperor and those are inevitably making him hold grudge against everyone that rests a member… He doesn’t show it openly of course… but I have caught the way he sometimes look at me… but I understand him… if it was for Sho… and I was in his position… I would most probably behave like him… but you understand my point, Kazunari-kun, don’t you?”  
  
Nino nodded fast. “You are truly a smart person, Aiba-kun…”  
  
“I don’t know if I’m smart Kazunari-kun… I have just learnt to pay attention to the others… and I’m sure you have learnt that as well…”  
  
“I had to… it was the only way to survive in there…” Nino mumbled, avoiding looking back at Masaki’s eyes.  
  
“Was it hard… in that house you were working at?”  
  
Nino closed his eyes. “It was a living hell… at least till I learnt the way things were working…” he took a deep breath before continuing. “I was wandering alone in the street when the owner found me… my clothes had turned into something that equaled rags… I hadn’t eaten for days… he offered to pay for a miso soup and gohan… I couldn’t deny it… firstly, because I was hungry and secondly, because I knew I couldn’t… from the way his eyes sparkled dangerously as they moved on me, I was sure that he wanted me… he told me that he could offer me a place to live, food and clothes… he asked me if I wanted to follow him… but I knew well that I didn’t have a choice… if I declined… I would end up being raped and killed… thrown somewhere out of reach…”  
  
“He took me with him. From the flashy lights and the colorful clothes that the ones we met in the street wore, I realized in what kind of house I’d been taken in… As soon as I set my foot in it, I was claimed by him… something like as obtaining the ownership and then I was told that I’d start with my special education…”  
  
“Kazunari-kun…” Masaki could only whisper but the younger one just continued.  
  
“There would be harsh punishments… it took me a while but I found out how the game was played… All I had to do was to play along… and I did… I managed to become the most popular with the clients… that was also the moment that I started getting treated well… I was bringing money…that’s why… and lots of it… somehow… I figured out that by closing my mind away the moments all those disgusting clients were laying their hands on me during the nights, it would actually bring me moments of calmness during the day… and that was everything I needed…”  
  
“It was then that I started thinking more about my aniki… the only person that I had loved and the only one who had actually respected me as a person… His memory was my only strength to go on with my meaningless life… I knew that he was somewhere doing his best… I only had to do the same… and now…”  
  
“And now you met him…” Masaki finished his words. There were tears in his eyes. “It’s your destiny… you and him… I promise you… I will do whatever I can… We will escape…”  
  
“Aiba-kun…?”  
  
“I told you that you should call me by my first name… because I’m not your mentor…”  
  
“But you…” Nino mumbled not knowing how to answer this.  
  
“I’m your friend, Kazunari-kun… I’ve always wished I could have one…” the older member of the Ooku whispered, making Nino realize how lonely he should have been feeling all of his life.  
  
The Ooku, certainly, wasn’t even close to being similar to the hell that ‘Hanabira’ was, nevertheless it was definitely a place where trust was an unknown word. He smiled at the thought of Masaki’s words. _Friend…_ he looked closely at the other man. There was honesty in his eyes and since Satoshi trusted him enough to speak about them he was sure that he could do the same.  
  
“You’re right, Masaki-kun… you _are_ my friend…” Nino spoke slowly and gasped when the other stood up from his chair and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Thank you, Kazunari-kun… thank you…”  
  
Nino smiled as he hugged the taller man back. It was so comforting… to actually have a friend. _Perhaps, it was really good to come here…_ he thought deciding to chase away his fears concerning Satoshi’s plan and its success. At least he knew that were people that honestly cared for him. _I should be the one to thank you, Masaki-kun…_  
…………………………………………  
  
  
Jun had just given the last orders for Nino’s clothes. The dinner would take place after two nights and everything should be perfect by then. He knew that he didn’t have to force himself this much but after having spoken so carelessly in front of the Emperor, making himself being instantly occupied with work, really helped him. _What was I thinking…? Talking to him like that… I had no right… I had sworn that no matter what I wouldn’t say a single word… so why…? Why did I have to be that jealous… and act so low…?_  
  
Jun chuckled with his own thoughts. _But what am I saying?! I have acted way lower with the prince and Aiba… Did I even have the right to speak in front of his Majesty…? I guess not…_  
  
Before he could control himself, he felt hot tears coming down his cheeks. _I’m so stupid…_ He wiped them with the back of his hand and was ready to go the house where the trainee was living along with Masaki when he realized from a shadow that intertwined with his that someone was behind him.  
  
“I think I was warned enough… _Ohno-san…_ ”  
  
“How did you know that it was me?” Satoshi asked, his voice faking curiosity, as he came closer to the other.  
  
Jun laughed. “I could recognize this shadow everywhere… So, please… tell me what you want and get out of here…”  
  
“I just wanted to see how you’re doing… I thought that my eyes played with me… but it seems that they didn’t… Matsumoto Jun was indeed crying…”  
  
“So what?! Now you pity me...? The last thing I want is your pity…”  
  
“You say you never wanted my pity… yet you agreed to come here…” Satoshi spoke, his eyes coldly staring at the other who seemed to getting more and more pissed second after second.  
  
“I did because that wasn’t out of pity but out of interest… you needed me…”  
  
“The exact same way _you_ needed _me_ … Though I have to admit… you’ve changed…”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jun asked, his eyebrows knitting together.  
  
“You were less of an egoist back then… you even helped me…”  
  
“You had a broken arm and you were chased… what was I supposed to do?”  
  
“Leave me alone… to die or to get caught…?! Whatever it could happen…”  
  
“You were chased by the men that killed my parents… that usurped their place… I thought that the enemy of my enemy can be my ally…”  
  
“In exchange of your safety…”  
  
“No…” Jun cut the other fast. “…In exchange of having a part of my dignity back…”  
  
“By becoming a member of the Ooku?!” Satoshi asked, with both his eyebrows raised.  
  
“Yes… if that meant to serve his Majesty the way he wanted me to…”  
  
“You really like him…” Satoshi mumbled, looking at the way Jun’s eyes met his at the hearing of these words.  
  
“That’s why you remained silent regarding yourself…” Jun could only shake his head. “But that’s not the only thing… that’s also the reason why you were crying before… that’s why you even plotted with the young prince… aren’t I right?”  
  
Jun gasped. “How…?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter _how_ … what matters is that _I know_ … That’s why I warn you… I owe you a lot… but remember…” Satoshi came closer so that he was standing right on the other’s side. “ _You_ owe me as well… Matsu- _shima_ Jun- _ichi_ …” he whispered straight into Jun’s ear, causing the other to freeze right there at his spot.  
  
“Matsushima Junichi has died along with his past…” Jun whispered back, as his hands clenched into fists at each side of his legs.  
  
“Have a nice day…” were the guard’s last words before leaving Jun alone.  
  
 _He is dead… he died the moment **he** set his beautiful eyes on him… _ Jun thought, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down.  
***  
  
 _“What are you doing here?” he asked, holding his hand-made wooden sword tightly with his hand, when he saw a wounded samurai, if he judged correctly by his uniform, kneeling down at the bank of the river to drink some water._  
  
 _“I won’t harm you…” the man spoke, making it obvious that he was debilitated, probably after wandering in the forest for days._  
  
 _“I asked you what you are doing here!”_  
  
 _“I’m hiding… I’m chased down…” the other spoke with difficulty._  
  
 _“By whom?”_  
  
 _“My lord… or should I say my… former lord…”_  
  
 _“Why?”_  
  
 _“I…” the samurai mumbled with difficulty._  
  
 _“Give me a reason not to kill you…” the man insisted, though he had no intention to kill him. Having a samurai by his side could only be beneficial._  
  
 _“I went against one of his wishes…”_  
  
 _“Why?”_  
  
 _“I felt betrayed…” the samurai replied in a low voice._  
  
 _“You hate him?” suddenly the stranger’s voice came out less hostile than before._  
  
 _“I can honestly say that I strongly dislike him…”_  
  
 _The man lowered his wooden weapon and gave the other his hand. “That’s enough for me… say your name before you turn and face me…”_  
  
 _“My name is Ohno Satoshi…” the wooden man said immediately._  
  
 _The other looked carefully at the katana this man had. This name was carved on its handle._  
  
 _“You may turn now…” Satoshi did as he was told, meeting a young man, probably around his late teens. I’m Matsushima Junichi… but you have to call me Jun… Understand?”_  
  
 _Satoshi frowned at the hearing of that name. ‘Matsushima?! But… but… he’s supposed to be dead… as well as…’_  
  
 _“Stop overthinking and follow me…” Jun said as he started walking along the bank._  
  
 _“You mean you will help me?” Satoshi asked, his tone showing his distrust._  
  
 _“You can trust me… having the same enemy must be already enough…”_  
  
 _“What’s the name of your enemy?” Satoshi insisted._  
  
 _“Shinakata Yoshitarou” Jun replied, looking deeply into the samurai’s eyes. “He took away everything precious to me…”_  
  
 _Satoshi was astounded. ‘So it’s true?!’ he thought as he looked the young man closer._  
  
 _Jun smiled. “Hurry up… this hand of yours look terrible…”_  
………………………………………………  
  
  
Sho stretched his hands up in the air. He had been working since last night on the documents, given by Satoshi. He dared not to ask by whom or what is more, _how_ he had come to have a hold of them since they looked high confidential but he knew they would bring them one step closer to their escape.  
  
It had been more difficult to break this code as it was based on a Chinese form rather than the Japanese, like the ones handed by the Emperor himself, but still he had managed to read the information. It gave him goosebumps realizing how well the ones dreaming of taking the Emperor down had organized everything in detail. Compared to the Board’s decisions and actions, as Sho could remember from being obliged to write them down as records, the others seemed to be way better prepared than them. Though he couldn’t help but be skeptical… _How could they get so many details in advance? It looks as if someone from the inside was informing them beforehand…_  
  
His eyes fell on the last two lines of the document he had in his hands at the moment.  
  
Soon a field, full of rice, will be born and then everyone will be showered in gold.  
  
 _What could that…?_ Sho tried to figure out the meaning of the words. Reading them like that didn’t have any meaning and it was clear that there wasn’t another code. It must have some metaphorical meaning or symbolize something or someone. _Who could…? Ah! Don’t tell me that… it can’t be, right? But then…?! It’s the only possible explanation… yes… that’s the only way that everything would be explained… But still… I can’t believe it… though… I’m sure Ohno had his suspicions. That’s why he insisted on…_  
  
“May I enter?” Sho gasped at the hearing of that particular voice coming from behind the door of his office, snapping him immediately out of his thoughts.  
  
“Of course, your Highness…” he replied immediately, hiding the documents underneath some others he had next to him in case of a sudden guest.  
  
“Good morning, Sakurai-san…” Toma said smiling the moment he entered the room.  
  
“Good morning, your Highness…” Sho replied modestly as he bowed in front of the young prince.  
  
“I suspect that you don’t use the back room of my chambers… I remember I had told you that it was _understandingly_ given to you…” the young prince said sitting in front of the large wooden table, across Sho. “I told you that I’m not like my brother… I don’t care if you prefer a male lover, even if this lover happens to be a part of the Ooku… but why have you stopped? I thought that…”  
  
“I’m sure, your Highness, must have heard that Aiba-san’s brooch, that happened to be a present of his Majesty, was found in that room you had so generously given to us…”  
  
Toma nodded frowning a bit. “I remember… it was quite a rumor but I’m sure it didn’t-”  
  
“It was unfortunately true… and that made me realize two things…” Sho cut him off. “I can’t put two people in danger for my selfish actions… You, your Highness and Aiba-san as well…”  
  
“Aiba-san? Why are you calling him like that in front of me? You know you don’t have to…”  
  
“I am calling him like that because there’s nothing between us anymore, your Highness. I realized that for a passion… for… fulfilling the needs of the flesh I was exposing him into great danger… I realized that I couldn’t do that to him… I can’t even bear the idea of being accused of anything so…” Sho lowered his head, avoiding Toma’s eyes “I decided not to meet up with him anymore… and I think that it was the right thing to do since… sooner or later… it will be inevitable…”  
  
“You’re talking about him having being chosen as my brother’s official mistress?!” the young prince laughed. “You’re forgetting something… he’s male and there are many rules against that… it’s not going to be so easy to actually take that undeniably important place in the palace… don’t forget that there are enemies…”  
  
“I don’t forget it, your Highness but that’s also a reason for me to step aside. Aiba-san will face many problems… Under no circumstances wish I to bring him another one… I made up my mind… but please, do not even let the thought that I might abandon my part of the deal between us cross your mind… I would say that in these few days I’m sure that his Majesty will name you as his first in rank substitute for the Board”  
  
Toma’s eyes bulged. “You can’t be serious… My brother would never agree to something like that… he always thought of me as a nuisance… useless person…”  
  
Sho smiled. “As a matter of fact, he, his Majesty himself, has recommended you, your Highness. He was the one that informed me about this in a confidential way. Perhaps he’s seeing through things… I do not know and of course it is not of my role to have even the slightest knowledge behind such a decision. But you should know that at the moment, I’m preparing some of the main topics for discussion so that he can test you. I’m sure that your place here will be guaranteed… Besides… the matter with the rebellious shoguns in the North of the country might finish before we know…”  
  
“What do you mean?” the prince asked curiously. “There’s a chance that there will be no war? If that’s the case I’m saved and I’ll have more power in my hands…” he sighed, relieved.  
  
“I can’t possibly know that myself, your Highness but his Majesty does look more optimistic lately. I strongly believe that everything will be settled in a fast and voluntary way… I have faith in his Majesty’s abilities…”  
  
Toma was looking straight into Sho’s eyes as the latter spoke. “Well… if that’s the case… lucky me! But still… it’s a pity that you and this Aiba Masaki stopped seeing each other…”  
  
“It’s inevitable, your Highness… but believe me… I’ll never forget your kindness…” Sho said as politely as possible and bowed kneeling on the floor.  
  
Toma patted his shoulder. “I understand… Sakurai-san… please… get up from the floor…” Sho did as he was told and saw the other heading towards his door. “I’ll be waiting for your good news concerning the Board then…”  
  
“Of course… Have a nice day, your Highness” Sho replied bowing again until he could hear the door closing.  
  
Sho raised his head, looking at the now closed door. He went to sit back at his office, taking into his hands the documents that he had placed on top of the ones given by the guard.  
  
Schedule of Next Board  
Matter of new armor for the Border Guards  
Matter of enhance of the trade with China  
Discussion of the renewal of some rules concerning the   
freedom of the Emperor, His Majesty, to choose the ones that will  
fulfill positions lying to His private life.  
  
Sho smiled, at the thought of the prince’s face frowning as his eyes were scanning it fast. _So with that I can say with certainty that the first part of the plan was a success…_  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
 “Aiba Masaki. Ninomiya Kazunari. Open the door. I’m here for the inspection…” Satoshi’s voice was heard and Nino’s heart jumped crazily around his chest as he ran to open the door, gaining a laugh from Masaki.  
  
“We don’t want you to break your leg, Kazunari-kun…”  
  
Nino’s face blushed as he opened the door letting Satoshi and another soldier come inside.  
  
“Please, you may do as you wish, Ohno-sa… AH!” Nino couldn’t believe his eyes. Behind Satoshi there was no other soldier but this important assistant that Masaki had revealed as his secret lover, dressed as one.  
  
“That’s how you welcome me, Kazunari?” Satoshi said, softening his face once he was sure that the door behind them was firmly closed throwing his katana on the floor and pulling the younger one into his arms.  
  
“Welcome… Aniki…” Nino whispered with sparkling eyes as his own hands found the guards neck. “I missed you…”  
  
Satoshi smiled, looking deeply into his lover’s eyes. “I missed you too… Kazunari…” he whispered back before locking their lips into a slow and sensual kiss, forgetting completely about the existence of the other two men in the small house.  
  
Masaki was smiling fondly. “Who would have guessed that that cold pair of eyes could turn so gentle once it was set on his lover’s one…?”  
  
“Masaki…” Sho tried to scold him but it was then that the other couple broke the kiss and Satoshi turned towards them.  
  
“I guess you’re right, Aiba-san… but we do not have much time…” he added fast, his face turning serious once again.  
  
“You don’t have to know many details, because the less people the better, but the first part of the plan is already done and I suspect with huge success. I’m sure that in the dinner, after two nights, Yorimoto will try to approach the Emperor… I’m sure Sakurai-san will know how to handle the situation… with excellent manners, but it won’t be enough…”  
  
“This is where _we_ , Kazunari-kun and me, will play our role, right?” Masaki asked, his voice also emitting no trace of his usual cheerfulness.  
  
“Exactly” Satoshi replied tersely. “Aiba-san will spend tomorrow night at the Emperor’s chambers if I’m not mistaken…”  
  
Masaki nodded his head without being able to utter a word, sensing the way that Sho stiffed next to him.  
  
“I will have made sure that the seed is sowed… I want you to make sure that it will grow… I can guess from the fondness, the Emperor is showing at you, it won’t be a very difficult task…”  
  
“It won’t… I’m confident that everything will be according to the plan… I’m sure that I’ll manage to influence him… he’s always weaker at those times…”  
  
“I bet he is… and when he sees Yorimoto… I’m sure he’ll be fully convinced…” Satoshi spoke before lowering his head. “And then…” he tried to add but he couldn’t come to finish his words.  
  
“ _I_ will play my role…” Nino said, taking Satoshi’s hand in his. “That way we will be able to get rid of Yorimoto and cover our runaway… I don’t mind it… besides I won’t be alone aniki…”  
  
“Yes but…” the guard tried to speak but his voice was trembling.  
  
“I have lived through nightmares, aniki… believe me this won’t be an even more worse one…”  
  
“Fine… I’ll send with Nino a message in the morning concerning what things you should bring up to the Emperor, Aiba-san. As for Matsumoto…”  
  
“I know that he’s not a person of trust, Ohno-san…” Masaki replied fast. “I know…”  
  
“Good… then we will continue as planned…”  
  
“Now, please Sakurai-san… if you may change your clothes…” Sho looked at him confused.  
  
“I came here with a soldier and I intend to leave with one _as well_ …” Satoshi said nodding towards Nino. “I’m sure you wish to take a taste of how it is to spend the night in a house in the Ooku…”  
  
Sho smiled as he hurriedly went to the room indicated by Masaki to change. After a while Sho was wearing one dark brown yukata and Nino appeared dressed in the soldier’s clothes.  
  
“We’ll be back at dawn…” Satoshi informed them and left the house, hurriedly followed by Nino.  
***  
  
“Aren’t you afraid?” Sho asked the moment they were left alone.  
  
Masaki came closer and pecked his lover’s lips. “No… because by doing that we have a chance; by doing nothing we have nothing… I’m not afraid Sho… I’m in love… and this love gives me strength…” he grabbed Sho’s right hand and pulled him in his room.  
  
Sho followed him without speaking another word and sat on the futon.  
  
“Now stop thinking about anything else but me…” Masaki whispered straight at his ear and slowly stood up his hands moving to the small brooch that was keeping his hair up. With an elegant move, he took it off, letting his silky black hair fall freely on his shoulders. He could see the way Sho’s eyes were following every move of his and all he could do was to smile content.  
  
Soon afterwards, his hands were thrown up in the air as if they were following a slow rhythm… Every step was carefully placed on the tatami, as if it was meant to take slowly Sho’s mind away… captivate him like a siren…  
  
Sho’s breathing fastened as he saw the way Masaki came closer to him, his eyes locked on his face, and started untying his obi giving its one tip to Sho before moving around unwrapping it from his waist, reminding him of the ways a geisha would try to captivate a man’s attention. It was the first time that his lover would show him parts of his education in private like that and he couldn’t deny that it was the most alluring thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Soon, the obi was left on the floor, completely forgotten as Masaki, having turned his back on Sho, was invitingly revealing a part of his birthmark spotted shoulder. He knew it was his lover’s weakness. He let it fall around his legs before turning around and coming slowly closer to Sho whose erection was already formed underneath his yukata. His eyes had darkened, full of lust and desire. Masaki kneeled and sat on Sho’s lap without saying a single word. They were saying everything with their eyes. His hands found the gap of the yukata, where Sho’s cream skin was partly showing, and pushed it towards his shoulders revealing an even wider part of his well-built torso.  
  
He leaned closer letting his lips along with the tip of his tongue taste the hot skin… he started spreading feather-like kisses from the hook of Sho’s neck to his chest, captivating the red, already hardened, nipples between his teeth, letting his tongue play with them, move all over and cause soft moans to escape from Sho’s mouth… Sounds that Masaki thought he was born to hear… They were because of him… and they belonged to him… He was the only one who could hear them… a thought that made him feel even more turned on.  
  
He released the nipples heading south. The yukata was now opened completely, letting him enjoy everything the other had to offer. From the bellybutton, he faced his lover whose blurred eyes showed how much he needed release.  
  
“I’m here to please you… Sakurai Sho- _sama_ …” Masaki whispered as his right hand grabbed the licking erection, pumping it in a rather slow rhythm.  
  
“Ma… Masaki…” Sho groaned let his head fall behind, his eyes being closed tightly.  
  
Masaki was indeed giving his everything. It was as if he was surrendering completely that night… not only as a man but also as a member of the Ooku. Perhaps it was because he wanted to feel that he had nothing to hide anymore… because it wouldn’t be painful… this time there was, indeed, light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Masaki was concentrated on his lover’s face. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. Guided from his husky moans and uneven breathing, he moved his hand on the shaft, making sure he was giving the right amount of pressure. The hot precum that was licking from its tip indicated that Sho was close to come. Without a second thought, Masaki wrapped his lips around it, sucking at it hard gaining a half surprised- half muffled scream from Sho. His hand moved to the balls massaging them in order to give his lover the push he needed to pass the edge.  
  
Sho was left speechless feeling his now softening member being released only when there was nothing more coming out. He tried to speak but was immediately hushed by Masaki’s fingers on his lips.  
  
“Shhh… Just look…” Masaki whispered and sat back on Sho’s lap, spreading his legs as much as possible, making sure that his pink hole was in perfect view. He took the small bottle of the essential oil, he used when he was with the Emperor, in hand and poured some in his hand, pushing slowly one finger inside.  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. He was usually the one preparing his lover and never the opposite. He could see the way Masaki’s now two fingers were vanishing deep inside him… the way his erection was standing proud licking precum… the way his red, sweaty face was showing the combination of pain and pleasure he was feeling at the moment. But what made Sho lose completely his mind was that this man in front of him… this beautiful, alluring, erotic man… was his… only his…  
  
Before he could think clearly, he sat up, placing one hand around Masaki’s waist, the other wrapping around the hard member while he leaned closer so that his mouth attached on the neck, kissing it hungrily. Masaki screamed by surprise. He was at the verge of coming and all the attention he was suddenly getting by his lover was enough to make him spill everything between their bodies.  
  
His free hand went on Sho’s head, caressing his hair, as he saw millions of stars, his whole body shuddering because of the orgasm. Sho didn’t let him time to recover. His hand was pulled off his hole, now being completely prepared, and placed around Sho’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Look at me…” Sho whispered in a husky voice, letting Masaki no other choice but to comply.  
  
He was held by his thighs, being guided straight into Sho’s once again hard member. The penetration was deep and made both lovers shiver. The moves were slow and perfectly synchronized… as if they were truly one… The temperature of the room got hotter and soon, only sharp sounds of slapping skins and breathy moans could be heard. They kept moving in perfect unison till the desire grew bigger, causing them to continue fast… so fast that it was almost painful… yet so fulfilling.  
  
Masaki was thrown on his back, his legs wrapped around Sho’s waist as he pulled him into a passionate, wet kiss. Sho’s hand found its way towards Masaki’s erection and with a few hard pumps, the younger one screamed letting himself come for the second time that night. Sho followed right after him, ejaculating deep inside his lover.  
  
They remained embraced like that till their breaths calmed down.  
  
“I love you…” Masaki whispered, holding Sho tightly in his arms.  
  
Sho supported his weight in his elbow and brushed his free hand through Masaki’s sweaty hair. “I love you too, my love…”  
  
Masaki smiled. “And we will soon be free… just the two of us…”  
  
Sho leaned closer so that their mouths were only a few inches apart. “I love you so much…”  
***  
  
“Satoshiiiii…” Nino screamed as his body trembled due to the intense pleasure that filled every single cell of his body.  
  
Satoshi only needed one final thrust and spilled everything in his younger lover.  
  
After having been cleaned, Satoshi sat at his futon, taking Nino in his arms. “I can’t bear the idea of you being touched by him again…”  
  
“It is necessary… besides… I won’t be alone…”  
  
“It has been a long time since I felt like a human again… I had buried such feelings deep inside me… for so many years… I’m afraid…”  
  
“You don’t have to… I’m not _him_ … I’m not the one who betrayed you… I’ve always loved you… and I _will always continue to_ … _You_ are the reason I’m still alive, aniki…”  
  
“Kazunari…” Satoshi pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his hair.  
  
Nino placed his hands on Satoshi’s shoulders and turned his head to look at him. “You don’t have to be afraid…”  
  
“I am… not only because I hate the idea of you being touched but…” he turned his head towards the window “but also because I’m afraid of me… I can’t guarantee that I won’t cut his neck with my katana… the moment he…”  
  
“I am stronger than you think…” Nino cut him off, realizing how much the other was aching. “Think about Masaki-kun and Sakurai-san… how painful it is for them every time Masaki-kun is being called by the Emperor…”  
  
“I know… but…” Satoshi whispered, feeling hot tears building up in his eyes.  
  
“Remember what I told you when you asked me if I could help you… _For you I would even kill if you asked me…_ because I love you…”  
  
“I love you too… I truly do love you, Kazunari… I might have not loved you as a lover would back then when you were still a kid but you were truly precious to me… so innocent and pure… I fell in love with the man you are now… I am in love with you, Kazunari… and that’s why it’s so hard for me to accept seeing you with…”  
  
“It is inevitable… I promise you that when the time comes I will hold your katana as well…”  
  
“NO! You won’t be a murderer… no… no… not like me… please…” Satoshi spoke in an almost desperate tone.  
  
“Fine…” Nino whispered fast. “Fine… I won’t… I promise! But please… don’t be sad… you are the one who told me that _it’s the beginning of the end…_ ”  
  
Satoshi sighed. Nino cupped his lover’s face and looked straight into his eyes. “Remember only one thing… Ohno Satoshi… I love you…”  
  
“I love you too…” Satoshi replied, his eyes looking deeply into Nino’s ones, pushing him on his back. Soon their lips were locked again, trying to taste every inch of each other’s mouths, letting the fire spread among them entirely.  
………………………………………….  
  
  
“What is going on?” Yorimoto asked confused seeing the last person he was expecting standing out of his room at this late hour.  
  
“Forget the previous plan… They seem prepared… You will have to move faster…”  
  
“When do you mean?”  
  
“At the dinner…” was the answer Yorimoto got before seeing the man disappearing in the dark.  
  
 _What can have happened?!_ He thought confused. _Till now everything was going perfectly by the plan…_  
  


 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 8! ^_^ I know I'm late ~~again~~ but at least you have a loooong chapter! 6.540 words! ;)  
Some things were revealed! Firstly, Aimiya spoke and the last part of Nino's past, concerning details about Hanabira was finally revealed! We also got to know something about Jun! There's more behind his character, right?! ;D We'll see what this could mean! Also!! A hint was given about how Juntoshi meant in the past... more details in the upcoming chapters! I promise you! ^_^  
Apart from that, there was also the scene between Sho and Toma... There's a hint there.... I hope I 'played' with the kanji correctly - if not I'm sorry but all the Japanese I've learnt, I've learnt it by myself - I tried my best though! ^_^"  
And then the four had something like a double date (lol) concerning some details on the plan!  
For the Sakuraiba fans, since these two weren't exactly in the spotlight in the last couple of chapters, I decided to give them a full NC scene! xD Hope you liked it! ;) And then we had the Ohmiya romantic scene - not detailed this time - gomen! >< I promise you more in the next one! ;)  
As for the last scene... I'll let you make your guesses! You'll find out more about Ohno's plan in the next one! :)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 

 


	9. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: NC17

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/41404.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)

 

 

Part 9

  
  
  
“This is everything I know, your Majesty” Yorimoto said and bowed his head. He was startled the previous night but knowing well that these were the orders, he couldn’t help but obeying them; even if that meant less time in the palace for him.  
  
The Emperor said nothing. He went closer to the other man. “You know I’m indebted to you… You may go now. Tomorrow, you will be my official guest at dinner. I promise you will find it entertaining enough”  
  
“Your Majesty… I’m the one who’s indebted to you… With your permission…” Yorimoto said in a lower voice, smirking when he turned around to leave. _He was right… The Emperor is indeed reassured… What a stupid man to rely on… Once he’s taken down I will be able to have all the power I need and then execute my plan with one less obstacle…_  
  
He was walking towards his room when he caught Nino with the corner of his eye. The younger man was coming from the opposite direction accompanied by a servant. Yorimoto’s tongue brushed his lips as his eyes examined the other’s body, covered in a deep orange, flower patterned kimono. _You are so beautiful… but you were even more when you were screaming, surrendered to my touches…_  
  
Yorimoto almost burst into laughs when he saw the other passing by him in an even faster pace than before, probably after having got aware of his presence that close. _I will make sure you remember everything with the slightest detail… The day that I will shove my proud manhood in your little hole will come faster than you think… and I will expect even more than before… You’re a trained whore now… Ninomiya Kazunari…_  
  
With these thoughts he reached his room and opened the door, not surprised when he found a particular one waiting for him inside.  
  
“It took you a lot of time…”  
  
“I’m sorry but the Emperor surely loves talking a lot…” Yorimoto replied almost whispering. “It got almost annoying”  
  
The other burst into laughs. “I bet he does… but I don’t care…” his tone turned serious once again. “Now tell me… How did it go?”  
  
“It was a success… as you suspected… I’m his official guest for tomorrow’s dinner…” Yorimoto said, gaining a satisfied smile of the other.  
  
“I knew you were the one… I have also talked to him… I guess my concerned look and words of devotion and love must have reached him or at least confused me… I’m such a good actor after all…”  
  
 “I couldn’t expect anything less form you…” Yorimoto replied.  
  
“One more thing!” the other one said as he came closer to the daimyo. “My special guest will also arrive tonight. I hope he has a good impact on that sneaky guard…”  
  
“You mean Ohno Satoshi?” Yorimoto asked surprised.  
  
The other smirked. “Yes… I have to confess I’m not particularly fond of him…”  
  
“I had no doubt” Yorimoto replied as he tried to believe in his luck. That was not only was he getting the Emperor but also the most serious enemy out of the way. _Things are getting better and better…_  
  
“I know you wouldn’t have… It meets your desires perfectly, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I’m just a servant of yours…” Yorimoto spoke fast, making his voice sound humble.  
  
The man laughed as he stood right in front of Yorimoto who was keeping his head low.  
  
“You are a servant of power not mine… But don’t worry” Yorimoto raised his gaze as the other one continued in the same tone. “I like you… after all… we’re the same… Continue as we said…  
  
“We’ll talk again…” were the other’s words and with that left the room, leaving Yorimoto alone.  
  
“When you will be gone as well you will see if we’re the same or not…” Yorimoto hissed under his breath once the door in front of him was closed.  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
“Noriyuki…”  
  
The Emperor gasped at the hearing of his name, coming out of these lips that he adored, spoken in such a sweet tone, but didn’t turn his head away from the sky. _Why should there everywhere be enemies around me?_ His heart was beating fast as he thought about his earlier secret conversation with the guard. He took a deep breath focusing on the night sky. Its view always made him calm down… full of stars, shining as if they were out there to give him the hope he was desperately wishing for.  
  
“Why are you sitting out here?” Masaki came closer and sat next to the Emperor who still refused to talk. He knew that if he wanted the plan to be successful that night he should be entirely given to the man next to him. He closed his eyes, trying to remain focused before turning on his left side, cupping the Emperor’s cheeks with both his hands, so that the latter could meet his face. “I don’t like it when you are sad…” he whispered, looking deeply at the other’s eyes. In a way it was true. He might not love this man in front of him, indeed, but that didn’t mean that he meant nothing to him.  
  
“Masaki…” the Emperor’s voice came out almost trembling. “There are so many times I wish I wasn’t the Emperor…” There was deep sadness in those words and made Masaki’s heart clench.  
  
“You are a kind, fair man… with lots of love in your chest…” Masaki whispered, bringing his forehead to rest against the Emperor’s. “Never say such thing again…”  
  
“But there are others that I’m grateful… It’s because of my position that I’m here now with you…”  
  
Masaki let the other take him in his hands, his head burying in the crook of his neck.  
  
“Noriyuki…”  
  
“Why must I have so many enemies?” the Emperor cut him. The hold around Masaki’s waist got tighter, as these words were spoken.  
  
“It’s Yorimoto, isn’t it?” Masaki whispered hoping that everything would turn out the way Satoshi had told him. His position was particularly difficult. He had to influence the other on his decision without making it He could tell that the Emperor was left speechless. “Rumors travel fast…” he mumbled, lowering his head “…and besides… I have eyes and I can see… I can feel the way you’re stressed since he came in the palace and you muttered some things in your sleep… I might not be a man of much knowledge but I can read people and Yorimoto isn’t one to trust…”  
  
“Did he, by any chance, do anything to you?” the Emperor asked bewildered only at the thought of the other having touched the man he loved.  
  
Masaki shook his head negatively, with a warm smile on his face. “No… you don’t have to worry…” he took a deep breath before continuing in an even lower tone “… my love… He didn’t do anything… but I can feel it...”  
  
“I’m perplexed Masaki… I don’t know what to do…”  
  
“I have no doubt that you will decide the right thing, Noriyuki…” Masaki replied, trying to make his voice sound warm, loving; his eyes full of adoration and trust… “You are a man of honor and daring… I have faith in you…”  
  
“There is a way to have Yorimoto surrendered but I need to agree on something I find it hard to…”  
  
“I’m sure you will overcome everything if it can be overcome…” Masaki whispered.  
  
“I guess I might be a selfish man…”  
  
“No you are not…” Masaki replied fast, not letting the other think more than necessary. He knew well that letting Nino pass the night with Yorimoto before he even had, it wasn’t something to be easily agreed with. “I’m sure that you will do the right thing in the end…”  
  
“I…”  
  
“If you trust this solution, you’re talking about, is the right one then I have no doubt your decision will be taken taking it into consideration… as… as expected from you… besides…” he added fast, his hand tracing a small path on the Emperor’s right cheek “you will always have me…” The latter’s face lightened up at the hearing of the last words. “I am yours… never forget that…” Masaki continued, feeling minute after minute surer with himself and the success of his role.  
  
“Masaki… my love…” The Emperor whispered as his hands brushed through the younger man’s soft hair. “What would I do if you weren’t here?”  
  
“What matters is that I _am_ here… and I’m all yours…” Masaki said grabbing the other’s hands bringing them to his lips, kissing each tip softly.  
  
“You are right… I have you… I don’t need anyone else… I don’t desire anyone else… and you’re mine…” the Emperor replied, his voice having turned huskier.  
  
“Let me show you…” Masaki said softly as he stood up taking the other by his hand, leading him to his bed, making him sit, before kneeling in front of him. His hands worked on the dark blue yukata, the Emperor wore, letting it open completely, revealing his body that was already waiting for him to explore it. Without wanting any more minute to pass by, he placed both hands on the other’s hips, closed his eyes and opened his mouth to take the whole length inside.  
\---  
  
 _“I love you, Sho”_  
  
 _“I love you too, Masaki…” Sho replied as he took him in his hands, kissing softly his sweaty forehead._  
  
 _“Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve never been more happy in my life?”_  
  
 _“That was the reason for the special treatment tonight?” Sho said, smiling as he tightened his hug around Masaki’s waist._  
  
 _“That was because I wanted to close the doubt I had…”_  
  
 _“The doubt?!” Sho asked curiously._  
  
 _“Yes… the doubt of you not being able to accept the other part of me… the one that takes me away from your bed…”_  
  
 _“Masaki…” Sho tried to speak but was hushed by Masaki’s hand._  
  
 _“I wanted to show you everything because I have nothing to hide anymore… Tomorrow it will be the last time I spend in his Majesty’s bed… I will be finally only yours…”_  
  
 _“Oh… my love… Never doubt that I loved all the parts of you… because exactly they were yours…”_  
\---  
  
“Noriyukiii…” Masaki moaned the Emperor’s name as the other was devouring his torso. It used to make him guilty but not anymore. He would be free… He would be able to call the name that he screamed secretly inside his mind all those years… _Sho_ …  
  
The Emperor was kissing everywhere he could reach while his hand moved lower teasing the unprepared hole.  
  
“Are you ready for me, Masaki?”  
  
“I’m waiting…” Masaki moaned, half-opening his eyes, looking at the other with lust. “Please…” he begged while rotating his hips, knowing well that it was what the other wanted from him. He needed reassurance and acceptance even during those intimate times. Before he could think of anything else, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt two fingers, covered in oil, entering him at once.  
\---  
  
 _“Tell me… how do you see our future?” Sho asked, intertwining their fingers together._  
  
 _Masaki smiled, leaning closer to the other. “We will live together in a small house… I will make sure to get up early every single morning so that you will always wake up with nice smells…”_  
  
 _“Hmmm…. I love that… I love food…”_  
  
 _“Oh… of course you do! You must know that I’ve secretly seen the way you shove it in your mouth at dinners…” Masaki said chuckling._  
  
 _“Don’t make fun of me!” Sho said with a fake annoyance shown in his voice._  
  
 _“I will also make sure there are freshly cut flowers in our room… They are beautiful…”_  
  
 _“You love flowers…”_  
  
 _“I do…” Masaki whispered._  
  
 _“It’s not that I don’t love them but I guess I love a particular flower more than the others…” Sho said his lips touching softly Masaki’s hair._  
  
 _“Which one?!” Masaki asked almost enthusiastically. “Mine is the red rose… It makes me think of you… of our love… beautiful… intense but with obstacles… like its thorns…” he said in an almost sad tone, his eyes staring at their linked hands. “So…” he tried to speak, gaining his cheerfulness back. “What’s yours?”_  
  
 _“Masaki…” Sho replied immediately, making the other look straight into his eyes._  
  
 _“Sho…” Masaki whined._  
  
 _“But you are my favorite flower of them all, my love… There’s nothing I can do…” Sho whispered and leaned closer capturing the lips of his lover driving them into a passionate kiss._  
\---  
  
Masaki could feel the Emperor getting closer and gently pushed him on his back without letting his hardness slip out of him. After being sure that he was well balanced on top of him, he started moving up and down in a fast rhythm.  
  
“Masaki… uh…”  
  
He could hear his name being spoken repeatedly like a mantra, making his heart pound like crazy. _I only want to hear his voice…_  
 _\---_  
  
 _“Masaki…” Sho panted as he thrust faster inside his lover for the second time that night. He placed both Masaki’s legs on his shoulders, changing slightly the angle and continued in an even faster pace, hitting every single time his lover’s spot dead on._  
  
 _“Shooo… I’m close… pl… ease…” Masaki managed to whisper between his moans, feeling his whole body being driven crazy by the pleasure the other was giving to him._  
  
 _“What was that?” he asked once they were cleaned. “You know that tomorrow I have to pass the night with the Emperor…”_  
  
 _Sho was looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry, Masaki… I… I don’t know what… I just…”_  
  
 _“I loved every single second of it!” Masaki cut him off, pecking his lips. “That’s another reason why I want us to live together…”_  
  
 _“What do you mean?” Sho asked slightly embarrassed. It wasn’t like him to attack his lover like that._  
  
 _“We will be able to make love whenever we want… at night… in the morning… during the day…” Masaki said, feeling his face turning completely red from embarrassment._  
  
 _“I love you… Masaki…”_  
\---  
  
“I love you Masaki…” the Emperor whispered in Masaki’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him in the small private onsen there was located outside the main room of his chambers.  
  
Masaki let his back rest against the other’s torso. “You always make me feel treasured, Noriyuki…”  
  
“Because you deserve it… more than anyone…” the Emperor’s voice reached Masaki’s ears making him sigh. _I don’t deserve it…._ “I thought about your words, Masaki…”  
  
“My words?” Masaki asked, feeling as if his heart would stop from minute to minute.  
  
“Yes… before when we were sitting outside… you were right…” the Emperor whispered, burying his mouth in the younger man’s wet hair. “I have no other choice but to take the risk…” Masaki sighed relieved, hearing that. “I realized that as long as I have _you_ , I do not care about anyone else… Wait a bit and after this storm is finished, I will make you my official mistress and then you will be by my side forever…” the Emperor said in a warm voice, tightening his arms around Masaki.  
  
The latter closed his eyes. He knew he had to say those words even if it was painful. “Of course… you have me… Noriyuki… you always will…” Masaki whispered trying to make his heart relax. _It will be fine, Masaki… Everything will be fine…_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
Jun had stopped walking as he saw Satoshi getting out of the Emperor’s throne room.  
  
“You really can’t stand him, right?” a voice was heard from behind, causing a small smirk on him.  
  
“He’s more like someone I don’t particularly care about, your Highness…” Jun replied in an indifferent tone.  
  
“You still are depressed… Who would have guessed that a rejection coming from my brother could have such an impact…?”  
  
Jun chose not to say anything on that matter. “If you excuse me, your Highness…”  
  
“You’re getting ready for the dinner?” the prince asked, not wanting to let the other slip away that easily. “Will we have any special guests?”  
  
Jun smirked before turning around to meet the other’s eyes. “I don’t know…”  
  
“I am the Prince! Never forget that!”  
  
“I never did, your Highness! As you should never forget our deal!” Jun spoke in an almost threatening tone, getting slowly close to the other man. “Do you understand me?”  
  
“I want Yuriko and Misaki to join my bed…”  
  
“I cannot bring to you two members of the Ooku… If you want one, fine but if you want to have more women serving you tonight you should limit yourself with whatever the palace has to offer…”  
  
“You say to me that I should use servants?! It’s not that I don’t like them… especially the younger ones that are still so fresh but there’s no way they can satisfy a man the way the ones of the Ooku can…”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do anything about it… Don’t forget there’s also an Ohno Satoshi wandering around the Ooku…” Jun said warningly.  
  
Toma raised his eyebrow. “The guard is the problem, now?! I thought _you_ were the responsible one… You know I hate repeating unnecessary conversations…”  
  
“I do… the same way I hate repeating unnecessary things myself… Unless…” Jun came closer to the prince, his eyes locked on the other’s ones. “Unless if you want me to mention about your visit to a particular someone last night… and I’m sure you know his Majesty’s trust in me… even if he rejected me…” he continued, with a wide smirk portrayed on his face as he saw the other getting pale. “With your permission, _your Highness_ …”  
…………………………………………….  
  
  
“Satoshi!” Nino said in a concerned voice the moment he stepped into Satoshi’s room. “I saw him… Yorimoto… he has spoken with the Emperor… They know… they know… we…”  
  
Satoshi wrapped his arms around Nino, whispering in his ear to relax.  
  
“But…” Nino tried to oppose but was hushed by Satoshi’s kiss.  
  
“It might look like that but believe me… everything’s fine…” the guard tried to reassure his lover.  
  
“Everything’s fine?! Aniki… they have already talked to the Emperor…”  
  
“I know… that’s exactly what I wanted them to do…” Satoshi replied fast. “If they didn’t feel threatened, they wouldn’t hurry up with their moved and if they hadn’t then my efforts might have gone in vain because I wouldn’t seem convincing enough to the Emperor. He’s a tough man to persuade, Kazunari… I needed the enemy to show his intentions in an open, clear way… So please don’t doubt the success of the plan in any way…”  
  
“But still…”  
  
“Aiba-san succeeded… everything goes as planned… please my love…”  
  
“If you say so, Aniki… I have faith in you…” Nino whispered before placing a soft kiss on Satoshi’s lips.  
  
They passed a few minutes cuddling. Satoshi knew he had to speak but every time he tried to open his mouth no sound could come out.  
  
“I am determined to do it… You shouldn’t look this troubled” Nino said softly, as if he was able to read the other’s mind.  
  
Satoshi took a deep breath. No matter how tough it was for him, he knew he had to explain the details. It was way too dangerous to risk a mistake, even if it was a tiny one. “Very well… you have to listen to me carefully, alright?” Nino could only nod.  
  
The guard inhaled deeply before continuing. “I’m sure the Emperor will call you to pass the night with Yorimoto. Most probably it won’t be in his room, since it’s against the rules, to share a member of the Ooku that hasn’t even been claimed by the Emperor himself and the room given to Yorimoto is located in one of the main part of the palace as well as accessed by an important number of servants.  Aiba-san will inform me about it; he’s the one to guide you there as your mentor here. Once you enter you must put this liquid in the jug of water there will be inside… it is transparent and without smell” the guard said giving a tiny jar, made of pottery.  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “Is this…?”  
  
“It’s not a poison… it causes temporary paralysis… a useful weapon when you need to question a hostage at war…” Satoshi replied, his free hand caressing Nino’s cheek. “It requires time in order to be effective…”  
  
Nino nodded with his head. “Don’t worry… I know exactly what I have to do… I always preferred to buy time with the clients of ‘Hanabira’ anyway… Besides that way it will be easier for Yorimoto to drink it…”  
  
Satoshi had closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm his heart down. “Once he has drunk it, I will come and finish the job…”  
  
“You will kill him?” Nino asked bewildered. “I want him dead… Only God knows how much… but we will be in the palace… it might be dangerous… I can’t stand anything to happen to you…”  
  
Satoshi took Nino’s hands that were clinging on his yukata, in his and kissed them. “I will kill him but that doesn’t necessarily mean I will use my katana…”  
  
“Then how…?”  
  
“This doesn’t concern you…” Satoshi tried to speak but was cut off by his lover.  
  
“Of course it does! I love you! I was looking for you my whole life and now that I’ve found you there’s a possibility to lose you and you’re telling me it doesn’t concern me? You’re selfish, aniki…” Nino said angrily and tried to stand up to head to the door but was blocked by Satoshi.  
  
“Kazunari… the less we know the safer it is… I can promise you that I will entrap Yorimoto so that he’s dead by the dawn of the next day… And yes! I am selfish because I can’t even bear the thought of losing you… it’s enough that you will have to be touched by that monster…”  
  
“But I won’t sleep with him… And you will be there too… Everything will happen before…”  
  
“But he will still touch you, Kazunari… he will kiss you… and caress you… and my heart hurts only at the thought of it… I’m already mad at myself because I’m exposing you to enough danger so if that means that I want to move on to the next part of the plan without you knowing every single detail so that I keep you as safe as possible then yes! I am selfish!” the guard snapped at the other, his tone loud, full of sadness and desperation.  
  
Nino could see the first traces of tears coming down the other’s cheeks and made his heart beat fast. “For the first time in my life, I feel safe… because I have _you_ , Aniki… I have you, my love…”  
  
Satoshi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the warm lips of the other that claimed his out of the blue. He welcomed the hot tongue that invaded his mouth trying to taste every single inch of it. His own pushed back, making them move together in a feverish dance.  
  
Nino’s hands had already opened Satoshi’s yukata, throwing it on the floor. He broke the kiss, moving lower to his lover’s neck, sucking hungrily the soft skin. He wanted to show through every kiss, every touch that he was not afraid because he had him.  
  
“Kazunari…” Satoshi mumbled with difficulty, feeling the lips, he had come to love so much those last days, move on his naked torso showing him clearly how much the other one adored him. His let his hands grip Nino’s hair, as his head fell behind from the pleasure the hot tongue was giving him as he came to tease the tip of his already hard erection.  
  
It was the first time Nino was so bold with his actions. He was usually shy and let the guard taking the initiative when it came to intimate moments like this but unlikely before, Nino was the one to attack the other and now was holding him captive. His legs had betrayed him long ago, having found himself lying on the floor with the younger one’s face buried between his thighs.  
  
“I will… Kazu… ahhh…”  
  
The hard sucks along with the soft moans Nino was letting escape from his mouth weren’t certainly the best combination for Satoshi who felt his orgasm approaching fast. He managed to half-open his eyes and look down at his lover, gasping when he realized the younger was staring straight back at him. The whole picture was just too much for him and before he could warn, he ejaculated hard deep into the latter’s throat.  
  
His body hadn’t still recovered by the shuddering waves of pleasure that passed through every single cell when Nino captured his lips hungrily, driving him into a demanding, messy kiss. He sat up, without breaking the kiss, his hands coming to push Nino’s kimono up so that his thighs were free. With one fast movement, he took all the unnecessary clothing away leaving him completely naked.  
  
“Sato… huh… aaahnnn…” Nino could only mewl as a hot tongue came to lick his length, starting from the base in slow, yet steady rhythm. “No… it’s you… today…” He successfully pushed the other away reaching for the small bottle of oil, left there since the previous night. He poured some in his fingers and stood up putting each leg next to Satoshi’s hips so that the latter could see perfectly while he was preparing himself.  
  
It didn’t take much time before the guard was getting turned on once again, his soft member coming back to life. Flushed and lustful for the other, Nino kept on moving his fingers up and down in him hurriedly, before grabbing Satoshi by his shoulders and burying himself, taking the whole length inside him in one fluid move.  
  
Both groaning from the contact, they started moving with their eyes locked in each other’s.  
  
“Kazu…” Satoshi moaned, feeling his eyes get teary. He couldn’t believe the beauty he had in front of him… the beauty that showed so generously how important he was for him.  
  
“I… lo… love… you…. so much… hnnn…” Nino managed to whisper, smiling when he felt the other pressing him completely onto him, sneaking one hand between them to pump his erection in the same rhythm that Nino was moving.  
  
After a few swallow movements they both came screaming loud each other’s names.  
  
“I want you to believe me… like…” Nino tried to speak with a serious tone but due to the panting, it came out almost trembling “… like… I do in you… I’m not afraid… because we’re together in this… because I know I have you… and you won’t let anything happen to me… you love me…” he cupped Satoshi’s cheeks and pecked lovingly his lips. This time there was no lust… only love… pure, unconditional love.  
  
“But that’s exactly why I’m afraid… because I love you…” Satoshi whispered, tightening his grip around Nino’s waist. “You made me feel human again, Kazunari… I… I can’t…”  
  
Nino hushed him with his palm before bringing his lips on Satoshi’s forehead. “Your memory was what helped me live till now… I’m afraid of nothing now that I have you… the real you here… next to me… given to me like that… It is a necessary step to gain our freedom aniki… Please… I can’t bear watching you cry…” he mumbled, looking tenderly at the two beautiful eyes of the guard that sought for reassurance. “Masaki-kun… Sakurai-san… they both have faith in you… _I_ have faith in you…”  
  
“Still…” Satoshi whispered just to be cut off again.  
  
“Just promise me that you will not act without thinking first…”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Please…”  
  
Satoshi was holding his breath till he sighed out loud, realizing that no matter how much he wished to cut Yorimoto’s throat with his katana he couldn’t… not like that. “I promise…” he whispered gaining a wide smile from his lover. Nino was ready to stand up when Satoshi held him in his place. “I love you… Kazunari”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but smile even more, wrapping his arms around Satoshi’s waist. “I love you too, aniki…”  
……………………………………………  
  
  
Satoshi was doing his daily training in the small dojo located at the south of the palace, trying to ease his uneasiness, when he heard the voice of the Emperor’s personal secretary.  
  
“Ohno-san”  
  
Frowning, he stopped and walked towards the other man that was standing at the entrance.  
  
“What happened? I thought that we had agreed to meet after the sunset… What if…?”  
  
“Yorimoto…” Sho’s voice was low, showing clearly his anguish.  
  
“Did something happen to Kazunari?” Satoshi asked grabbing the other by his shoulders.  
  
 Sho shook his head negatively. “No… he brought… there is one more guest… I don’t know who he is or why he’s here… I can only guess he must be someone with great influence on a particular shogun…”  
  
“The Emperor?” Satoshi asked, having already guessed what it might mean. _I must acknowledge their dare…_  
  
“He was informed and he didn’t seem too surprised either… Could that be a hindrance to us?”  
  
“Where are they?” the guard asked, choosing to ignore Sho’s question.  
  
“Who? The guest?” Sho asked rather confused with the other’s sudden change of attitude.  
  
“Yorimoto and his guest”  
  
“At the north part of the garden, opposite to the Ooku…”  
  
“I’ll go then…” Satoshi replied leaving the other behind, completely perplexed about what was happening.  
***  
  
“I was waiting for you, Ohno-san…” Yorimoto welcomed him with a triumphant grin.  
  
Satoshi’s eyes though were locked on the man standing next to him.  
  
Yorimoto caught that. “I shall leave you two alone. I bet you have many things to say…” he said satisfied with what he was seeing at the moment and turned around, leaving the two men alone.  
  
“Satoshi… long time no see…”  
  
Satoshi frowned as he tried to ease the racing within his heart. “You have no right to call me Satoshi” he whispered, staring into the other’s eyes.  
  
The other came closer so that he was now standing in front of him. “Even after having passed so many nights in your bed?”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's next part! ^_^ I'm really sorry for being late once again... but I have traveled back to Paris and french bureaucracy is killing me...... *sighs* But I hope that the next one will come next Friday! *crosses fingers* Not many chapters are left! ;)  
Soooo I guess you have realized now who's the main brain behind the whole betrayal against the Emperor! ;) More details in the ones to come! As for Masaki he did his pat excellently! The Emperor is now convinced for the necessity to do what Satoshi proposed to him - even though it's only a small part of the real plan revealed - every detail matters! You'll see! ^^  
We also had Ohmiya! I hope you enjoyed their smexy moments as well as the insecurity and fears that Satoshi showed probably for the first time in this fic so clearly! But he's afraid of his Nino, ne?!  
At the end we had a surprise! Ohno's old lover!!! (Of course he wouldn't be mentioned without a reason) We'll see what his presence might cause next!

 

I really hope you enjoyed and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you in a week! ^_^

 

 

 

 


	10. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R - NC17(-ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   / [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43684.html#cutid1)

 

 

Part 10

  
  


Nino tried to ease his heartbeat as he applied a few drops of perfume on his neck. He was already dressed in the best kimono he had ever worn in his life. It was made of pure silk and the obi was decorated with small, round rocks… probably of high value. The colors were light… resembling those of a rainbow.  
  
“Don’t feel nervous…” Jun was heard from behind. “The Emperor would not choose you if he felt that you wouldn’t succeed…”  
  
“I… I can’t help it Matsumoto-san…” Nino mumbled. It wasn’t his performance that he was nervous about… it was after that… but he couldn’t utter a single word. “I’m sorry…” he whispered lowering his head.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize… I can tell that you’re nervous because you will spend the night with him afterwards…”  
  
“Eh?” Nino gasped. _How could he know? If he really does then…_  
  
“The Emperor is a man that gives… not only demands… You have to relax and everything will be fine…” Jun continued snapping Nino out of his thoughts.  
  
 _He thinks I’ll spend the night with the Emperor…_ He only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He looked at the older man that was putting the hairbrush he was holding back to the table in Nino’s bedroom.  
  
“You love him…” Nino whispered before realizing his words.  
  
Jun gasped at the hearing of Nino’s words. “What?”  
  
“There’s this bittersweet hue in your voice whenever you speak of his Majesty… Your eyes sparkle and turn nostalgic in the same time… as if speaking of him is the most joyful and painful thing you could do…”  
  
“Ninomiya-kun…” Jun said closing his eyes tightly. “Please… don’t speak about things you don’t understand…”  
  
“Perhaps…” Nino replied in a tiny voice. “But… you made me feel more reassured about tonight…” he continued causing Jun to frown a bit. “Because I know that it will be fine…”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Jun asked almost whispering. It was strange… Despite Nino’s young age and despite what he had just told the other, he felt as if the latter knew exactly what he was saying at the moment.  
  
“No one that doesn’t deserve it, can be loved…” Nino said slowly. “And I’m sure that he will be able to acknowledge that himself as well… I’m sure he’s someone who seeks for love…”  
  
“He seeks for it elsewhere…” Jun mumbled before he could control himself.  
  
“Maybe… but I’m sure that if someone’s love is strong enough, it will be able to reach his receiver…” Nino replied before sighing deeply. “Because I’m sure he’s not someone to make his decisions light heartedly… You used to be his favorite in the past… I’m sure it wasn’t without a reason…”  
  
Jun was left to look at the other. “You have to go now… You are going on your own tonight… you’re not a trainee anymore…”  
  
Nino bowed. “Thank you for everything, Matsumoto-san”  
  
“Good luck…” Jun replied and remained at his position as he saw the other getting out of the small house, following the two servants sent to accompany him.  
  
“Now I can understand why Ohno Satoshi is trying his best to take you out of here so that you can be together…” he mumbled to himself. “Your love reached him…”  
  
***  
  
Nino walked through the garden, his hand squeezing the small bottle he kept hidden in his chest. _I have to be strong… Aniki will be there… I’m not going to be alone… If we’re together everything will be-_ he couldn’t finish his thoughts as he caught with the corner of his eye two silhouettes at the other side of the garden.  
  
At first, he thought they were both familiar but after looking at them more carefully, he realized he had made a mistake. Only one was familiar as for the other… from the way they were standing he could guess who that might be. Before he knew it, Nino found himself getting closer to other two, after having sent away the servants telling them that he had to ask the guard something. He was behind the trees and since the sun had already given its place to the moon he knew he remained hidden from the other two. _Aniki…_

***  
  
“Come on, Satoshi… You don’t have to behave like that… I…” the other man came closer to the other “…missed you… The shogun did give me money and I knew I had power over him but…”  
  
“Ohkura…”  
  
“No… no… don’t call me like that… I’m Tadayoshi… _your_ Tadayoshi… remember… remember how you always said that we were meant to be together because the endings of our names sound alike?”  
  
“I’m not that man anymore, Ohkura... Don’t mistake things here…” Satoshi spoke as coldly as possible.  
  
“You are…” the taller man insisted, making a few steps closer to Satoshi. “I can see it in your eyes that you are… the very same eyes that had looked at me with so much sorrow and anger back then... I will never forget them… when I woke up in the shogun’s bed… I realized, perhaps for the first time, that it wasn’t your katana that had hurt me so much but all of those mixed emotions that were reflected in your gaze…”  
  
Satoshi turned his eyes away from the other’s ones. “You seemed pretty happy when you mocked me in front of the shogun though… I don’t forget Ohkura… and please don’t play dangerous games here…” he said in a warning tone but the other didn’t seem willing to stop his effort to convince the guard for the opposite.  
  
“I know it… I know that I might not have the right to say those things but… not even once did I feel satisfied in his bed, Satoshi… I…” the taller man came closer so that he was now standing only a few inches apart from the guard. “I… always had to think of you… to imagine that I was giving myself to you…”  
  
“There’s no point of telling me all of these, now…” Satoshi replied, after having closed his eyes tightly, failing to hide the slight tremble in his voice for the first time since he met with the other one. “Ohkura… please leave…”  
  
The other seemed to notice that the more he sounded pleading and asked for Satoshi’s forgiveness the more the latter felt vulnerable. _I guess I just need to try a little bit more…_  
  
“Satoshi… Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of you?” Tadayoshi whispered, letting his fingers trace feather-like Satoshi’s arms, going upwards slowly. “…Feeling those arms wrapping around me, caressing me… worshiping me…? Feeling your hot breath on my ear… completely lost in the pleasure our bodies together… hot, covered in sweat…? And then waking up alone… I was feeling even more miserable for my life… because I knew _I_ was the one who cause that to myself… _I_ was the one who didn’t realize it before…”  
  
“You came here with Yorimoto… that says it all…” Satoshi growled and turned the other way.  
  
“Yes… because I found out that I would be able to see you again… I would go to hell, if I had to… I just needed to see you… to speak with you… to explain… to ask for your forgiveness… Satoshi, I…”  
  
Satoshi chuckled. “Please…” he opened his eyes meeting the other’s ones that were looking straight back at his. “I’m not going to believe you, no matter what you tell me… you betrayed me… you hurt me…”  
  
“This…” Tadayoshi stood up in front of Satoshi showing him the scar that was left on his skin from Satoshi’s katana. “This here… keeps reminding me my mistake… it haunts me every single day, Satoshi… it…” the taller man’s voice started to weaken. “It always reminded me of you…”  
  
“How do you expect me to believe you? I’m not naïve… Do you think that I didn’t catch the irony in your voice when Yorimoto was here with you?”  
  
“And I thought you were cleverer than that. Do you really think that I’d be able to survive if I showed him my true feelings? I… I know it might be late… but… I… love you… I really do Satoshi… I…”  
  
Satoshi clenched his hands into fists at each side. “Stop… please…” sadness and desperation could be traced in his voice.  
  
“I’m not asking you to love me back… I know I don’t deserve it… I… please just let me become yours… even if it’s for one night… I…” Tadayoshi bit his lower lip. “I want to take away _his_ touches… please… All I’m asking is one night… please Satoshi… please…”  
  
Satoshi lowered his head. “I… I can’t… You… you hurt me… deeply… I can’t remember how many nights I tried to convince myself that I shouldn’t shed a single tear for you… that you don’t deserve it… you were the only one I trusted… the only one I was looking forward to see after a day at war… knowing that your gentle smile would be there to welcome me back and make me feel warm again… yet you betrayed me… the worst way someone could have ever done… and now… now you come here… asking for forgiveness… telling me all of those things… I… I’m sorry… I can’t… Ohkura… I…”  
  
Tadayoshi stepped forward and leaned closer, capturing Satoshi’s lips without a warning. Satoshi managed to grab him by his arms and pushed him away. “What are you…?” he asked but failed to continue as he saw the way the other was looking at him. “Don’t look at me like that… you know that I…” Satoshi’s voice was trembling as he spoke.  
  
“Please…” Tadayoshi whispered once again. “Please, Satoshi… For tonight… I want to erase the shogun’s traces on my body… I feel dirty… please… just this one night… that’s all I’m asking…”  
  
Satoshi seemed to fight with himself for several minutes before setting his eyes on the other man’s lips. The taller man was ready to speak again when he felt the guard’s hand brushing his hair. “I…” his voice was low… sounding almost raw… his gaze being completely blurred with the tears that had made their appearance in his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me? Why now…? Do you like it so much to torture me?”  
  
“No… Satoshi… Make me yours just once and I swear you’ll never seen me again if that is what you want… Please…” Tadayoshi whispered straight on Satoshi’s lips. He knew the other was bringing down his walls one by one as they were talking.  
  
“You promise you’ll vanish?” Satoshi asked suddenly out of the blue.  
  
Tadayoshi nodded, feeling that he had succeeded into luring the older man. _You were always so easy to use… Ohno Satoshi…_ “Yes… I promise… Just make me feel loved again… please Satoshi…”  
  
Satoshi said nothing as a reply. He looked straight into the other’s eyes before claiming his lips the way he used to… forcefully, longingly, passionately. Tadayoshi smiled as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. _I knew you wouldn’t be a tough opponent… You always had a soft point for sadness…_

***  
  
Nino felt as if drowning, no matter how much he tried to breathe. Feeling his heart pounding like crazy he found himself running fast towards the main part of the palace. He tried to forget about what he had just witnessed in the garden. _I have to keep my faith… Aniki will be there… he won’t betray me… he won’t… he loves me… he promised me… he promised me…_ He blinked the tears away.  
  
He knew that the other hadn’t lied to him when he told him that he loved him… when he had made love to him… when he was holding him in his arms, kissing the top of his head gently. He took a deep breath. No matter what, tonight it was his performance… probably the most important performance of his whole life and he knew that he owed it to himself to succeed. _I have faith in you… aniki…_  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
Nino entered the room seeing everyone being at their seats. The Emperor with Masaki, Sho, the Prince, Yorimoto… He felt like throwing up once he caught the way the latter’s tongue kept brushing his lips as his eyes were roaming all over Nino’s body. He was always a shameless man and didn’t seem to have changed a bit.  
  
His heart started beating faster once the music filled the room. Trying to chase away all his fears and doubts, he closed his eyes and focused. _I won’t be alone tonight… and even if I end up like that I won’t regret a single thing… because I know that even if it was for a little bit, I managed to belong to aniki and that is the only thing that matters… There’s nothing more I could ask from my life…_  
  
With confidence he opened his eyes focusing on Yorimoto who was taken by surprise. _I guess I shall let you take a small taste of the new me… bastard…_ Knowing well the game, he threw his hands up in the air letting the long sleeves of the kimono he was wearing follow his moves elegantly. Whenever he was turning his gaze to his audience he made sure he had _his_ attention on him. He knew well the technique… he had made sure he remembered it the harsh way.  
\---  
  
 _“If you want to survive in Hanabira you have to follow some rules. From the very start focus on your target of the night. You have to make sure your message is delivered. Let him believe you’re ecstatic with the music, make him follow every single move, make him feel hungry, desperate then assured… make him believe that he has you… but once he starts relaxing and enjoying the show you have to take the temptation, which means you, away… make him feel insecure… that he has to work even more to get you… this will make him even more eager to desire you… It’s in the nature of all those samurais to want to conquer… all you have to do is to awaken that part of themselves… make them feel the need to conquer you… Understood?” the owner growled to the newcomers._  
  
 _Nino shrugged at the corner he was sitting._  
  
 _“I will make sure you all learn… I want professional whores not scared boys…” the older man continued on the same tone, moving from the one boy to the other. “So, who will try it first?” he smirked once he saw Nino. “You over there… I want to see that cute face of yours turn seductive… Follow me…”_  
  
 _Nino had no other choice but to follow him to the next room._  
  
 _“You know what to do, right?”_  
  
 _Nino gulped but nodded. “Y- yes, Sir…”_  
  
 _The older man sat at the futon – the only thing that existed in the room, along with small bottles that Nino recognized as oil. “I know you’re not a virgin… That little hole of yours was quite loose for being one… I promise I won’t hurt you if you prove to be a good student… now c’mon… Make me want to conquer you…”_  
  
 _Nino felt as if he was struck by lightning. With Yorimoto he was usually thrown on the floor and taken with force. All he had to do was to moan and ‘show’ how much he loved sleeping with the daimyo._  
  
 _“Don’t make me impatient boy or you’ll end up sleeping with the rats once again… I know you have talent in you… Don’t let it go in vain… Now show me…” the owner’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He had to play the game correctly if he didn’t want to end up being raped and thrown to the rats… again…_  
\---  
  
Nino smiled proudly as he saw the way the sweat was running down Yorimoto’s temples. _You are faster than I thought…_ Without hesitation, he went right in front of the daimyo, and with an intense glare he kneeled right in front of him filling up his cup. He knew that this wasn’t something he was meant to do at a dinner in the palace with the Emperor, himself, present but this night would be the last one he would pass there; alive or dead.  
  
Smirking when he saw the bulge that had formed under the fabric of the kimono, Yorimoto was wearing, he moved away again, continuing his performance. The second part of it was similar to a geisha’s one but he knew that if he wanted, he could be more elegant than many women… perhaps not of the best quality but still it was a strong feature that he had and knew it worked well with men… especially men like Yorimoto. _You’ll pay for whatever you have done to me and aniki… Just wait and see… it will soon be over for you... even if aniki doesn’t appear… I’ll personally make sure it will be over for you, Yorimoto…_  
  
***  
  
“Masaki…?” the Emperor whispered close to the ear of the younger man sitting by his side.  
  
“Yes… Noriyuki…?” Masaki tried to speak with difficulty.  
  
“Are you alright?” worry was obvious in the Emperor’s voice as he saw the other closely. He looked pale and his voice was leaving his throat with difficulty. “Don’t you feel well?”  
  
Masaki smiled and leaned closer to capture his lips. “I’m feeling fine…” he tried to avoid his lover’s intense gaze that was locked on them and buried his head in the crook of the Emperor’s neck. “Just hold me like that…”  
  
The Emperor was taken by surprise. Usually, it would be him the one to suggest such a thing when they were in public but tonight he felt Masaki being more consent to behave the way the other wished him to. “You are strange tonight…”  
  
Masaki took a hold of his hand. “I’m just feeling a bit weak and dizzy… it must be the tiredness… Since I got here I felt safe with you… Is it so bad to want to feel like that now?”  
  
The Emperor pressed his lips on the top of Masaki’s hair. “What are you even saying, Masaki? It just feels too good to be true…”  
  
“Well… I can’t deny that I also feel a bit weird… I was never so close to you when you chose to pass the night with a new member for the first time…” Masaki said, his eyes following Nino’s moves in front of them. “I’ve known him for quite long now… he’s one talented man… I’m sure you will be captured by his charms…”  
  
“Is it that you feel threatened?” the Emperor asked Masaki curiously, with slight amusement being recognizable in his voice.  
  
“No…” Masaki denied it immediately trying to sound as not believable as possible.  
  
“Then… is it perhaps jealousy?” the Emperor insisted, bringing his fingers on Masaki’s chin, making his eyes meet with his.  
  
Masaki lowered his gaze. “No…”  
  
“You have nothing to fear… You are the most important person… As long as I have you, I don’t need anyone…” the Emperor replied and smiled at the thought of the other being afraid of losing his position. _If only you knew that I won’t be doing that… but I can’t reveal that to you yet…_ Without saying anything else he tightened his grip around Masaki’s waist and breathed in the scent of his hair. _Don’t worry my love… Everything will be fine…_  
  
 _***_  
  
“It must be tough for you to have to watch that…”  
  
Sho sipped a bit of his sake and preferred to avoid the other’s gaze. “It is but I have no other choice, your Highness”  
  
“I guess so… Though I never understood why you had to stop seeing each other… you had my help…”  
  
“Your Highness, I know and therefore I’m indebted to you, I do hope my efforts will bring the wanting result tomorrow at the Board but… concerning me and Aiba-san… we would have to break up sooner or later… His Majesty has chosen him to take the place of his official Mistress…”  
  
“I wouldn’t count on that…” Toma mumbled as he finished the first glass of sake he had in front of him.  
  
“Excuse me, your Highness?” Sho asked, pretending to look rather shocked.  
  
“Nothing… I just assume it because of the rules… I’m pretty sure that it won’t be favored tomorrow… My brother will face many obstacles…”  
  
Sho was ready to reply when he saw the Emperor whispering something in Masaki’s ear. He was left staring at them blankly.  
  
“Drink some more… It might actually help you forget, Sakurai-san…”  
  
Sho shook slightly his head. “No, your Highness I think that once the performance is done I shall retire to my room. I’m sure that I won’t be needed anymore… Besides I have to get some details for tomorrow’s Board prepared…”  
  
“Whatever you think it works better for you. I want you to remember one thing. I will never forget your help!”  
  
It was that moment that Sho realized that Nino had finished dancing and bowed deeply as he was kneeled next to the Prince. “With your permission, your Highness”  
  
Toma looked at him moving carefully to the Emperor, asking for his permission to leave. _Poor thing…_ he was looking at the scene rather amused when he felt someone sitting by his side.  
  
“Have you recovered?” the Prince asked in a slightly mocking way without looking at the man next to him.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Don’t worry… I have to admit that that boy was seduction itself tonight… even me who doesn’t find any attraction to a young man’s body, caught me thinking how it would be to have him in my mercy… Only my brother seemed quite uninterested… but then he has his personal favorite object of seduction on his lap…”  
  
“Your Highness… I…” Yorimoto tried to speak but was hushed by the Prince.  
  
“I don’t judge you… relax… I don’t care if you get to fuck him anyway…” Toma continued before leaning closer to Yorimoto’s ear. “Where is your _special_ guest?”  
  
“Where he’s supposed to be, your Highness… I checked before coming here and everything seemed to be going by the plan… The guard will no longer be a problem…” Yorimoto answered without being able to hide his devilish smirk.  
  
“Good… The last thing I wish for is unnecessary obstacles… Tomorrow it will be the beginning of the end… You’re doing great…” Toma whispered before going back to his seat and turning his gaze to the Emperor who was focused on Masaki. _Enjoy yourself as much as you still have the time to, brother…_  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
“I can’t believe that you’re this generous, your Majesty” Yorimoto spoke and bowed as low as he could. When he had met with the younger man earlier that day it would only be a matter of hours before his wish would come true. _I admit that he’s even more stupid than I initially thought. If his brother proves to be only the half smarter, then the throne sooner or later will be mine…_  
  
“Generosity should be given to those who deserve it… and you’ve helped me Yorimoto-san… If it weren’t for you, then the ones organizing the move against me would never been revealed. You’ve risked your life… I’m only obliged to such a faithful follower of mine… as you…”  
  
“But he’s a member of the…”  
  
“I don’t care about him… He’s cute… I won’t deny it but he seems to be more interesting in your eyes… please… concern him as a personal present…”  
  
“You Majesty…” Yorimoto said, still not being able to believe that he would pass the night with Nino.  
  
“I would like to ask you not to mention about it anywhere and to anyone… This is only between me and you… Understood?”  
  
“Of course…” Yorimoto said once again, remained in bowed position.  A _s if I cared to declare it…_  
  
“And now go… you will be accompanied to the room provided to you for tonight…”  
  
“Once again… thank you so much… with your permission… your Highness…” Yorimoto followed the servant, smirking widely. _Be prepared my little whore… tonight you will scream at the top of your lungs… think of it as a payback for the way you played with me during the dinner…_  
  
***  
  
“Noriyuki?” Masaki said as he opened a little the door. He could see the way the Emperor was troubled, obviously not very fond of what he had just done. He could feel his head heavy but took a deep breath and walked forward.  
  
“Masaki…” the Emperor’s face lightened up once he met up with the younger man’s face.  
  
“I can stay with you tonight… if you want me, of course…” Masaki said in a tiny voice.  
  
“Do you even have to ask? Oh, Masaki… I want to pass every single night with you…” the Emperor replied and leaned closer to kiss him when he felt the other gripping the sleeves of his royal kimono tightly. The strength was a bit weird and the Emperor frowned when he realized that the other had almost tripped. “Masaki, do you really feel fine? You are pale…”  
  
“I just got a little dizzy… If I rest a bit, it will be fine… I’m sure of it… Please, don’t worry…” Masaki replied fast, pecking the Emperor’s lips before taking the latter’s hand in his and starting walking towards the door.  
  
The Emperor still looked worried but said nothing more because he didn’t want to upset the other. _I will call the healer the first thing in the morning… Even if he tells me he’s fine to reassure me, I can tell he’s not…_  
  
They had almost reached the Emperor’s chambers when Masaki couldn’t help but feel everything spinning around fast… _So it’s like that… then…?! You have to be strong Masaki… you have to be strong…_ he shook his head in order to get rid of the blurry eyesight but soon, he started feeling nausea building up in his stomach and it wasn’t but only a few moments later that he found himself falling in the middle of the corridor.  
  
“MASAKIIII” the Emperor screamed terrified, his eyes locked on the almost white-like, pale figure on the floor. Without losing another minute, he took Masaki in his arms, immediately placing him in his room.  
  
“Bring the healer here! AT ONCE!” he yelled at the guards and the servants that came there running after hearing the loud cries.  
  
“Masaki…” he whispered as he caressed the younger man’s hair. “Please… I won’t stand to lose you… please… you promised me that you will stay by my side forever… please… please…” he kept murmuring, his voice fading away as word by word was spoken. Soon, sobs were the only thing that could be heard in the room. _I need you… I need you, Masaki…_  
  
***  
  
Sho couldn’t get himself to sleep. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the loud cries coming somewhere from the Emperor’s chambers. His room wasn’t that far, due to the nature of his position in the palace and late at night, when there was complete silence, it would be easy to hear.  
  
 _Masaki…_ Without a second thought, he ran as he felt his heart drowning… As soon as he saw his lover, unconscious, being carried by the Emperor his legs betrayed him and found himself on the floor, his eyes filled with tears. _Everything will be fine... It has to be fine… right?! It has… yes… it has…_ he kept thinking trying to push all the negative thoughts away. _It has because… I love him…_  
……………………………………….  
  
  
“Here you are…” Nino gasped as he heard Jun’s and not Masaki’s voice.  
  
“Matsumoto-san? Wha- what are you doing here? I… I thought that it would be Aiba-san the one bringing me to…” he gulped before continuing “…the Emperor…”  
  
“You won’t go to the Emperor tonight… You will pass the night with the Emperor’s guest… that daimyo… Yorimoto… Come…”  
  
“But…” Nino tried to sound as surprised as possible.  
  
“Aiba-san is occupied with his Majesty… Now, follow me…” Jun said firmly and started walking without giving the other the opportunity to say anything more.  
  
Nino lowered his head as he started walking around the corridors before finding himself standing in front of the door that he assumed, it would be the room Yorimoto must be waiting for him…  
  
“Here we are…” Jun announced and turned around to look at the younger one. Smiling softly he placed a hand on his right shoulder as if he was giving him courage before leaning closer to his ear. “Above all never forget your own words, Ninomiya-kun… if your love is strong, it will certainly reach him…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “What?”  
  
Jun looked at him deeply in his eyes. “No matter what you might have heard or watched… just remember that _it will reach him_ … _never_ doubt it… alright?”  
  
The responsible of the Ooku said nothing more but Nino was sure that the other man had somehow told him more… causing a shy smile appear on his lips and a warm wave of courage filling up his body.  
  
“Thank you… Matsumoto-san…” he whispered with a trembling voice.  
  
“Good luck!” the other whispered before walking away.  
  
***  
  
Nino looked at the closed door and took a deep breath before opening it. There was only a candle lighting the room. His eyes caught the figure of the daimyo having already taken his seat on the futon with his clothes half opened and his hand lazily toying with his member.  
  
“Finally…” the hoarse voice reached Nino’s ear, making him feel disgusted as he closed the door behind him firmly. “Finally… you made your appearance… You have been killing me after that performance of yours… you know your game very well, don’t you… little whore?”  
  
“Then… Yorimoto-sama might want a private performance?” Nino asked, making his voice sound low and seductive.  
  
The daimyo smirked before grabbing his member firmly pumping it in a steady rhythm. “I’m waiting… whore…” he growled.  
  
Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He placed his hands on the obi in order to make it a bit loose. He knew that the time had come. With one move he opened it, making sure a small part of skin was revealed. _You will see at the end how well I know my game bastard…_ he thought as he turned his gaze to the older man who seemed already lost. _Because I’m not alone in this… Like Matsumoto-san said, no matter what, my love has reached him… no matter what… I have him… I have aniki…_  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 10! ^_^ It didn't came too late this time, right?! I tried my best so that you didn't have to wait too long! :)

First of all I want to remind you that I love happy endings and there's NO warning of possible Character's death!

As for the one having betrayed Ohno in the past is Ohkura Tadayoshi... I know that many of you might have found it weird (since these two together have no connection in rl :P) but I needed it to be him... XP  
My poor Nino... he had to witness that scene... but no matter what he kept having his faith in his aniki and decided to do his best... Jun helped him a bit on that, right?! (even if there's a possibility for Ohno to not come... we'll see...)

Everything's happening for a reason! Don't forget that  the plan is on already action - I promise you will understand every single part of it in the next one where we will have all the important revelations!  You'll find out! I promise!!!  ;)  
Once again I'm sorry for the cliff... ^_^"

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!    


 

 

See you next week! ^_^

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R - NC17(-ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43684.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43889.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

 

Part 11

  
  


Nino had to close his eyes tightly as he let his kimono fall on the floor. Without wanting it, being completely naked in front of Yorimoto even after so many years, brought back all those memories he had tried desperately to lock them up in a tiny corner in his mind.  
  
“You know I always thought that you’d be at your best when you were young but now I know I was wrong whore… who would have guessed it…” the hoarse voice of the daimyo echoed in the room making Nino shiver.  
  
 _Focus… you have to focus… he will be waiting for you…_ Nino had tried to ease his fear countless times since he had seen Satoshi with his former lover in the garden. _Even Matsumoto Jun said it… No matter what I heard or saw… I… I have to believe…_ After having taken a deep breath, he turned around so that he could face the other.  
  
“I am happy that you find it of your taste, Yorimoto-sama…” he spoke in a tiny voice, trying to sound pleased by the older man’s words.  
  
Yorimoto who had stopped caressing his erection burst into loud laughs. “Here it’s only you and me… I’m sure that the servants cannot hear your words… so please drop off the mask… I know you despise me whore…” he stood up from the futon coming closer to Nino. “But let me tell you something…” he gripped Nino’s chin forcing him to look back. “I don’t care… I intend to make you scream tonight… and I promise you… you will… my little _Ni-no-mi-ya…_ ”  
  
Nino stopped breathing as he suddenly felt a hand travelling from his back down to his waist and even lower. “There’s no need for lube tonight… back then you were a child… now you are a professional whore… I’m sure you are open enough to not need any kind of preparations…” his tone was sarcastic… it was obvious that the other was enjoying this too much and Nino knew that he should let him do as he pleased… he had to make him believe that he had the upper hand before he was putting his plan in action. With the corner of his eye he saw his kimono where the small bottle remained hidden a few meters away. He tried to have a stable breathing when abruptly two fingers entered him with no warning, making him feel he was torn.  
  
“AAAAAHHH!” Nino couldn’t help but scream. The pain was unbearable. _Aniki… you are coming, right?_ He felt a tear running down his cheek. _I am waiting for you…_  
  
Yorimoto lowered in his ear. “You see that I keep my promises… whore… now scream for me more…” he was already moving his fingers up and down with force causing Nino to grip his shoulders in order not to fall on the ground. The torture continued for several minutes before Nino found the power to speak after having tried to get rid of his numerous unpleasant thoughts.  
  
“But…” he tried to whisper ignoring the disgust and the intense pain he was feeling inside. “I have to…”  
  
“You have to what?” Yorimoto growled without stopping his moves.  
  
“I had another thought first… My orders were specific… I had to please you…”  
  
“And you are…” Yorimoto spoke in a dangerous tone trying to make him fall on the ground.  
  
“But now I’m different… wouldn’t you like to see what I can do?” Nino spoke fast looking straight into Yorimoto’s eyes for the first time that night. The daimyo retrieved his hand and looked curiously at Nino who was still trying to ease his breathing. “I know that the Emperor will ask you for me tomorrow… I have to do _everything_ I can to please you… and believe me there are _many things_ those I can…”  
  
Yorimoto seemed to be thinking for a couple of seconds before a wicked smirk appear on his face, obviously being fond of the idea. “Like?”  
  
Nino tried to smirk seductively. “That… you will have to see…” his trembling hand came to trace a line from the other’s collarbones to his navel reaching the side of his pelvis.  
  
Yorimoto seemed to have already fallen in the trap. “That would be interesting...” he whispered more to himself before speaking in a louder tone. “Fine. This time I’ll restrain my impatience… But I have two requirements… You’ll make me cum in your mouth… and you will drink everything… till the last drop… and you’ll also make me cum all over this cute face of yours… I want to see you covered with my seed… Don’t forget that your name is _Ninomiya_ … I _own_ you whore…”  
  
Nino gulped but managed to force a small smile. “These requirements are only a sample of what I had in mind… please sit down and enjoy… but first…” he made a few steps backwards “… wouldn’t you like to drink some wine?”  
  
“You intend to make me drunk? I wouldn’t-”  
  
“No!” Nino cut him off. “I will drink as well… it has many beneficial effects… especially if you know how to _use_ it… so?”  
  
Yorimoto raised his eyebrow. “Show me…”  
  
Nino smirked. “First you have to lie down on the futon, Yorimoto-sama…” Once the daimyo had done as told, Nino turned and walked towards the small table. He pretended to triple on his kimono, taking the small bottle of the poison in his hand.  
  
“You still are this clumsy?” Yorimoto growled.  
  
“Believe me, Yorimoto-sama… this might be the only thing in which I’m clumsy…” he poured some whine in a glass and in one fast move added the content of the bottle. His heart was beating too fast. He knew well that if he was caught he would be raped and then killed by the other but as he heard a small moan he was sure that Yorimoto hadn’t seen a thing. Without losing any more time he poured some in another glass before turning around and drank it in one go while staring intensely at the other.  
  
He licked his lips slowly making sure the daimyo was looking straight in his eyes. “ _Delicious…_ ” he whispered before coming closer with the glass. “Doesn’t Yorimoto-sama want some?”  
  
“Give me…” Yorimoto spoke hoarsely. Without losing another second Nino came closer and gave the glass to the other. He thought his heart would break against his ribs as he saw him bringing the glass to his lips and tasting it.  
  
“So…?” he dared to ask, knowing well that if the other tasted something it was his very end.  
  
“You were right… it _is delicious…_ ”  
  
Nino sighed relieved. “I’m happy Yorimoto-sama was fond of his taste… but… would he allow me to drink some more?” he received a growl as a reply and quickly took the jug in his hands. _I have to buy time…. Aniki told me that it requires some time in order to show its effects…_  
  
Minutes had passed by and Nino felt more and more helpless. The other didn’t seem to feel unease at all. He continued to pour wine on his torso and lick it off but he knew that sooner or later the other would make him use his mouth lower and even at the idea he wanted to throw up. _Why doesn’t it work? And where is aniki?_ He fought against the tears that threatened to appear in his eyes. _He had promised that he’d be here yet he isn’t… and it’s becoming too dangerous…_  
  
“Lower…” Yorimoto moaned forcing Nino to snap out of his thoughts. The daimyo looked at him almost angrily. “I said lower! You won’t escape from it… no matter how much you try…”  
  
Nino seemed to hesitate for a couple of seconds before feeling a tight grip on his nape forcing him to move lower so that his mouth was facing the licking tip of the other’s erection.  
  
“Now you better make good use of this little mouth of yours… whore…” Yorimoto growled and Nino knew he had to obey, hoping that it wouldn’t take much longer for the poison to work in the other’s body.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly before lowering his head taking the tip inside his mouth when he suddenly heard the other screaming.  
  
“AH!” Nino moved aside and saw Yorimoto’s painful expression. He saw his body being convulsed into spasms. _So that’s how it is…_ “You…” the daimyo growled looking at Nino… “You AH planned this… you… I will kill you… I…” he tried to sit up but panicked when he realized that he couldn’t move at all. “What…? I… I can’t move... I CAN’T MOVE!”  
  
Nino had already put on his kimono and placed his obi as well as he could before coming closer to the other who was remaining lied down. “I hope you found our night entertaining, Yorimoto-s _ama…_ ” his face could finally show the disgust he was feeling for the other.  
  
“You will be sentenced to death whore…”  
  
“I don’t care…” Nino spoke back in a cold tone.  
  
“Because of that guard?” Yorimoto asked ironically. “I’m sure he enjoys his night with Ohkura…” Nino didn’t open his mouth. “You don’t speak huh? You saw them, perhaps? Oh… poor you… how do you feel now that you are betrayed? But you know it… You know that _no one_ could _ever_ love a _whore…_ and _that’s_ what you are… Though, I’m sure his cock would be grateful to your hole… You were always good for a release… and I’m sure he had many things inside him…”  
  
Nino had closed his eyes with his head hanging down. _Aniki… you didn’t come… you didn’t…_ He looked at the older man before turning his gaze at the knife that was placed on the table along with some fruit. Without a second thought, he took it in his hands and went to Yorimoto whose eyes bulged when he saw it. “You plan to kill me?” the daimyo said, almost laughing mockingly. “Because of the things I said? But it’s the truth… isn’t it? No one could e _ver love_ a whore like you… Whores are to be used… and that’s what he did…”  
  
Nino gripped it even more tightly as he sat on top of Yorimoto, letting his tears fall freely for the first time. “It might be as you said… but I don’t regret it… even if he used me… I don’t regret it… because for once in my life he made me feel human… _I_ love him and that’s enough for me…” his gaze turned blank as he brought the knife on the daimyo’s neck.  
  
“Do it! What are you waiting for? Kill me… become a murderer…” the other said looking straight in his eyes.  
  
Nino felt more tears falling down on his cheeks as flashbacks starting popping in his head… moments of him and Satoshi… his caresses… his words… _I love you aniki… forgive me…_ With a trembling hand, he pressed the knife against the other’s skin. There was a small bloodstain on the knife blade when suddenly he felt a tight grip on his wrist forcing him to stand up from the other and let the knife fall on the floor next to Yorimoto’s body.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nino heard a whisper in his ear but couldn’t understand who it was. His mind had turned completely blank. “I told you to not try to kill him… You will not be a murderer, Kazunari…” and then he heard his name. He blinked his eyes in order to see clearly. He knew that voice… He was made to stand up, still having his back on the other. “You are not a murderer, my love…”  
  
Nino felt his knees not being able to hold him anymore. He fell on the floor as strong sobs took him over. He felt two arms wrapping around him and soft lips attaching to his forehead. “It’s ok, my love… everything is over… shhhh….”  
  
“You… Aniki… you came… you came…”  
  
Satoshi made the younger look at him, as his thumbs came to wipe his tears away. “Of course I would… Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“I thought you were with _him_ … I… I saw you…” Nino asked in an almost shaky voice.  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Oh… Kazunari…”  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t come… I…” Nino spoke in a tiny voice, lowering his head.  
  
“I love _you_ … and only _you_ …” Satoshi spoke firmly.  
  
“Oh! What a heart-breaking scene!” Suddenly Yorimoto’s voice was heard. “But I guess he can make everyone go crazy for him… if I judge from before… his screams were so arousing… I almost came just hearing him…”  
  
Satoshi looked at Nino concerned. “Did this monster touch you?”  
  
Nino shook his head. “No…”  
  
“Tell me the truth, Kazunari… please…”  
  
“He just…”  
  
“I fucked the little whore of yours with my fingers… It was a pity that I didn’t shove it at once like I used to…” Yorimoto spoke obviously trying to provoke the guard.  
  
Satoshi looked at him, his hand immediately moving to the handle of his katana.  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino tried to speak but the other didn’t listen to him, having his gaze locked on the daimyo’s.  
  
“And he also licked me… my lips… my torso… my manhood… he tasted me…”  
  
Satoshi placed his katana pointing straight in the other’s heart. “You know I can kill you…” Yorimoto smiled. “And you want it…” Satoshi growled lowering his head so that their faces were only a few centimeters away “But I won’t…” he said calmly before spitting on him. “Kazunari, tell me with which hand did he dare to touch you like that?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Answer me…”  
  
“What will you…?”  
  
“Just answer me…” Satoshi repeated his gaze still on the daimyo.  
  
“With his… right one…” Nino mumbled, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Satoshi said nothing more. He took a grip of Yorimoto’s right hand and carefully looked at the fingers. “So you used these fingers to violate my love?” he asked in the same strangely calm tone as before. He didn’t wait to get an answer. In one fast move he raised his katana and let it fall right on Yorimoto’s hand. Nino covered his mouth with his palm in order not to scream. The daimyo’s voice echoed in the room as blood covered the floor around it.  
  
“Perfect…” Satoshi muttered before standing up. “Come and take him!” he said in a loud voice and Nino couldn’t believe in his eyes when he saw four guards along with Jun storming in the room. “Take him to the dungeon… He insulted the Emperor by forcing a member of the Ooku sleep with him!”  
  
Nino was left speechless. As if everything was happening in front of him and yet he couldn’t do or say anything. “But aniki… the Emperor said…” he managed to whisper once they were alone in the room.  
  
“The Emperor said it to anyone but Yorimoto himself, Kazunari… And that’s exactly what we wanted… I promise you you’ll understand the reason tomorrow…” Satoshi turned around and looked at his lover who seemed to be in a state of shock, as his eyes kept staring at the bloodstained blade. Satoshi threw the katana on the floor and immediately hugged the other tightly. “I’m sorry you had to see this… I… I really didn’t mean it… but knowing that he… I couldn’t control myself… I’m sorry… I’m really sorry, my love…”  
  
Nino felt tears building up in his eyes as he hugged his lover back. The sobs came back stronger than before. “I was afraid, aniki… I was afraid that you wouldn’t come…”  
  
“I’m also sorry that you had to see me with… _him_ …”  
  
“You… you kissed… and I…” Nino managed to say between his sobs. “I thought I… lost you… I didn’t want to believe it but…”  
  
The hold around him tightened. “I’m sorry… Without knowing I brought you so much pain… I did that because I had to… I needed to fool him… he had his purpose and I had mine… It was a part of my plan… You’ll understand later why… I swear, I felt like throwing up the moment it happened… but I kept _you_ in my mind… your beautiful eyes… I knew I had you to fight for…”  
  
“I love you, aniki… I love you so much…” Nino said while his body was still trembling.  
  
Satoshi moved a bit so that they could look at each other. Without saying anything, he placed a soft kiss on Nino’s forehead, then on both his eyelids… on his nose… on his cheeks before pecking his lips. “And I love you… Kazunari… more than you could ever possibly imagine… You made me feel human again…”  
  
“Make love to me…” Nino whispered straight in the guard’s mouth. “I want you… plea-” his word was cut in the middle as he felt those lips capturing his demandingly, longingly, lovingly… He opened his mouth to welcome the other inside; his tongues immediately dancing against each other.  
  
Soon the clothes were fallen scattered on the floor, leaving their bodies completely naked, hot while trying to reach the bliss that they could only find together. Nino’s eyesight was blurry as he felt Satoshi slip inside him, filling him up. His nails marked the sweaty back of his lover as they finally started to move. He was feeling complete… as if life had another meaning at that moment… The soft moans that were escaping the older man’s mouth sounded like harmonies in his ears, making him desire to listen to them even more.  
  
He started to meet Satoshi’s moves in the middle, gaining a gasp from the latter. It didn’t take much time to fasten their pace till their moves caused sounds of slapping skin being the only thing that could be heard. The candle was off but despite the darkness, Nino could see the sparkle of Satoshi’s eyes… he could see everything the other was telling him without having the need of words.  
  
“Satoshiiii…” Nino moaned as he felt his lover’s hand wrap around his licking erection, helping him in completion matching the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
They both came screaming out loud each other’s names. Nino caressed Satoshi’s hair as the other had buried his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
“You are mine…” Satoshi whispered before pecking softly Nino’s sweaty collarbones.  
  
“I am yours…” Nino replied whispering as he saw the other meeting his gaze. He cupped Satoshi’s cheeks and smiled. “I always were…”  
  
Satoshi slipped out of him and sat up next to him bringing him in his arms. “I love you, Kazunari…”  
  
Nino wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s neck, bringing him closer. “And I love _you_ , Aniki… And I love _you_ ….”  
………………………………………………….  
  
  
“How is he?” the Emperor asked as soon as the healer got out of the room where Masaki was.  
  
“From what I’ve seen he’s infected in his lungs. He has difficulty to breathe. He might have it for a long time but never paid attention to it. If it was in an earlier stage, then I would say that with rest and some medicine he would recover in a few weeks but at the state that he’s now, I’m afraid I can’t guarantee anything, your Majesty…” the other spoke in a low voice.  
  
“What do you mean you can’t guarantee?! Do you want your head cut?! You better find the cure! Understood?! I will pay whatever it is necessary! I will give you a present! Just cure him! You listened to me! Cure him or you’re dead!”  
  
“Your Majesty…” a voice was heard behind them.  
  
“Leave! Everyone!” Immediately all the servants and the healer got out of the room. The Emperor sighed. “That includes you as well, Jun…” it was obvious in his voice that he was at the verge of crying.  
  
“Your Majesty…” Jun repeated softly his heart being in pain, seeing the man he loves be as devastated as he was at the moment.  
  
“Please…” the other’s trembling voice reached his ears. Before he could say anything Jun saw him falling on the ground, strong sobs shaking his body.  
  
Without thinking it twice, Jun ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him. “Your Majesty… please… I can’t bear to look at you like that…”  
  
“Perhaps I don’t deserve love…” the Emperor muttered in an almost whispered tone. “Perhaps it’s my punishment for getting married to someone who I knew didn’t and would never love me… yet I did it because it was the best way to keep the Empire united… but I failed everywhere… I got hated by my own wife… preferring my very own brother to warm her bed… there’s a revolution against me and now I’m threatened with the death of the only person I truly loved… It’s my punishment…”  
  
Jun closed his eyes tightly avoiding to overthink the words that pierced through his heart like a blade and rubbed the Emperor’s back. “Never say such things… Noriyuki… please…” The Emperor gasped at the hearing of his name and turned his tearful gaze to Jun who was staring back at him with a warm smile on his face. “Never say such things because you deserve to love and to be loved… and…” he bit his lower lip avoiding the other’s gaze “…you are loved… as _you_ … not as the Emperor… so please stop saying such things… it hurts me to listen to you talking like that… you’re a wonderful, giving, fair and above all true person… qualities not often found… so please…”  
  
“Jun…” the Emperor whispered as he wiped out a tear that was rolling down Jun’s cheek with his right index.  
  
Jun trembled under his touch. They kept silent for several seconds. It was weird but it was a comfortable silence. “Noriyuki…” he whispered his eyes having being locked on the Emperor’s lips. “I…” he leaned closer. He knew he shouldn’t… not when Masaki was right in the next room and when the Emperor was feeling vulnerable like that but it was something above his powers. He loved this man in front of him too much… he had missed him… his stare… his touch… his closeness… he wanted to feel it again…  
  
Closing his eyes he leaned even more so that their lips were reluctantly touching each other. To his surprise the other didn’t break the kiss nor pushed him away. Feeling his heart thumbing against his ribs, Jun dared to touch the Emperor’s shoulders as he tilted his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. It was when he felt the other stiffen that he realized he had taken it too far. Immediately he moved back and bowed down.  
  
“I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what got into me and behaved so selfishly against your wish, your Majest-”  
  
“It’s Noriyuki…” the Emperor spoke softly as he caressed Jun’s cheek. “And… it’s me who has to say that Jun… I am the one who’s supposed to be sorry not you… I wish I had fallen for you…”  
  
Jun smiled bitterly. “I wish for that too but… we can’t choose who we fall for… I want you to know only one thing though…” he took the older man’s hand in his, looking deeply in his eyes. “No matter what… I will always be by your side… and I will always love you… because no matter what you might believe I know that you deserve love the same way as you deserve to be loved and you are…”  
  
“Jun…” the Emperor muttered under his breath that had almost vanished as he kept staring at the love and pain in the other’s eyes. He knew Jun was telling the truth. _I had him… I already had him… then why…?_ He frowned as the memories kept coming into his head.  
\---  
  
 _“Noriyuki…”_  
  
 _“I like to hear my name be spoken by those lips… my Jun…”_  
  
 _The younger man blushed and buried himself at the crook of the other’s neck. “Then I will repeat it as many times as you wish…”_  
  
 _“I want you to repeat it all night long as I make you mine…” the Emperor spoke huskily as he laid the other on his bed, slowly getting rid of his dark reddish kimono._  
  
 _“I will scream it…” Jun spoke, his breath already getting uneven as he felt a hand tracing down a path from his collarbones to his navel. “I will do everything for you, Noriyuki…”_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“Someone tried to steal from my brother… but from what it seems he’s only a young boy…”_  
  
 _“I’m sure you will decide wisely as always, Noriyuki”_  
  
 _“Jun, you always say so beautiful things…”_  
  
 _“I say only what I feel it is the truth, Noriyuki… nothing more…” Jun replied as he let one of his hands caress the Emperor’s hair softly._  
  
 _‘How can I be sure that you do not say them because you feel obliged to me…? I know that you are a man of detail… I’ve seen you… and I cannot let my heart fall; not if I want to not get hurt again…’_  
  
 _Jun could feel that the other was lost in his thoughts again and sighed. ‘I dropped my identity just to be with you… I wish one day my voice will reach you…’_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“This is the boy, your Majesty…”_  
  
 _The Emperor walked in the dungeon where he saw a slim, tall boy in his late teens trembling out of fear. Frowning he came closer and met a pair of eyes, covered in tears, looking back at him as if they were trying desperately to seek for help._  
  
 _‘These eyes… so innocent… and only seeking for protection…’_  
  
 _“He is just a boy and you have locked him in here for so many days!” he yelled at the guards. “Didn’t you see his condition?!” he continued in the same tone before taking the other in his arms to help him stand. “What is your name boy?”_  
  
 _“Masaki… Aiba Masaki…” the younger one whispered in a trembling voice._  
  
 _“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Masaki… You are safe…”_  
  
 _The Emperor gasped when he felt Masaki’s light hands holding the sleeves of his kimono tightly, almost desperately as his body started slightly convulsing due to sobs. “Thank you…”_  
  
 _Without saying anything else, the Emperor took him out of the dungeon and led him to his rooms. Jun was waiting for him there, as ordered. He was left with his mouth agape when he saw the man he loved holding so tenderly and protectively the younger boy. “Jun, please make sure he takes a bath and he eats properly. I wish he enters the Ooku. He’s under my protection from now on. Understood?”_  
  
 _Jun could only nod, his hands tighten into fists at his sides once he saw the Emperor kissing softly the top of the other’s head. “I will protect you from now on…”_  
  
 _He was left alone with the younger one. “What is your name?” he asked, trying to sound neutral._  
  
 _“Aiba Masaki…” the other whispered and lowered his head._  
  
 _“Come on, Masaki-kun… I will help you with your bath…” he said as he helped the other to take his dirty clothes off._  
  
 _‘I can see why you fell… because of his innocence… something I’ll never be able to have… because I lost mine… forever…’_  
 _\---_  
  
“Don’t think about anything, Noriyuki… Your heart sought for purity… innocence… and you know as well as I do that I couldn’t give you that… no matter how much I desired it…” Jun spoke snapping the older one out of his thoughts. He stood up and went towards the room where Masaki was. “I will take care of him… You should get ready. If I’m not mistaken there is the Board taking place very soon…”  
  
The Emperor nodded and looked at the other who entered the next room, closing the door behind. _Sometimes I wish I had fallen for you, Jun… Sometimes I really do…_  
 ………………………………………………  
  
  
Jun saw the lying figure on the Emperor’s bed and sighed. He came closer and saw the way the other was soaked in sweat and his breathing was coming out difficulty. “You love him so much… but I understand you… because if I were you, I’d do the same…” he muttered under his breath. He made sure that no one was outside and ran to open the hidden door that existed in the room in case of emergency as soon as he heard the soft knock.  
  
“Where is he?” Sho asked panicked the moment he stepped in the room.  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged. “Are you out of your mind?! Do you want anyone to listen?”  
  
Sho didn’t reply. His eyes had already fallen on Masaki. “No! Matsumoto-san… he… he doesn’t breathe… I can’t bear to lose him… not now…” he had taken Masaki in his arms rocking his body up and down in an attempt to make him gain his consciousness. Masaki though didn’t show any traces of waking up. “My love please… please… please…” it was the only word that kept coming out of his mouth as he felt tears running down his cheeks.  
  
“Sakurai-san…”  
  
Sho sighed and let Masaki lie on his back. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”  
  
Jun muffled a small laugh. “You are not… you are a man in love… and no matter what you can’t stand seeing the one you love in that condition even if you already know about it…”  
  
“But there’s a chance that…”  
  
“I was extremely careful when I gave it to him… I even gave a smaller portion… because I wanted to be sure…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I have seen the way it works… we just need the Emperor’s healer to confirm his death… and in order to do that we have to make his pulse weaken to almost zero…”  
  
“But… even afterwards, isn’t it still risky?” Sho asked in a tiny voice, his hand holding tightly the one of his lover.  
  
“I will be the one who will prepare the body…”  
  
“I know that… but the Emperor will have to look at it… and then put it on fire…” Anxiety was betrayed in the way Sho spoke the last words.  
  
“Don’t worry about the body…” Jun spoke calmly. “The Emperor will do what he has to do and I can promise you that Aiba-kun will be safe, waiting for you…”  
  
“You mean there will be someone else in Masaki’s position?!”  
  
“There are always people that their features under specific make-up can resemble each other’s…”  
  
Sho didn’t dare to ask more. He could tell from the other man’s expression that someone should have already died and that he would take Masaki’s place. He gasped when he suddenly remembered the previous day. _Don’t tell me that…?!_  
  
“The antidote?” Jun cut his thoughts.  
  
Sho looked at Jun for a couple of seconds as if he tried to understand what he was told. “Here… Ohno-san gave it to me earlier… he told me I could trust you…” Sho said as he gave the small bottle to Jun.  
  
“You can” Jun replied fast. “I know that you can’t believe it but you can…”  
  
Sho remained silent before turning to look at Masaki once again before pecking his forehead tenderly. “Hang in there my love. I will also do my best for you… Promise to come back to me… please… I want to see your smile again… the smile that brightens my life…” his voice started trembling again not wanting to believe what he was looking at. He knew, yet it felt too real not to be scared. He couldn’t help but admire his lover for his courage.  
  
***  
  
 _“I don’t agree!” Sho spoke out loud._  
  
 _“Sakurai-san is the only way for Aiba-san to escape from the Palace… You know that the Emperor wants him to become his mistress… There’s no way he would give him to you even if you had saved his life. He would prefer to give you the throne rather than Aiba-san”_  
  
 _“It’s too dangerous!” Sho insisted._  
  
 _“What exactly will happen to me if I drink it?” Masaki asked suddenly. Sho turned around and saw the determination in Masaki’s eyes._  
  
 _“No, Masaki! You’re not going to do it! You can’t!” Sho said rather desperately but was completely ignored by his lover whose attention was on the guard._  
  
 _“After one day you will start to feel tired… The effects show slowly… It takes three days in order to fall ill… It will look natural… and the healer won’t be able to see it as poisoning because there’s no high fever… it reduces the pulse till it’s almost zero… Think of it as a condition of too deep sleep…”_  
  
 _“This isn’t a deep sleep… This is a step to death! I can’t agree!” Sho tried to take Masaki out of the room but the other pushed him away._  
  
 _“And when will you give me the antidote?”_  
  
 _“The day you will be recognized as dead… it takes from the rise to the set of the sun to gain consciousness again but even then you will be very weak… You have to remain hidden where I’ll tell you and after two days you will be able to walk…”_  
  
 _“I’ll do it!” Masaki replied fast._  
  
 _“But Masaki…” Sho’s eyes were teary as he came to stand in front of the other. “What if something goes wrong?”_  
  
 _“Then I’ll know that I did everything I could and died free…” Masaki whispered as his hand came to caress Sho’s face. “Because if I remain here without being able to see you… I won’t want to live without you, my love...”_  
  
 _“But…” Sho tried to ease the fear in his chest._  
  
 _“If everything is done carefully, then there’s no danger… I’ve tested it before…” Satoshi said, trying to reassure both of them._  
  
 _“I will do it, Ohno-san” Masaki spoke again after taking a deep breath. “I’ll do whatever I can in order to get out of here…”_  
  
 _“Very well… Expect it two days before the dinner… Everything must happen fast…”_  
  
 _The guard let the two lovers alone. “Promise me that you will be strong, Sho…”_  
  
 _Sho hugged Masaki tightly and closed his eyes, letting himself sniff the flowery essence of the other’s body. “But not even Ninomiya-san won’t be aware of it…”_  
  
 _“You heard Ohno-san… the less we know the better it is… besides… he will be present and we were living together… don’t you think that it’d look weird if he didn’t react too realistically?”_  
  
 _“But still…”_  
  
 _“We have no reason not to have faith in Ohno-san… Trust him and trust me… everything will be fine… I just want you to do your best and before you know it, we will be together… free…”_  
  
 _***_  
  
“I will do my best, my love…” Sho mumbled to the sleeping figure of his lover, before standing up. He was ready to leave the room when he stopped without turning around to see the other.  
  
“Matsumoto-san, may I ask you why you are helping us?”  
  
“Because you are fighting to be with the person you love and I do the same…” Jun replied calmly. “But please go now… The Board will be starting in a while…”  
  
Sho didn’t say anything else. He took a deep breath and got out of the room following the secret underground passage. _I hope everything turns out fine…_  
 …………………………………………..  
  
  
“Your Highness… what a pleasant surprise to see you this early here!” a participant of the Board said to the prince.  
  
“Our times require attention. I couldn’t be absent!” Toma replied smiling widely. _When I declare myself Emperor you will see how often I will be here…_ he thought amusingly as he took the seat at the left side of the one provided for the Emperor.  
  
Soon the room was filled with all the members when the arrival of his Majesty was announced. Everyone bowed as the doors opened and the Emperor entered, followed by Sho.  
  
“Rise your heads” he commanded. “Today, as you know the Board is extremely important. On the north of the Empire there’s a number of shoguns that wish to see me out of the throne” immediately whispers spread among the participants. “Thanks to some trustful people, I have found all the necessary proof I needed…”  
  
Toma was smirking. _Thanks to Yorimoto… the innocent will be portrayed as guilty and I’ll take your place before you will be able to breathe my dear brother…_  
  
“Sakurai-san…” the Emperor ordered and Sho stood up and opened something that seemed like a map. “I think you can clearly see the name on this map…” he continued without turning his gaze to his brother who seemed to have turned into a stone. “Could you read it for us, _brother?_ ”  
  
Toma thought he was having a nightmare. There was no way his brother had it in his hands. _How? When? Why?_ Despite the shock he tried to look as calm as possible. “I… ku… ta…”  
  
“Thank you for your help. But please tell me… isn’t surprising enough that it is similar to the name of your mother’s family?!”  
  
“These are fake!” Toma said, standing up furiously. “It’s obvious that there’s someone trying to picture me as the mastermind behind the revolution. I was present when Yorimoto told you about the information he had learnt as a spy!”  
  
The Emperor smiled. “I think you’re right, Toma. He’s already waiting outside! Bring him!” The doors opened revealing Ohno Satoshi dragging Yorimoto, his hands being tied behind his back. “And now that we’re all present I think that we can finally start the Board. Ohno-san, we are all waiting…”  
  
The guard walked in the middle of the room and bowed in front of the Emperor before looking at the panicked prince with a wide smirk on his face. “With your permission, your Majesty… _Highness_ …”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 11! ^_^ I was supposed to do all the revelations in this one but it turned out to be very looooong so I decided to make it two chapters! xD (Just to get an idea this one is 6.290 words... :P)  
Ohmiya!!! Ohno proved to be loyal to his Nino! And Yorimoto paid the first part of his punishment! As for the second you'll see in the next one! ;)  
The Emperor and Jun came closer in a way... I believe there was given a small explanation as to why Noriyuki preferred Aiba to Jun but who knows what will happen in the end?! xD  
Sakuraiba now... Some of you had already figured it out! Yes... Masaki has to fake his death... and there has to be a witness - his Majesty himself - in order to be sure that he will never be hunted down again! (I know it might be a bit too 'Romeo and Juliette'-ish but I couldn't think of anything else... ><" I just hope it didn't turn out disappointing *crosses fingers*) As for the reason Ohno and Jun are familiar with so many poisons you will understand it in the next part! Promise!!! Remember, I have revealed only a part of their past after they met! ;)  
Jun might remain mysterious - since he was 'working' with Toma - but as you may guess there will be more revelations in the next one! Jun will play an important role in the whole story! ;) Hopefully you will find everything interesting enough after all the pieces of the puzzle are put in their respective place! ^_^"

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you in a week! ^_^

 

 

 


	12. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43684.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43889.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/44214.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

Part 12

“What’s the meaning of this?” a member of the Board said. He was pointing at the mutilated hand of Yorimoto.

“Last night, he was caught to have insulted our Emperor. He had forced the newest member of the Ooku, who hadn’t even shared his Majesty’s bed yet, to pass the night with him claiming that it was his Majesty’s gift” Satoshi spoke calmly.

“So, I am the one who betrayed the Emperor, huh?” Yorimoto hissed.

“You are the one who lied about his Majesty…” Satoshi cut him off before returning his gaze to the Emperor. “This man here, your Majesty, claims that you are the one who gave him Ninomiya…”

“That’s a lie” the Emperor spoke, looking coldly at Yorimoto. “If I ever decided something like that, then I’m sure that it would be a reward for someone who would be willing to sacrifice himself for me, not for being one of the traitors against the throne…”

“No! I am not a trai-”

“I forgot to mention something, your Majesty” Satoshi spoke interrupting Yorimoto again. “This member of the Ooku comes from a village that belongs to the territory under his rule. Due to the debts of Ninomiya’s family towards their daimyo, I doubt the fair nature of them but that’s another story, the latter had taken him as a servant since he was a child… I’m sure Yorimoto wasn’t particularly fond of the idea that a servant, who had managed to sneak away, had come to live safely and what is more, become a member of the Ooku… I’m sure his sick ego wasn’t able to accept it…”

“This is a personal insult against our Emperor… I’m sure the matter can be discussed privately… We shouldn’t-” the same member of the Board spoke.

“Yamaguchi-sama… I have a reason to bring this matter to the Board…” Satoshi said before returning his gaze to the Emperor. “Yorimoto is a traitor. His Majesty just said that…”

“And I have no reason to doubt it if there is the necessary evidence but a matter regarding the Ooku is irrelevant”

“Not when there is a connection between the two of them; the Ooku and the treachery. Yorimoto’s intention wasn’t only to fulfill the desires of the flesh… there was something else behind. As I told you earlier, Ninomiya was a servant of his… the latter was threatened of being punished, sent away from the palace or even executed, since having escaped while being the property of a lord was against the rules of the Ooku – that of course was part of Yorimoto’s scheme – he needed something to obligate him. In other words, he threatened to reveal his past, unless he was willing to help him carry out his plan…”

“Help him carry out his plan?” another member of the Board asked.

“Lies!” Yorimoto yelled, having a frown written on his forehead, obviously from being in pain.

“Silence!” the Emperor said in a cold, commanding tone.

“The truth is that I was aware that he was up to something before he came here… but I couldn’t know exactly how and when… thankfully last night he made it all clear…” Satoshi continued in the same calm tone, entertained as he was to see the fury building up on the prince’s face.

“Speak!” Everyone looked surprised at the prince who had stood up looking at the daimyo with narrowed eyes.

“Of course your Highness. I’m sure you never heard of that…” Satoshi said and made a nod to Sho. The latter put in front of the prince a letter. “It’s Yorimoto’s handwriting…” the guard continued. “But I’m sure you recognize it… you’ve been exchanging letters in the last two years quite frequently, if I may say… but this can wait for now… So, as I was saying” Satoshi turned to look at the members of the Board on his right “I had known that he intended to use an intern as bait… his reasons were double: to kill the Emperor and then accuse the prince of it…”

“WHAT?” Toma exploded.

“You really thought that a rotten man like Yorimoto would be satisfied with whatever you could offer when he the chance to kill you both…”

Toma couldn’t utter a word. This meant that all those years of secret meetings and preparations were in vain?

“Don’t be devastated your Highness. Once a traitor, always a traitor… But to finish what I was saying, I always thought that he would use a woman… one specific woman… the only one who could be that close to the Emperor and somehow was… of great interest to you…” Satoshi smirked when he saw the way the prince’s face became pale. “That’s why I had my eyes on her… I was looking close at her…”

“Even if we all accept your story here…” Toma said in a mocking way trying to find a way to crush the other. “I’m sure it wasn’t lying to your duties… I can even name it disrespectful…”

“You’re making a mistake here, your Highness”

“I am?!” the Prince asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes… because it did lie to my duties…”

“She has nothing to do with the Ooku!”

“Of course she hasn’t…” Satoshi replied calmly, staring straight into Toma’s eyes.

“Brother… don’t you listen to him? He’s supposed to be the guard of the Ooku and he was-”

“As you said Toma. He’s _supposed_ to be the guard of the Ooku and believe me I made sure he was doing his job splendidly! I might look as if I let things slip out of my hands but I’m neither blind nor stupid” the Emperor spoke making everyone in the room hush.

“What…?”

“Ohno Satoshi, indeed carries the title of the guard of the Ooku at the moment, but do you remember what you had told me when I firstly introduced him to the court and established his position when he first arrived at the palace with me?”

“That there’s no need for such a guard…” Toma finished his brother’s words.

“Exactly and you were right. I had the responsible one and the guards outside… It was more than enough…”

“Then why…? I don’t understand…”

“The Ooku is connected with the Empress rooms in both winter and summer palaces. All women use one exit in case of emergency, right?” Toma’s eyes bulged. “I needed him to be able to wander freely in that area… Women tend to talk…”

“You mean…”

“Ohno Satoshi was never the guard of the Ooku… He’s my spy, Toma…”

Toma looked at his brother, still trying to catch up everything. “But… why?”

“Because he’s the one I trust the most. Not only did he save me from certain death during the campaign against Kirigawa, but he managed to reveal the one who had tried to kill me, even when the evidence was almost non-existent”

“Someone tried to kill you, your Majesty?” some of the members of the Board stood up. “You never said anything… if an action had taken place back then…”

“It would be easier for the enemy to prove me to be insane… or at least, someone with wild imagination… Especially when I still had no clear evidence of who was hiding behind all those movements against me…”

“It was the wisest thing to do back then, your Majesty” Satoshi spoke in a low tone.

“You heard him?! Brother… you’re the Emperor… you have so many respectful consultants and you…”

“I will repeat it once again, Toma. I trust him the most… and believe me I have a good reason to…”

***

_“Don’t force yourself…” the voice was soft._

_“Where am I?” the Emperor asked opening his eyes with difficulty._

_“You are in Shiroki woods, your Majesty…”_

_The Emperor looked at the man sitting at the edge of the bed he was lying on. “You know who I am?”_

_“Yes… and I can say that you’re safe”_

_“I…”_

_“You were lying unconscious at the edge of the river… luckily a big rock stopped you from get drowning… I tried but failed to find your horse… It must have gone back to your camp. We managed to save you though…”_

_“We?! Who are you? And if you’re not alone let the other reveal himself to me!”_   
_Satoshi heard footsteps coming closer. “My name is Ohno Satoshi and this is…” he pointed at the taller man who had just entered the small room but couldn’t finish his line. He could sense the way they both stared at each other in front of him. Jun obviously was a handsome man, even if he wasn’t of his taste, and he surely had heard enough during the dinners between samurais, daimyos and shoguns about the Emperor’s preference in beautiful men but couldn’t expect something like that when he had brought the Emperor back to the small hut he was living in with Jun. Especially not from Jun who seemed to have blushed as he felt the Emperor’s curious gaze on him. ‘Who would have thought of that…’_

_“This…is Matsu-” he stopped for a second as he recognized the way the taller one’s eyes narrowed and continued smiling. “-moto Jun. He’s a practitioner of herbs… he’s the one who cured you…”_

_“Your Majesty…” Jun said and bowed deeply in front of the older man, trying to find his composure._

_“What happened to me?” the Emperor asked turning his gaze back to Satoshi._

_Jun let the small bad shaped ceramic bowl with the fresh water, he was carrying, on the table next to the bed and placed his hand softly on the Emperor’s forehead. “You were poisoned… I’m sure you didn’t feel well during those past days…” he smiled when he saw the other nodding “It was working on you slowly… but thankfully I was able to stop it from expanding in your lungs… though, you were having a high fever and you’ve been sleeping for three days… Usually it takes more time but you were strong enough to fight it…”_

_“Poisoned?! I was with my soldiers the whole time…”_

_“You should have met with someone else… and if I’m guessing right, I know with whom…” Satoshi spoke out of the blue._

_“How…?”_

_“I recognize the methods… sneaky… lower… and irritatingly almost successful…”_

_“And who is it?” the Emperor asked as he tried to sat up better on the bed._

_“Hiroyama Akihito” The answer was firm. The Emperor’s eyes bulged. “I had my suspicions since there were rumors that he would meet up with you…” Satoshi continued lowering his head. “He is wandering these areas along with the best samurais in his service since last winter…”_

_“How…?”_

_“I know because I used to be one of them…”_

_“You were a samurai?! I thought that when a samurai fails to serve his goal he…”_

_“… commits hara-kiri. You are right. But as you said when he fails to serve his goal. The shogun… there was a personal matter between him and me… but it was when I left that I found who exactly Hiroyama was. He always pretended to serve you when he wasn’t…”_

_“Why should I believe you?”_

_“Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done it and if I didn’t believe in you I would have revealed neither my real name, nor my identity as a former samurai but I decided to follow the oath I once gave… to protect you even if it meant with my own life”_

_The Emperor was left staring astonished before frowning. “But it’s been days since I’m here, I’m sure they should have started looking for me…” he said, still trying to understand everything._

_“They were indeed… but you were unconscious. Besides... please, look at this” there was a small piece of paper in his hand. “I sneaked in the camp and stole it during the night…”_

_“I thought you were a samurai, not a ninja…”_

_Satoshi smiled. “I was always of the perception of using every technique might turn out to be useful regardless its nature… I was trying to find the reason behind this attempt of killing you and then presenting it as an accident…”_

_“I must condemn him to death!” The Emperor threw the paper on the floor._

_“Your Majesty, please… you just woke up…” Jun tried to make the older man comfortable._

_“With all due respect I think that it would be wiser not to act at the moment. It’s obvious that there’s something bigger behind it. Since it was supposed to be an accident, accusing him of something like that might give ground to unnecessary rumors about you favoring someone else and that would only bring even bigger problems. Never underestimate the bond and the influence of a shogun or even a daimyo on the samurais in their service”_

_“Then what do you suggest?”_

_“Wait and be ready… An attack must be wisely thought if its execution needs to be perfect”_

_“And what should I do with you?” the Emperor asked Satoshi who all this time kept his head down._

_“That lies only to you…”_

_\---_

_“Bring me your sword and kneel with your head down!” the Emperor ordered. Two days had passed and he was strong enough to stand on his feet._

_Satoshi did as he was told. He had closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blade to cut his neck. He had betrayed his oath, even if the immorality of the shogun couldn’t compare to his._

_“Stand up!” Perplexed, he did as he was told, daring to stare the Emperor in the eyes. “You are coming with me… You will be my personal guard and spy… You have an interesting view on many things… I liked you… And don’t worry about Hiroyama. We will take the south path. We’re heading to the Palace!”_

***

“I knew I had to keep him by my side” the Emperor continued. “Living in a place with so many raptors inside, looking at me as their prey, isn’t the easiest thing to do…” the Emperor turned his attention to the other ones being present. “I’m sure you understand now why he’s here. Please let him finish and then you can ask anything you want”

Satoshi bowed to the Emperor. “Thank you, your Majesty. As I was saying, _your Highness_ , she was the one I firstly thought. My attention then went to the female members of the Ooku since I knew that you were never fond of a man’s body. I was aware of your connections with a few members but surprisingly Yorimoto never approached them… perhaps he was afraid of not being able to keep their mouths shut and killing too many people in the palace, surely wouldn’t be the cleverest thing to do, _if_ he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

I couldn’t find the way out until last night… When I followed him, I found out that there was a special connection between him and the boy. Immediately, I informed his Majesty and caught him along with the responsible of the Ooku. As you can read in that letter, his intention was not only to kill his Majesty but portraying you as the one behind everything…”

Toma got closer to Yorimoto and slapped him with all his might.

“Your Highness…” Satoshi grabbed Toma’s arm to make him step away from the daimyo who was kneeled on the floor in the middle of the room. “You don’t have to behave like that…”

“ _You_ said it, Ohno! He tried to portray me as the one behind the revolution!”

“I never said that…” Satoshi replied calmly. “I only said that he wanted to portray you behind his Majesty’s death in a way you hadn’t foreseen it. There was no need of him to portray you behind the revolution because you actually are…”

“I was present when he showed my brother the faked, from what it seems, documents… There’s no doubt that the ones Sakurai presented a while ago are his work too!”

“Of course… What you say is objectively right…”

“Thank you” Toma spoke smiling triumphantly as he turned to go back at his seat.

“If we assume that there was no evidence…” Toma had frozen at his spot. “You had everything planned carefully... With the smallest detail… What you hadn’t taken into consideration was Yorimoto… He hasn’t burnt your letters as you were asking him to… he had them all with him… he needed them to prove your betrayal…”

Toma turned around. “What letters?” his eyes throwing flames of anger.

Sho looked at the Emperor who nodded. “Here!”

Toma looked at them for a couple of seconds and gave them back to the guard. “Are you kidding me? What kind of evidence is that? These documents aren’t mine. It’s not my handwriting and nowhere is my stamp to validate them, as well!”

Satoshi stepped forward. “Of course it’s not your handwriting. If it was, it would be a mistake of a ten-year old boy. As for the stamp, indeed without it there’s no clue of the identity of their redactor… and that would immediately make them invalid…”

“So, you admit that they are invalid!” the prince almost yelled at the other.

“I never said they are invalid. Once again you’re putting words into my mouth. As I said, without a stamp they would be invalid and such documents of high importance couldn’t get risked of not fulfilling their purpose”

“But there’s no stamp!” the prince insisted.

Satoshi turned his head to Sho who took a deep breath before coming closer to the prince. “Indeed there’s no stamp, your Highness. But I’m sure you’re aware of the fact that a document, particularly when it is of high importance, can be marked by its redactor using an alternative method… known as _blind sealing…_ ”

“This is just a speculation!”

“If you excuse me…” Toma gulped when he saw the other taking a candle in his hand placing it a few centimeters lower the paper he was holding with the other one. “It takes a few seconds to appear… due to the heat… Here…”

Toma was handed the paper back with his personal seal being visible in a light grey tone at the end of it.

“Sakurai, please start reading them please!” the Emperor ordered his counselor.

Sho cleared his throat and immediately started reading, causing whispers to fill the room. He was in the middle of the third one when Toma burst into laughs.

“All I hear is about rice and trade! I admit that I’m not proud of wanting earning behind my brother’s back but I always loved money and I was bored being in the palace all day…”

Satoshi lowered his head smiling. “And of course your crime would have been not important, if you indeed had written about trade and secret profit but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. I have to admit that you were way too clever… writing in code… who would have thought that such an innocent-looking letter of yours about a field of rice could actually mean success in your plan to take the throne, right?!”

“What?”

“Sakurai Sho managed to break your code… Till then my suspicions were based on scattered information. I was sure of your identity but I couldn’t base the accusation on any kind of solid evidence not when there was no but thankfully, here it is now! We have what we wanted in our hands!”

“So the one who broke the code, as you claim, is Sakurai Sho… How interesting! The one, who behind my brother’s back is sleeping with his favorite member of the Ooku, is the one finding out the code?! I’m sure he broke it with great zeal. He had to find a way to hush me… since I knew of their affair that more or less could mean his death. Aren’t I right, Sakurai- _san_?!” Sho thought he would faint. He expected that matter to come to surface but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating crazily against his ribs.

“What?” this time it was the Emperor who was left astonished.

“I’m sorry, brother. I didn’t want you to find it like that but I can’t keep listening to accusations without base. It’s obvious that everyone is trying to make me look as the mastermind behind everything. Didn’t it pass by your mind that this man, in whom you believe so much, can have made it up? Since it has gone this far, I need to call someone, too!”

“Who?”

Toma smirked. “Matsumoto Jun… I’m sure he has some interesting things to say…”  
………………………………………………..

 

Jun made sure the liquid was at the right temperature. He knew well that everything could go wrong, if he wasn’t careful enough. Once he was sure, he brought it to Masaki’s lips opening them forcing it to go in his mouth. Squeezing it with some force for a couple of seconds, he let the other rest. His pulse was still almost zero but his eyes were responding well to the light, indicating that everything was going according to the plan.

“Make sure you prove to us that you are indeed strong… I might have never said it to you but I admire you Aiba Masaki. At first, I wanted to reveal your secret relationship with Sakurai Sho when I found out but then I figured out that you truly loved him… purely… as it suited you… as purely you loved _him…_ even if _he_ was something like a protector to you… I knew your feelings for him, even if they weren’t those of someone in love, were honest… otherwise you wouldn’t cry after having come back to your room from spending the night with your lover…”

Jun looked at the paper he was holding in his hands. He smiled. He knew what was written on that paper because he was the one who had helped Masaki write it.

***

_“You want to write him a letter? I think it’s the poison working inside of you…”_

 

_Masaki lowered his head. “I just want to apologize. I can’t lie to him, Matsumoto-san… he always treated me with so much love… he always made me feel safe. I can’t have this burden on my shoulders. It was hard for me… hiding all of this time… being obliged to lie all those times I was spending the night in his chambers. I… will be dead… He won’t be able to do anything to me. You can give it to him afterwards… You can say that I had asked you to do that only in case of something bad happening to me…”_

_Jun smiled. “Somehow, I envy you. How can you still remain so pure?”_

_“Please, Matsumoto-san!”_

_Jun gave it a thought before going to the small table that existed in his room and took out his brush. “Fine… Come here, I will help you with the strokes…”_

_Masaki beamed him his wide smile before sitting next to him. He had started feeling weak and the nausea was becoming stronger every passing hour but he had to do that. He had to lie to him about his life but his conscience couldn’t let him lie about his feelings… not to the one man that had showed him so much care and love._

***

Jun sighed as he unfolded the paper and started reading.

 

Noriyuki

If you are reading this then I am already far away but I want you to know that even there I have a wide smile. You were the first person who ever believed in me… I always thought my place was at the streets… It was you who treated me as someone deserving someone’s attention. I always felt safe in your hands…    
You introduced me to the pleasure the flesh can give you slowly. Always taking notice of my limit… Always respecting me as a person. Even when you made me yours for the first time. There was not a single moment that I felt used… I can only say that I felt treasured and loved… I write these words with a big smile on my face; proof that I still remember that night fondly. I thought that I had found love… the kind of love between two people who are this intimate … I honestly did… but then I met someone… I won’t reveal his name. He’s not at fault. I am… But… he made me realize that I had misjudged things; the kind of love I was feeling for you was different.   
At first, I tried to ignore it. The torturing need to meet that man’s eyes… the need to have them look back at me… but then I kept dreaming about him… and I couldn’t ignore it anymore. I thought that I deserved to die but then I remembered your words. You had always told me that love was the most beautiful thing that could occur between two people. Could love be a bad thing?    
I couldn’t find the answer. For several months, I avoided him, knowing that if our eyes meet, it will be inevitable. But then at some point, it became unbearable… I became his… and then it was painful… painful because I felt betraying you every single time I spent the night with him…  betraying you every single time you were speaking words when I was spending the night with you. Yet I couldn’t stop it.    
But, egoistically I don’t regret it. Because it was something true. I was his and he was mine… and it was something magical… the kind of magic you had talked of so many times in the past, telling me that only good people deserved it… like a sign of the Gods.    
Perhaps you hate me now that you know about it and you will have all the rights to… But I needed to be honest with you. I sincerely never meant to hurt you in any way but I guess I ended up doing so. I want you to know one thing. Even if my body betrayed you, my feelings never did. I swear that even if I didn’t love you, the way you wanted me, I loved you. You were my protector, my brother, the one who made me believe in myself.    
And exactly because you are who you are I strongly have faith in you. Your magic, this wonderful mystery of love, wasn’t with me… you deserve someone better than me… because I know that you are a good person… More than you think yourself. Open your eyes… I’m sure you will meet then that pair that will create this bond… where no words are needed.   
I won’t ask for forgiveness… I don’t deserve it. I will just say thank you… thank you for making me who I am today; I might have flaws, weaknesses but I have faith in me… 

Thank you,   
Masaki

 

Jun read it for the third time since he had kept it with him before throwing a fast glance at the other who was lying pale. “I really admire you, Aiba Masaki…” he muttered before hiding the letter under his clothes when he heard a guard calling for his name. He opened the door, not knowing what to expect. “What is it? His Majesty has asked me to take care of the ill…”

“The healer was called… You are asked to be present at the Board”

“Fine. Let me take something from my room first though, please… It will be important, since I’m asked to be present there…”

“Very well but hurry!”

Jun nodded and walked fast towards his room when he caught with the corner of his eyes Nino looking at him worried and gave him a small nod to follow him.

“Are you alright?”

“I am!” Nino replied fast obviously wanting to say something more. “I wanted to thank you. Last night, your words…

“I only spoke of the truth… but you better go to your room now” Jun said as he took something that looked like a small box covered in cloth in his hands.

Nino frowned. “What is going on?”

“Nothing to worry about. I am asked to go to the Board…”

“You? Why?”

“I don’t know, Ninomiya-kun” Jun placed one hand on the other’s shoulder. “Remember what I told you. Have faith in Ohno Satoshi… Go to your room… I’m sure you will be asked by the Emperor very soon”

***

Nino nodded and left fast. The responsible of the Ooku was right. He had to get ready. He took the small pendant in his hand and looked up at the sky. “I have faith in you, Aniki…”  
………………………………………………..

 

The doors opened revealing Jun who entered and bowed.

“He’s the responsible of the Ooku!” a member of the Board spoke out loud. “His duty is there, not to be present here!”

“His status might be low but I had a reason for calling him!” Toma said.

Jun smirked as he lowered his head. _My status… I chose my status to be low… I can’t wait to see your face…_

_***_

_Jun was watching the two men from afar. He was inside the hut and couldn’t do or say anything. He had wanted to reveal his identity his whole life, to get his revenge for those who had killed his family and had made him survive in the woods, making poisons. There would always be ill passer-byes or those needing revenge… He didn’t care… he needed money to go to the Emperor… but when the chance was on landed his feet, he had thrown it away._

_If his identity was revealed, then he would be sent back to his lands… and he didn’t want to… From the first time he set his eyes on him, he knew he didn’t want to leave him. He thought that the other had noticed him as well but seeing them now preparing the horses to go, he knew he was wrong. If only Ohno could say something… their eyes met again and then he saw the other leaning closer to the Emperor, telling him something that certainly had to do with him. He wasn’t stupid… he could tell by the way his eyes were locked on him, soon followed by the Emperor’s piercing ones._

_\---_

_“What about my friend?” Satoshi dared to ask as they were getting ready to leave. He might have argued many times but Jun had helped him survive._

_“I have a healer at the palace” the Emperor said as he walked towards the two horses that were waiting for them._

_“He has an excellent talent in music… I thought that with his looks perhaps… he could entertain you during dinners… When I was a samurai I had plenty of opportunities to meet entertainers but his talent is something exquisite…”_

_The Emperor turned to look at him curiously. “You mean you and him…?”_

_Satoshi denied it immediately. “No, your Majesty. This kind of feelings has died in me… It only brings pain… but… I have heard him during the nights… secretly…”_

_The older man said nothing in reply. His eyes following Jun who was coming closer with a basket. “There are some fruits and bread for the road… I hope you will reach the palace safely…”_

_Jun was startled when he felt the Emperor’s hand touching his feather-like. “You have many things inside of you… I can feel it… but you are beautiful…” he made him turn so that he could look at him better. “Your eyes are piercing… your whole composure is strong… that’s interesting…” his right hand brushed through Jun’s hair. “Have you ever slept with a man?”_

_Jun shook his head, avoiding the Emperor’s intense gaze._

_“Do you find the idea attractive or repulsing?” the other asked in the same neutral tone, clearly not caring whether Satoshi was in front of the scene or not._

_Jun looked at the other with eyes full of hope. “If the other is someone that I admire enough to save his life, then I find it attractive…”_

_The Emperor smirked. “Sharp tongued, straight to the point. Interesting indeed…” he leaned closer so that their lips were only a few inches apart. “I’m glad to hear that, Jun” he stood where he was before. “Pack your things, you’re riding with me…”_

_“I will come to the palace?” Jun asked with eyes sparling of joy._

_“Yes”_

_“As what?” he asked, feeling his heart thumbing painfully against his ribs._

_“As a member of the Ooku” the answer was clear and was leaving no merge of doubt._

_Jun nodded and ran into the hut to take a few things that he needed, followed by Satoshi. “You can thank me”_

_“For what?” Jun asked without throwing a single glance at the other._

_“For convincing the Emperor to take to the Palace with us… Your looks were helpful but you better master music…”_

_“Why did you do that?”_

_“You fell helplessly in love with him” Satoshi replied seriously._

_“I did not. I just obey because he’s the Emperor” Jun replied fast._

_“Of course… that’s why you didn’t reveal your true identity… Matsushima Junichi… because you did not… I don’t judge you! It surprised me positively that you could actually show some true feelings… it is as if we have reversed our roles…” Satoshi came closer to him. “I just want to tell you one thing… now we’re even”_

_Jun sighed. “No emotion. Always with a motive…?!”_

_“No… only with logic… emotions makes you feel weak”_

_“Whatever…” Jun grabbed his things and walked towards the exit. “But never expect a thank you from me…”_

***

His eyes were locked with Satoshi’s before turning his attention back to the prince.

“Your Highness…”

“Tell them who Sakurai Sho is! He has betrayed my brother!”

“He hasn’t… I can assure you of that, your Majesty…”

“You were the one who found in my chambers the…”

“I’m afraid you’re making a mistake. I was the one who _placed_ it there, _your Highness_ …” Jun said staring back at the dumbfounded prince. “But first, let me introduce myself the way I owe to the Board”

“There’s no need for that, Matsumoto. Your status is well-known” Toma hissed irritated.

“My status, of which you spoke so disapprovingly, was a clear choice of mine and I don’t regret it. Following the man that I fell in love with isn’t downgrading me as a person!” Immediately, whispers could be heard all over the room, leaving the Emperor, including Satoshi, astonished. “But let me say that I have every right to be here” he walked closer to the Emperor and after having bowed on him, kneeling on the ground, he gave him the small box he had carried from the room.

The Emperor took it and frowning opened it. His eyes bulged. “Where did you find this?”

“I didn’t find it… I own it…” Jun said in a low voice, not daring to look at the man in front of him.

“But this is the coat of arms of the Matsushima…”

“I know…” Jun replied almost whispering.

“The whole family is dead. If I remember well there was a fire that-”

“There was no fire, your Majesty” Jun said not letting him finish his words. “There was a murder… only that from the family there was one that managed to survive…”

“Who are you?” the Emperor asked with no trace of anger… only surprise.

“Let me introduce myself properly, your Majesty” Jun’s voice was trembling. “My name is… Matsushima Junichi”

Toma couldn’t believe his ears. “WHAT?”

 

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 12! ^_^ Late... I know..... once again gomeeeen! *looks down ashamed* But at least once again it's long, right?! xD  
Satoshi has trapped Yorimoto even worse than the latter thought he would be and Toma, despite getting anxious with the whole things, has tried to cover things up with no success... Also there was a big revelation about Ohno!!! I don't know whether you suspected of something like that or not but I think he was wandering way too freely around the garden and the palace... and I'm sure that his secret meet-ups with Nino would have been more difficult if he was a guard indeed! We also found out the connection between him and the Emperor. It's logical that the latter would trust him, right?!  
Now, Aiba... I wouldn't just let him play the role of Juliette! loool I'm sure that he wouldn't want to lie this much to the one man that actually gave him shelter and helped him so much. He's too kind for that. He loved and respected the Emperor, so he would want to be sincere. I have a reason for doing that... The Emperor, after the revelations of Toma on the Board, will be sure of the identity of the man that Masaki's speaking. Perhaps that might play a role for him and Jun... you'll see! ;)  
Jun also was brave enough to speak out his love for the Emperor without a shame! Yay! And he revealed his true identity! There lies the reason for 'working' with Toma as you have read in the previous chapters! The prince has a reason for yelling like that at the end! You'll understand what I mean in the next one in which everything will be out and everyone will face the fate he deserves!!! ;)  
Also, I know that Nino played a small role here but I promise he will be back triumphantly in the next chapter... He has played his role for the moment and there are many things yet to be revealed! I believe everything comes out in a clearer way than before even if Ohno's full plan and reason for saying all those things, as well as Jun's reasoning and cooperation with Ohno will be revealed later! *hides*

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	13. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43684.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43889.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/44214.html#cutid1)

[Part 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/45155.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 13

 

“Matsushima Junichi?! You mean you are the heir of the most powerful family among shoguns, having under command the largest shogunate and being trusted enough to be in charge of the army in cases of emergency that the Emperor would decide upon?”

Jun lowered his head. “Exactly” his one-word answer made everyone stare at him curiously.

A complete silence fell in the room for several minutes. The Emperor himself was looking at Jun as if he hadn’t heard right. _If you are who you say you are Jun then why?!_

Jun, on the other hand, didn’t even dare to look at the man in front of him. He had lied because he had fallen in love but that didn’t change the fact that he had actually lied to him and he was afraid... afraid of losing the trust the other had shown to him… afraid he would lose everything…

“Why?” the Emperor finally spoke. To Jun’s surprise it sounded neither hostile nor angry… it was mostly concerned.

“I am…” Jun tried to speak but a member of the Board cut him before he could actually form a full sentence.

“Wait a minute! It’s been years since then! Even if we assume that Matsushima Junichi did escape from the fire, he was only fourteen at the time… There’s no way he could have survived alone in the-”

Jun looked at the one who had spoken. “First of all, there was no fire… and second of all I wasn’t fourteen but seventeen. My father had taught me since I was really young that a shogun isn’t supposed to stay in his palace and wait for the others to rescue him. He should be in the first line himself. From the age of ten I would follow him to the forest where we would spend the night accompanied by a couple of servants and guards. It was at my eleventh birthday that I was allowed to hold for the first time a katana. I admit that I was scared but soon, I learned that defending yourself is the true virtue of a soldier… because what you are above all is soldier… no matter what your ranking is. Thanks to my father, by the age of fifteen I was able to find my way through the forest and defend myself even if it was somehow clumsy, it was in a certainly effective way”

“How can we be sure that you are indeed Matsushima Junichi and not a servant or someone else who happened to steal the coat of the arms of the Matsushima family? Everything you told us could be a made-up story!”

Jun smirked. “If I was a servant as you said I would be probably among the first ones to die… accident or not I would… because if we assume that it was indeed a fire, then it would have most probably started in the kitchen… that happens to be close to the rooms provided to the servants but even if we’re talking of a murder, which was what happened, surviving servants would both hinder the attackers and be a dangerous source afterwards…

Servants have no way out because simply they are not informed of the location of the secret getaways underground the palace… and I’m also sure that you, Yoshimura-san, should already be well aware of the fact that the coat of the arms of an important family, exactly because it means the proof of its members identity, is to be placed somewhere known only among them… If I’m not mistaken, you were the one who was actually looking like a maniac for it… in my father’s office.

Unfortunately for you, I was already holding it in my hands at the moment… but even if I hadn’t you would have never found it… because it never occurred to you that my father would have kept it in my mother’s room… the person he loved the most and had given him his children… the one that symbolized his family!”

“What did you just say?” Yoshimura spoke almost breathlessly.

Toma wasn’t speaking at all. His face was pale as his eyes crossed with Satoshi’s. _This is getting worse and worse…_

“I think I spoke loud and clear enough…” Jun insisted.

“You cannot accuse a member of the Board of something like that even if you are truly Matsushima Junichi! After so many years and being under shock…” the voices of the Board objecting grew in number.

“You never forget the face of the one who killed your family in front of your eyes…”

“There’s no proof that it was a murder… it was a fire! The Matsushima palace was burnt down completely!”

“It was… but when Yoshimura realized that I wasn’t among the dead bodies… I can prove it!”

“How?!”

“Firstly, the coat of the arms of my family wouldn’t have survived the fire since it’s mostly made of wood and secondly, Yoshimura-san wouldn’t have a scar on his left leg, starting from a little lower of his knee all way down to his ankle. It was my father’s last attempt to protect his family. On the other hand, don’t you find it weird that it was the Matsushima family that died in the fire but none of the samurais under their command appear there only till it was already late? That can only mean four things: one - some of them were bribed, two - the ones that remained loyal to the shogun were sent away probably for a fake reason and couldn’t come back before it was already too late three - there was no fire till it was too late and four – everything happened in combination. Personally, I believe it was the last one…”

“But-” Yoshimura tried to speak up but was hushed by the Emperor, his eyes throwing flames.

“A shogun has many guards… soldiers… but for some reason no one was there to defend and protect him. Surprisingly, most of them were there to serve Shinakata Yoshitarou, from the first moment he got my father’s place… weren’t you, Yoshimura- _san_ , the one who proposed his name to the Emperor? That way, everything was under control, you here at the Board, the shogun of your choice in the place of my father, Hiroyama Akihito at the other part of the country, Yorimoto the one pretending the spy but in reality weaving the web against the Emperor… You could finally get more gold… I heard that the golden decorations in your palace are almost equal to the Imperial palace!”

“Gold… I think that according to his Highness’ interpretation we should call it rice!” Satoshi spoke in a sarcastic way, causing a wave of whispers once again.

“You…” Toma was raging at the hearing of that.

“Toma, Silence!” the Emperor ordered his brother before turning to Jun. “Please, continue…”

“Thank you, your Majesty!” Jun said in a firm way, looking down at the floor. “When I started living in the forest all I wanted was to have revenge. I decided to live by the name of Matsumoto Jun, in an attempt to erase any possible traces of my real identity. I knew that it was possible to be recognized in the town so I went to the forest where I had been so many times with my father. I wanted to come to the Emperor and reveal the truth, claim my position back… then I met with Ohno Satoshi and we lived together. Somehow we shared many views in common and I could say that I had found an ally that would help me carry out my revenge.

And the opportunity came when Satoshi found his Majesty wounded. I managed to cure him and all that was left was to tell him the truth but I couldn’t… He wasn’t anything like I assumed… for me, even if it sounds rude, he wasn’t the Emperor… he was the most wonderful man I had ever met in my life… when he told me he would take me here as a member of the Ooku, I couldn’t deny… I simply wanted to be with him… no matter what and so I came and I don’t regret it.

Of course, I hadn’t forgotten my family and my obligation as Matsushima… I had guessed that Ohno Satoshi wasn’t what he seemed… I knew it of course not in detail but still good enough to be sure that the Emperor would be saved… That was what mattered to me… Justice would eventually come and I would be there to serve him the way he wanted me”

“Jun…” the Emperor whispered, not knowing what to say about the things he was hearing at the moment…

“But then I saw you, Yoshimura _-san_ … It was my second year here I think… I was the entertainer of the dinner when we met… I couldn’t believe it… Back then, I only knew a face… since my father never brought to me to any discussions with the shoguns or the daimyos… I was still too young for that… but then I also had a name… Suddenly, my wish to kill you emerged in me again, even if I had decided to leave my past behind… but I tried to ignore it… my uneasiness though wouldn’t let me…”

“So in other words, you just confessed that you were planning to kill me when everything you’ve presented to us is nothing more than…” Yoshimura was now standing, his face being totally red.

“I’ve already proved what I needed to prove but that’s not the point. It was some years after our first encounter, when I became the responsible of the Ooku, a position that automatically gave me more freedom of moves in the palace. One day, I accidently saw you with the Prince. It was only a brief moment but I realized that he told you something… and after being sure that no one was looking at the two of you, he left heading backwards to his chambers. If I didn’t know you better, I would probably not pay attention but seeing you leaving right afterwards with a smirk on your face… that was something that I couldn’t overlook... I knew you were capable of everything… I was a witness of that everything… This was also the first time I spoke with Ohno Satoshi and the first time my suspicions proved right…

Everything was the Prince’s plot… He used the shoguns but in reality he would take them off the map as soon as he accomplished his plan. Yorimoto was the one he trusted the most since he was the one with the less power… or so he thought at least…”

“That proves that you have been already set things up with Ohno Satoshi! The betrayal of the daimyo Yorimoto you just spoke of, was mentioned before you are presented to this Board!” Yoshimura exploded.

“I’m afraid I will disappoint you but I happened to hear it from his mouth last night, Yoshimura- _san_. I was there with the guards that took him to the dungeon. I am the responsible of the Ooku, you see, and I actually _had_ to be there. Ninomiya Kazunari has told me everything. It was as if the last piece of the puzzle got into its place…” Jun replied calmly, making Satoshi chuckle a bit.

I started watching the Prince closer and soon found out that he would spend many of his nights in the Empress’ rooms” Everyone’s but the Emperor’s eyes bulged at the hearing of this. “Soon, he came to me and asked me to have some of the female members of the Ooku to pass the night with him… it wasn’t difficult to figure out that he was a man with no restrains and above all, no morality…”

“How dare you talking like that…” Toma yelled but the Emperor made a nod to the guards standing next to the door in his right to hold him.

“Even if I had left behind my name, I hadn’t betrayed my family… and then there was the man I loved the most… I thought that I could play a role… even if I didn’t hold a katana in my hands… I knew I wasn’t worth of holding it anymore… So, I came up with a plan… play along… pretend to be a man that also sought for power, recognition… I made him believe that being taken from the position of his Majesty’s favorite to the responsible one had hurt my feelings, my ego… Of course, I was sad but never ungrateful…

He always told me that ‘we were more alike than I thought’… Then I was sure that I had succeed… My goal was to make him believe that he could trust me and tell me everything… In order to do that I passed to him, some members of the Ooku, of course the ones that were never asked by his Majesty. I had to make him believe that I was working for him, doing his favors and pretending to ask him also favors as a payback.

The matter of Sakurai Sho being in a secret relationship with his Majesty’s favorite member of the Ooku, Aiba Masaki, is false! He wasn’t happy enough with having the throne. I guess he wanted to see him hurt…” Jun felt a knot on his throat when he saw the Emperor sighing relieved and his eyes sparkling with hope again.

“I am the one who put that brooch in the Prince’s chambers, as I already told you… he had a plan to allure them so that the Emperor would hypothetically catch them being together but I couldn’t see innocent people lose their lives. So, I decided to convince him that if he did that was enough…” Jun continued and turned his attention to the Emperor. “But please let me tell you only one thing. As the responsible of the Ooku, I can positively assure you that Aiba Masaki truly loves you, your Majesty. I swear it on my life!”

“Liar! Everyone don’t you see that everything is a well-organized conspiracy against me?! Brother, don’t let them…”

“Let them what Toma?” the Emperor sounded angry. “You still have the audacity to speak in front of me? Even after accusing a person that is dear to me and a person that I trust with having nothing to do with your hatred against me? Why don’t you admit it already?”

“But everything they presented has to do with Yorimoto and Yoshimura… not me…” Toma tried in vain to make his brother believe in his words.

“You made a small mistake there, your Highness… _if I may speak_ …” Satoshi suddenly said, making all heads turn towards him. “The timing of the two cases between the attack against Matsushima family and the attempt to kill the Emperor wasn’t right, unfortunately for you… Both of them took place around the same time…”

“What are you talking about?! We’re talking of a difference of years between the two of them!” Toma pointed out to Satoshi who limited himself to only smile. “There’s no wrong timing!”

“Yes… indeed… the difference is years and I’m not talking about this… I said that _the timing_ is wrong. I’m talking of the season… When I found the Emperor at the river and brought him home Matsumoto Jun… no… Matsushima Junichi kept repeating the same thing… ‘Why did it have to happen with the first new moon of the year… just like my family…?’ For some reason, I found it weird but not until I started filling up the scattered pieces of the puzzle… I realized that they both happened around the same time of the year because they both were orders of the very same person, aren’t I right, _your Highness_?

Both happened one month after your birthday… It’s the occasion that all the daimyos are gathered in the palace to celebrate your birthday since in case of no successor from the Emperor, you automatically become the one… It was your only chance to talk to them in person… In both cases it takes almost three weeks to pass the information, to the respective shoguns… and from there I guess one week to finally be ready to execute… It was almost the best chance as it’s the custom of the Emperor to leave for a surveillance around the country; something that automatically meant you remaining alone in the palace where you would easily play the role of the devastated younger brother who had to carry the burden of responsibility…”

Toma was left speechless.

“And there is a proof that nothing can surpass it…”

“What?”

“Your Majesty, I think it’s about time…” he made a nod to the Emperor who gave the order to the guards on the door that led to his private chambers directly. Everyone was left with their mouth agape.

“Michiko… please, enter”

The Empress walked slowly with her head down. Jun couldn’t stop staring at her. She was a bit younger than her husband; almost at his age and very beautiful indeed… but unfortunately too rotten inside… she seemed like a snake… that was hurt and scared.

“We are listening!” the Emperor spoke in a cold tone.

“I was in a secret relationship with my brother in law… almost from the beginning of my marriage with his Majesty…” Toma fell on the floor, knowing well that everything was finally lost.

There were members of the Board that looked at her shocked and others who looked at her disgusted.

“I…” her voice trembled “I…”

“Speak!”

“I have given all the letters that he has sent me to Sakurai Sho, in order to study them… in them he was always writing of his dream…. taking his brother’s position with me as his wife… Everything is there… He’s the one behind the revolution…He’s the one that planned to become the Emperor…”

“That would be enough! Take her! She shall remain locked in her chambers alone till I go and meet her!” the Emperor ordered in a cold, severe tone that sent cold chills to the guilty ones’ spines. Once she was gone, he turned his attention to the rest. “I think there’s nothing else to say…”

“I…” Toma’s mind had stopped working.

“You betrayed me… but you were also betrayed… Michiko… Yorimoto… How does it feel, Toma?”

“Brother…”

“DON’T CALL ME BROTHER! I have no brother!” the Emperor yelled. “Now, I’m sure you all know well what will happen to you… Higashiyama Toma…” he took a deep breath as he looked at his brother, feeling tears building up in his eyes that he desperately blinked away. “Yoshimura Teriyoshi and Yorimoto Daichiro. You are all condemned to death with the accusation of conspiracy and betrayal against the Emperor and the Nation. Your heads will be cut off today when the sun sets. You are not worth of dying at dawn. The darkness is what you deserve. Take them to the Dungeons!”

Immediately, a group of ten guards stormed into the room taking the three men that kept resisting with all their might, yelling that everything was lies, away.

“As for the others” the Emperor continued in the same tone “they are already being brought here to also be executed, as we’re speaking. Justice shall be given.  Do you have anything to ask?”

Jun closed his eyes tightly. He knew that even if the Emperor’s voice sounded calm, it was ready to tremble.

“Your Majesty… that was beyond imagination…”

The Emperor smiled bitterly. “It’s usually your left hand that cuts off your right… that’s what they say, right? I had my suspicions but I always wanted to be proved wrong… No matter what, Toma is my brother…”

“Your Majesty… there are many things left open. Matsumoto, no Matsushima… the shogunates…” a member spoke up. “The situation still is quite uncertain… there are the samurais that-”

“Ohno has taken care of that… He has already informed me…”

“Is that true, Ohno Satoshi?” another member of the Board asked.

Satoshi nodded. “Yes. I have already managed, thanks to my sources, to isolate the traitors… so that the danger will be eliminated…”

“As for the shogunates, I will announce my decisions tomorrow. For now, Sakurai Sho has already prepared all the documents with the analytical information. He will present them to you at the secondary boardroom. You may follow him. This Board has ended” he declared, showing that he clearly he wanted to be left alone.

The members of the Board along with Sho bowed and left the room leaving the Emperor with Satoshi and Jun. “Ohno, please… go and make sure everything will be ready by sunset”

“As you wish, your Highness” Satoshi bowed before turning his gaze to Jun who was left staring at the Emperor. “Go to him… he needs you…” he whispered to Jun’s ear before leaving the room.

The Emperor had fallen on the floor. He couldn’t remember the hours he had spent in that room. The only thing that he remembered was the way that his brother and the other traitors tried to convince him that they were innocent… even at that moment… his wife admitting everything in front of the Board… he felt disgusted… useless… Tears built up once again in his eyes but this time he didn’t fight them away… he let them fall freely, making his cheeks wet. He almost collapsed on the floor completely when suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping tightly around him.

“Noriyuki…”

“Jun…” the Emperor looked at him for a brief moment before turning his gaze away. “No… I made a mistake… Junichi…”   


  
“I am Jun… I will always be Jun but… we can talk later… I think you should rest for now… Let me help you… ”

The Emperor seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds. “No! Masaki… I need to see Masaki… he’s the most pure in this palace… I need to see him…”

Jun sighed but still stood up, pulling the Emperor along with him. “Let’s go, then…” As they walked slowly, he did dare to look at the other and his heart was clenching painfully in his chest. He knew that finding that Masaki was dead would be another harsh news of that day… _I am sorry that I will be the cause of you experiencing even more pain today… but I promise you this will be the last… I know you would be hurt anyway… Masaki would leave you and that would be even worse…_ his hand pressed on Masaki’s letter that he kept hidden inside. He somehow felt that he was betraying the man he loved the most but in the same time knew that it would be better this way... At least he would know that at least one person was honest with him.  _I can promise you Noriyuki, no matter what I will always be by your side… always…_  
…………………………………………………..

 

Nino was walking up and down in his room. His heart was beating crazily. _It’s already been so late… where is aniki? I thought that they would have finished… and Matsumoto-kun went there… Please, Kami-sama please let them be safe! Ple-_ his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a figure leaning at the wall next to the half-opened door… and not any figure… it was _him…_ “ANIKIIII!” he threw himself in Satoshi’s arms that wrapped around his waist tightly. “Aniki, I was so worried…” his voice trembled and tears had filled up his eyes.

“Why are you crying, Kazunari?” Satoshi said softly, wiping them away with his thumbs. “I told you that everything would go fine…”

“But still… I thought that I would go mad… I saw that Matsumoto-kun had also got called and I was scared… I…”

“I expected that to happen… you didn’t have to worry so much, my love…”

Nino buried his head in the crook of Satoshi’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. “I will always worry, aniki… because I love you…”

“I love you, too…” Satoshi replied smiling before cupping Nino’s cheeks with both hands. “That’s why there was no way that I would betray my promise to you… I told you that I would come and I did…”

“Aniki…”

Satoshi’s eyes were locked on Nino’s lips that were left half-opened... as if they were expecting to be kissed. “Say nothing more…” he leaned closer and claimed them passionately, smiling when he heard a delicious small moan escaping from Nino’s throat as he deepened the kiss.

Several minutes passed by and Satoshi’s tongue kept tasting every single inch of Nino’s mouth. The younger one had his body attached to his, making him groan when he felt hardness against his thighs. He took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it softly before letting it go.

“You are already this hard?” Satoshi asked huskily as he placed his right hand between their bodies palming softly Nino’s erected member through the layers of the kimono he was wearing.

“I… missed you and… ah… I was afraid… ani… kiii…”

“Then, I shall make you feel safe again…” Satoshi in a low tone as he placed his hand directly on the bare skin and started moving it up and down in a steady rhythm giving all possible pleasure to his lover.

“Ani… what… about you…?” Nino managed to whisper as he clung himself to the other, his knees getting weaker as he felt coming closer to his orgasm.

“This is about you now, Kazunari… Let yourself free…” Satoshi whispered straight in his ear, as he twisted his thumb over the tip. “Come for me…”

Nino didn’t need to hear it a second time; his whole body was trembling throughout the shuddering pleasure that crossed every cell of his body. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to strip off his clothes yet it somehow felt so intimating.

“I will always be by your side Kazunari… I will always make you feel safe, loved, pleasured, complete… and you will always call out my name…”

“Satoshi…” Nino said, trying to ease his panting, his cheeks blushed. “But…”

“I wish I could make love to you right now but unfortunately I don’t have the time… There are special guests that will be arriving in a while and I also have to take care of that old betrayer of mine…”

“You mean Ohkura?” Nino asked frowning. “Where is he?”

Satoshi pecked his lips and smirked. “Where he belongs… Soon, he will have all his precious friends accompanying him…”

“You… killed him?”

“No… He did… I promise I will explain to you when we leave from the palace… Our trip will be long anyway…”

“You mean I am officially yours, already?” Nino asked, his eyes sparkling from enthusiasm.

“Not _officially_ , yet… but you will be… I’m sure the Emperor didn’t let you go from the Ooku like that if he hadn’t noticed…”

Nino gulped. “Noticed what?”

“That I have feelings for you…” Satoshi smiled. “Tell me, Aiba-san’s and your clothes already in the place I had shown you the other day?”

“Yes! Everything is ready as you told me… though I don’t understand why I am the one to do Masaki-kun’s clothes… I mean wasn’t it better to decide himself what he should take and what not?”

“Aiba-san didn’t feel so well and Matsumoto was of the opinion to let him rest…”

“Masaki-kun?! Ill? Can I see him? Where is he? Now I feel so useless… he always took care of me and now that he needed me the most I…”

“You did what you had to do” Satoshi finished his line. “Aiba-san, is in the care of Jun and the Emperor…”

“The Emperor?! But we are supposed to leave… and how… I…”

“He’s fine! He just felt a bit tired…”

“But still… he’s my only friend, aniki…” Nino said under his breath.

“Your only friend…?” Satoshi asked frowning a bit.

“Yes… because you are my only lover… my only love… my only man… Aniki… I really care about him…”

“You have such a gentle soul, Kazunari…”

“You have a gentle soul yourself, aniki… I mean it!” Nino added fast seeing the doubt that rose in Satoshi’s eyes once again. “You are helping Sakurai-san and Masaki-kun!”

“But that’s because I…”

“I’m sure that you do it because you care about them… You know everything… I’m sure you knew about them as well… even if you hate the Ooku… you never gave them in… You cared… You have a gentle soul too, Satoshi…”

“How can you always make me feel as if I’m a better person than I truly am?”

“I’m just being honest… but… Masaki-kun… is he really ok?”

Satoshi nodded softly. “Do you trust me?”

“I do” Nino replied fast, with no hesitation.

“Then, believe me he’s fine… and he will be even better…” Satoshi reassured him.

“Now, you should take a quick bath and change into the yukata that Matsumoto has left for you somewhere… I don’t remember exactly…”

“There was a yukata on my bed”

“Good! You have to be ready. I’m pretty sure later tonight you will be asked to meet the Emperor”

Nino gulped as he nodded fast. He tried to stay strong but somehow he was feeling nervous.

“You don’t have to be like that. Matsumoto will be there… You know what you have to say. Yorimoto won’t be able to talk anymore by then… Everything will be fine. Think of it as the moment when our lives will change… Ok?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, Aniki… I always have you with me…” he said in a low voice. “This pendant… It’s my little charm and source of power. I will do my best…”

Satoshi kissed him gently on the lips one last time. “I have faith in you, Kazunari”

“And I have in you” Nino whispered back, smiling as he saw his lover getting out of the room; the determination his face portrayed was something that made Nino feel strong. He got his obi loose, starting unfolding it. As he saw the silk fabric of the kimono and the inside layers falling on the floor a warmness covered his heart. It felt as if finally, since when he left his family’s house, he would be able to leave this dark chapter of his life behind. “I trust you aniki…” he whispered softly before getting in the warm water, relaxing probably for the first time that day.  
……………………………………………………….

 

“Your Majesty…” the Emperor frowned when he saw the healer waiting for him out of his chamber where Masaki was.

“What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to take care of Masaki!”

“Your Majesty… Aiba Masaki is…” the healer hesitated to form a complete sentence in front of the Emperor.

The Emperor’s eyes bulged as he realized from the healer’s tone that something had happened. He stormed in the room, heading to his bed where Masaki was. With a trembling hand he touched his cheek just to find it cold. _No… No it can’t be… No… No…_ “This is a lie… please someone tell me this is a lie…”

“His heart was too weak and his lungs couldn’t get enough air. I even tried to bring him back with special acupuncture but it got weaker and weaker… I’m sorry, your Majesty…”

“OUT! GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!” the Emperor had taken Masaki’s lifeless body in his arms, his very own body shaking due to the sobs.

“Noriyuki…” Jun managed to whisper as he placed carefully his hand on the Emperor’s shoulder. The Emperor who seemed lost in his lament only left Masaki back on the bed after several minutes. “I can’t believe it… he was so passionate the last time he was here… so giving… as if…” new sobs threatened to come to the surface “…as if he knew that…”

“I don’t know what to say…” Jun mumbled honestly. “But I can promise you… everything will be alright… I-”

“You will take the place you deserve, Jun… and I will be left alone…”

Jun threw his arms around the Emperor, surprising the latter. He was almost trembling. “You are making a mistake… You won’t be left alone… I will be here… I have told you many times… I don’t care how… I just want to be by your side… forever…”

“But…. I thought that you would want to take the shogunate…”

“I am not worth of holding a katana in my hand… I am not worth of having people under my command… Matsushima Junichi disappeared the day our eyes met for the first time… and died the day I became yours… I am Matsumoto Jun… I am only the man who loves you and will never abandon you… no matter what… I wish nothing in return… just to be able to help you… however you want me to… please… I know I lied… but with you I just wanted to be me… the man who loved you… not someone with such a name… my identity was my love… please Noriyuki… forgive me… let me stay with you, here… please…”

Noriyuki was left speechless. He slowly turned his gaze to Jun whose eyes were filled up with tears. He could feel the other’s desperation from the way had clung on him. For a moment he turned his look back at Masaki who was lying pale and cold. “You are the only one who loved me… and continues… up to today… even if I hurt you so much… I could see how shocked you were that day that I declared you responsible of the Ooku… At first, I thought that you would miss the physical part of our relationship… little did I know… I was really stupid… I was seeking for purity and egoistically I got it… or so I thought…”

“You love him… I know you do…” Jun whispered as he brought one of his hands on the top of the Emperor’s head, caressing his hair.

“He was always smiling to me… his eyes were clear… he was so beautiful… I thought I had him… but even that was egoism…” the Emperor mumbled his eyes locked on Masaki’s face.

“What do you mean?” Jun asked rather confused.

“He never loved me… I somehow knew it… but I didn’t want to lose him… It was as if a choice of mine proved to be wrong again… and I didn’t want that… but honestly, tell me… was it true? About Sakurai and him?”

“I…”

“Honestly, Jun…”

“He never betrayed you…” Jun whispered and lowered his head.

“What do you…?”

“He loved you… not as a man perhaps… but he did… I know he did…” he took Masaki’s letter out and gave it to the Emperor. “I found it as I was searching for clothes in his room… I think you should read it… I have to go now… there are preparations to be done…”

“Yes… please…” The Emperor muttered in an almost whispering tone before unfolding the paper he was holding with trembling hands. The writing was a bit clumsy but it was clearly Masaki’s.

Noriyuki

If you are reading this then I am already far away but I want you to know that even there I have a wide smile…

A few teardrops fell on the paper as he kept on reading. _Masaki…_

Jun looked at him before closing the door, feeling his own tears getting back to his eyes. _I’m sorry… my love…_  
…………………………………………………

 

“You came to tell you congratulations?! You surely are demanding…” Toma said sarcastically.

Jun sighed, shaking his head negatively as he stepped closer to the younger brother of the Emperor who was tied with chains against the wall. “I did not come for that… I just had to tell you one thing… You once told me that we are more alike than I think… You were wrong… because I love your brother from the bottom of my heart…”

“Of course you do. That’s why you decided to lie to him about that Aiba and Sakurai…”

“I decided to do so because they deserve not to die…”

“I don’t understand why though… he is the one who has managed to capture the heart of the one you say you love… he’s the one who doesn’t love him back… he’s the one who’s cheating him… and you decide to cover him up… You have such good reasoning really…”

“In a way he has lied to him… but he never betrayed him… that’s the difference between you two, if you wonder why… he loves him… you might laugh… but I know he does, even if it isn’t the way Noriyuki wanted… you on the other hand…”

“…wanted to destroy him… am the monster… Come on! Say it! I know you die to say it!”

“No… I won’t exactly call you monster… You are… but I have figured out the reason and in a way, in a distorted of course way, I can somehow understand why… Above all, you didn’t wish to destroy him… but to hurt him… deeply… to take everything he loved away… If I was in Aiba Masaki’s position, I would be attacked by you… You wanted to make him feel what it is to lose someone you love… aren’t I right?”

Toma didn’t answer. He was left looking at Jun with a blank stare.

“He took the woman you loved… The Empress… I talked with her when I went to announce her his Majesty’s decision not to condemn her to death if she revealed the truth at the Board. She told me that you two were secretly in love before she was given to your brother … you expected her to say something… to look sad… but you realized she somehow was particularly contented with the option of her becoming the Empress… It wasn’t till a few months later that she realized that she wasn’t happy enough… and then you re-approached her… but this time you had your ego and pride hurt… that’s why you decided to destroy everything that represented your brother’s position and power… ending up with the final plan to become the Emperor yourself with her as your wife… but you still feel betrayed and tried to convince yourself that all women were the same… that’s why you would ask for me women from the Ooku… to feel that you were paying your brother back the exact same way… But I could see it you know… the sadness… the emptiness in your eyes… I don’t hate you though… I pity you… you deserve what you get… ” Jun turned away when he heard

“And you will get back to your position… The noble one Matsushima Junichi!”

“You’re making a mistake… Matsushima Junichi is dead. I am Matsumoto Jun… the man who simply loves Noriyuki… not the Emperor… and I intend to be by his side forever…” Toma was dumbfounded. “You see?” Jun continued “I was right. We’re nothing alike… Goodbye, _your Highness_ …” and with that he left the small dungeon heading to the Emperor’s chambers. He had to prepare everything.

***

He knocked on the door and opened it where he found the Emperor in the exact same position he had left him; at the side of Masaki.

The other didn’t throw a single glance at him. “Jun… please… call Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari and Sakurai Sho here… I have taken my decisions…”

Jun gulped but nodded. “As you wish, Noriyuki…”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 13! ^_^ I tried my best not to take that long to post it... but once again it's long! (*whispers* more than 6.500 words!! ;D) We found out everything about Jun and finally all the traitors were revealed!!! I think that the most tragic figure was the Emperor... hearing all of that and even obliging his wife to speak the truth in front of the Board... it took courage but it was necessary, right?!  
I decided to add a small Ohmiya scene! Nino got reassured by Ohno that he will always have him by his side but I think that he needed it after being in his room not knowing what's going on! ;) We also got a hint about Ohkura's luck... more information in the next one! xP I know that Sho was completely absent in this one but I promise you next week he will be the one to talk with the Emperor! And Sakuraiba will have their time... but I can assure you that a couple of ~~happy~~ surprises await them - you'll see what I mean! ;) I tried to write the first upcoming Sakuraiba scene in this one as well but tbh there was too much information that had to be mentioned and it turned out impossible! Hontou gomen!  
On the other hand, Jun tried to convey his feelings the best he could! The Emperor finally dared to speak the truth - that Jun is the only one who loved him and not Masaki... He also got the letter!!! Masaki is the sleeping beauty but he managed to pass his message to the Emperor! There will be evolution as far as it is concerned! ;D  
And I also added a small scene between Jun and Toma... He's the bad guy of the story... but I do believe that everyone has a reason for behaving the way he does... and so had Toma... Even if there's no excuse for all that hideous plans!  
As for the cliff you know me... right?! xDDD  
In the next one, apart from the Emperor's decisions, you will also have all the explanations behind Ohno's plan... because this is what they presented to the Board... not all the details that only Ohmiya, Sakuraiba and Jun know... that way everything will be clear! Aaaaaand some fluffy and smexy moments will also be there! ;D  
The previous and this one were honestly the hardest chapters to write...... I just hope it didn't turn out to be boring or disappointing in the end... I honestly tried my best!!! ^_^"

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon! ^_^  


 

 

 

 


	14. Ai no Honoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Title: Ai no Honoo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (both **main** pairings)

Genre: Historical AU, Romance, Drama, Angst (slight)

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a former courtesan, chosen to enter the Emperor's Ooku. There, he meets different people: The Emperor's favorite, Aiba Masaki who, at first glance, seems cheerful and perfectly adjusted to his life there, but proves to be someone with important secrets. He also meets Ohno Satoshi, Ooku's main guard who despises the concept of the Ooku and looks down at its members - particularly the male ones. Nino thinks that the best would be to stay away from him as much as possible. He knows his position well, even if he hates it.The only thing that keeps him strong is a memory...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/37538.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/38248.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39412.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/39982.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/40470.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/42420.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43168.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43684.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/43889.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/44214.html#cutid1)

[Part 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/45155.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/45800.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

Part 14

  
  


“He wants us all there?” Nino couldn’t stop his heart pounding rapidly.  
  
“Kazunari… Have faith in me…” Satoshi whispered close to his lover’s ear as he hugged him tightly. “Everything is going to be fine…”  
  
Jun though kept his eyes on the man standing at the corner of the room with his face buried in his hands. He knew that the other was afraid of the possibility not to leave along with them. “Sakurai-san?” he tried to sound calm but the other suddenly stood up with his eyes locked in a random spot on the floor.  
  
“I will go first…”  
  
“He asked for all of you…”  
  
“No, Matsumoto-san. I will go first… I owe it to him and to Masaki…”  
  
“You won’t be alone…” Satoshi said as he walked towards the other “I will speak with the Emperor if necessary and…”  
  
“No” Sho cut him off. “I will be the one dealing with it… I will be the one who will face his destiny alone… I feel as if I have done nothing… Ninomiya-san put his life at stake with that daimyo, you, Ohno-san, have come up with everything, Matsumoto-san has also played an important role, my love is almost dead and here I am having done nothing…”  
  
“If it wasn’t for you, then the evidence wouldn’t exist… Those documents were the ones that saved us…”  
  
“Yes… but it was you, Ohno-san, the one that found them in the first place. I simply…”  
  
“You simply revealed everything…” Jun interrupted him. “You might feel as if you have done nothing heroic but believe me… not all heroes are the dramatic ones… sometimes the ones not in the spotlight deserve more… You were able to remain calm... to concentrate on a work that requires such focus on the detail yet you were able to succeed in that and reveal everything you had to when you knew that the one you loved was lying in a bed a few chambers away having put his life in the merge for you… I honestly do not know, if I was able to do that myself…”  
  
“You might say that but I feel as if I’m hiding…”  
  
“You’re not-”  
  
“But I won’t be hiding anymore…” Sho continued as if he had heard nothing.  
  
Jun sighed and made a nod to Satoshi and Nino to leave them alone.  
  
“We will head off first” Satoshi said and took Nino by his hand in order to leave the other two alone.  
  
As soon as the other two left them, Jun came closer to the other man and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Everything is going to be alright…”  
  
“He knows… doesn’t he?” Sho whispered with a trembling voice. It wasn’t a question… it was a statement. As the first traces of tears made their appearance, Jun pulled him into a hug.  
  
“He does… but he’s not a cruel man… I’m sure he won’t do anything that might-”  
  
“I knew that Masaki wouldn’t be able to leave like that…” Sho smiled bitterly as he freed himself from Jun’s embrace. “He owed his Majesty very much to just sneak away from him…”  
  
“Aiba-kun wanted to be honest… and honesty never hurts…”  
  
“It does… when the other is someone you love and he reveals to you that he doesn’t love you back…”  
  
“You are making a mistake here, Sakurai-san… because Aiba-kun admitted his love to the Emperor…” Sho frowned at the hearing of that, staring at the man in front of him confused. Jun smiled and continued speaking. “He loved him truthfully… perhaps not as a lover… you should know that better than me… but he loved him… and that was what he wanted to tell him before leaving him. I’m sure that he did what he felt as the right thing… but in the same time something that wouldn’t put in danger the plan… he’s risking his life for it… for _you_ …”  
  
“I know… but still I…”  
  
“Please, have faith in him…”  
  
“I will be here next to you… I won’t let his sacrifice go in vain…”  
  
“I always thought you hated Masaki…” Sho whispered, lowering his head.  
  
“I never hated him… I admit I felt jealousy at first… he was the one having taken the man I loved away from me… but I couldn’t hate him… he looked too innocent and pure to actually hate him…”  
  
“But you knew…”  
  
Jun lowered his head. “I did… and I was furious… I couldn’t believe that he would be able to play with the Emperor’s feelings like that… I thought that he simply wanted to have fun but then… I realized he was in love with you… and I became frustrated… I knew how love felt and I couldn’t deny that it was something way too powerful to overcome it but… it was when I heard him crying in his room… it was a morning after he had come back from you… I was shocked… he was feeling guilty for betraying you and the Emperor… It was then that I decided not to speak… because I knew that his feelings for his Majesty were not fake… I admire him… and if I may, he does know the Emperor in a different way from you… he did what he had to do but never forget that he loves you…” Sho nodded softly. “Let’s go… the others are waiting for us there…”  
  
***  
  
“I want to be on my own…” Sho said once they were out of the Emperor’s chambers.  
  
“As you wish” Satoshi said, knowing that this was a battle that Sho wanted to face alone.  
  
Jun gave him a small nod and asked for the Emperor’s permission to open the door.  
  
“ _Enter_ ” the voice from the other side reached their ears and it was clearly weakened and above all sad.  
  
Sho took a deep breath and kneeled on the floor as he placed his hand on the door to slide it open. The first thing he noticed was the Emperor sitting at the edge of the bed, holding with both hands Masaki’s cold one, his eyes being swollen and red. He tried to calm his heartbeat down as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
“You wished to see me, your Majesty”  
  
“I did… please stand up, Sakurai-san… and come closer” Sho did as he was told, his head hanging down. “Read this…” he was given a letter. He started reading and his heart felt almost painful against his ribs. “Masaki is speaking of you, isn’t he…?”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip, his eyes being shut tightly.  
  
“Speak…”  
  
“Yes, your Majesty…” Sho’s voice came out as a whisper.  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“I only wish to know the truth… So tell me… since when?”  
  
“It was a couple of years ago… when your Majesty had left the palace for a few weeks to-”  
  
“I’m asking you since when you fell in love with him… if you actually did of course…”  
  
Sho dared to look the other in the eyes. “I did. Since I saw him for the first time…”  
  
“And that was when?” the Emperor insisted.  
  
“The first night you asked for him to dance during the dinner with the Chinese messengers… He had something captivating in him… I had seen other members of the Ooku and they were always caused an indifference in me but he… from the moment our eyes met, it was as if I was casted a spell… I followed his every move… I felt as if being drawn to him with a power I couldn’t explain… and…” he hesitated for a moment. He had already said things he shouldn’t.  
  
“Continue…” the Emperor asked him in a strangely calm way.  
  
“And… I knew that the way he was seeking for my eyes was similar to mine… always… Whenever I saw him sitting by your side, my heart was aching painfully in my chest but I knew I had no right… even feeling this way was something to be punished for… but I also knew that there was nothing I could do about those feelings. I had tried to convince myself that it was nothing but every single time I did so, I failed. As time passed, I felt sadder and sadder… miserable… but what made me feel even more miserable was the sadness that was ghosting on his eyes as soon as they met with mine… I felt as if I was making the man I loved suffer… and that made my guilt become bigger as well… That’s why I started avoiding him… I almost never attended the dinners or the places we might have come across… It was successful for a couple of months but…”  
  
“But he came to you when I was absent from the palace…”  
  
Sho gasped at the hearing of the last words but knew that he couldn’t avoid the truth anymore. “Yes… I know that I should have sent him away… to deny him but… I couldn’t... Feeling him so close to me… All I wanted to do was to show him the love I had for him… to show him how much I cared… to feel him in my arms… It was paradise and hell in the same time… I had made mine the man I loved the most but on the other hand, I knew that he would never, ever belong to me… And then… I had betrayed you… a man that had shown me nothing else than fairness… I didn’t know how to face you… I felt guilty…”  
  
“Yet you continued on seeing each other for years…”  
  
“Your Majesty, I…”  
  
“You say you felt guilty but you kept sharing his bed hundreds of times…”  
  
“I did… I always felt guilty… because of you and because of him… Sometimes he had fallen asleep, he would cry… there were silent tears but I knew that he felt torn between his feelings for me and the betrayal for you…” Sho replied in a whisper, feeling all strength leaving his body.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with you?” the Emperor asked as he stood up from the bed, cutting Sho’s words.  
  
“That lies to your judgement, your Majesty…”  
  
“Have you regretted it?”  
  
Sho felt his heartbeat accelerating in a crazy rhythm. “I know I have betrayed you, hundreds of times… I know that you have all the right to punish me… but I cannot lie to you, your Majesty. I do not regret it”  
  
Sho felt the Emperor standing next to him. “Look at me, Sakurai-san” Sho did as he was asked. It was the first time that he was standing so close to the Emperor and he could distinguish all kinds of emotions being reflected in his eyes. “Do you want me to send you to death?”  
  
“You have every right to do that… but I can’t lie to you anymore, your Majesty… you do not deserve it…”  
  
“You really don’t regret it… even now… even when you know that most likely you’ll face death!” the Emperor muttered his eyes piercing deeply into Sho’s soul.  
  
“No, I don’t” the answer was firm, leaving no doubt.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sho took a deep breath. “Because I love him”  
  
The Emperor said nothing. For a couple of seconds, he kept staring at Sho who remained silent.  
  
“So, he wasn’t betrayed…”  
  
Sho frowned, confused. “What?”  
  
“Masaki… he was always innocent… sensitive… not afraid to feel… it hurt me when he made it clear to me that he didn’t love me the way I did… but I can’t deny that I hadn’t known… even if it was only a feeling… I knew that no matter how much I tried to make him mine he never was… his body perhaps yes but his soul… never… but I can’t come to hate him… nor even get angry with him… I couldn’t do anything… he’s precious to me so the thing I wanted the most for him was not to be betrayed by the one he fell in love with… it was the least I could ask for and I’m glad he was proven right…”  
  
“Your Majesty…”  
  
“Say nothing more. I’m hurt and I do feel betrayed… but I know that I have no right to judge you… not when I was trying so selfishly to keep him by my side… not when I deeply inside knew he wasn’t sharing my feelings… yet I tried heartlessly impose them on him…”  
  
“But…” Sho tried to speak just to hush as the Emperor raised his hand.  
  
“Kami-sama made me pay… and I accept my defeat… Masaki… isn’t with us anymore…” the Emperor whispered with tears glittering in his eyes. “I will leave you with him for some time before I call for the priest… You are the one he loved… and… you loved him back…”  
  
“You mean…” Sho couldn’t hold his tears back.  
  
“Say your goodbyes to him…” the Emperor said in a shaky voice, having turned his back on Sho “…but after that I wish not to see you again. You may go wherever you wish… I promise I won’t hunt you down and kill you but you have to leave this palace immediately. Otherwise I won’t be able to guarantee anything. Understood?”  
  
Sho kneeled on the floor, bowing deeply so that his head was touching the floor. He heard the door being opened and closed, before daring to raise his head up. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he went to the lying figure of Masaki, taking him in his arms.  
  
“We did it, my love… we did it… we are free…” he kept whispering in his lover’s eyes. “You just have to come back to me… as you promised me… Keep strong my love…” he caressed feather like Masaki’s cheeks before locking their lips together. “I love you, so much… so much…”  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
The Emperor led the ones waiting for him outside to a room close to his bedroom. Nino looked as a small prey facing his hunter and Satoshi cursed himself inside for not being able to take him in his arms to calm him down. He knew that this phase of the plan was probably the most crucial one. A single mistake and everything could go in vain. For a couple of minutes there was an intense silence crawling in the room, no one daring to break it.  
  
“Jun I have called for the priest…” the Emperor said, his back facing the others. “You should go and get Masaki ready. As the responsible of the Ooku, you are in charge of the ceremony”  
  
Jun and Satoshi looked each other for a second before Jun bowed. “As you wish”  
  
“Priest?! Masaki-kun?!” Nino asked clearly shocked. “What could that mean? Matsumoto-san? What happened to Masaki-kun?”  
  
“He was ill, Ninomiya-kun… and… he couldn’t survive…” Jun replied lowering his head, before turning to the Emperor. “With your permission, your Majesty” and with that left the room. There wasn’t much time and everything should be done before the priest.  
  
“Nooooooo! No! He’s my friend! He can’t die! He can’t! He had promised me that we will be there for me! He can’t…” Nino’s body was shaking due to the sobs but no one dared to say anything.  
  
Satoshi could only lower his head. He knew he was making his lover suffer but if they wanted to guarantee Masaki’s escape they couldn’t risk for the Emperor to think that it might be a lie. _I am sorry, Kazunari… I keep hurting you but this is the last time… I promise…_  
  
As Nino continued crying, the Emperor came closer placing his hands on the latter’s shoulders. “I am glad you were able to call him a friend. He kept asking me how it felt… I wish I could explain it to him properly but I couldn’t… I’m sure he’ll be looking at you from the sky… He always wanted to have one… and I’m sure he won’t let you down…”  
  
“But… Masaki-kun… we were supposed to-”  
  
“Your Majesty…” Satoshi spoke knowing that they should hurry before Nino made a mistake in front of the Emperor.  
  
“You are right. I called you here because I took my decisions” the Emperor announced, turning once again his back on them.  
  
Satoshi took the chance and gripped Nino’s hand to give him strength. It was then that he heard Nino gasping; probably after realizing what he had almost revealed in front of the Emperor.  
  
“But before that I want to ask something you, Ninomiya-kun…”  
  
“Of course, your Majesty”  
  
“Is it true that you come from the same village with Ohno Satoshi?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“And what do you feel for him?”  
  
“What?” Nino asked before he could control himself. He felt cold sweat running down his temples but tried to clear his mind. Satoshi was next to him. No matter what, Satoshi was there.  
  
“I think my question is pretty clear…” the Emperor insisted, throwing him a glance. “And from the way your cheeks have reddened I’m sure you have understood it correctly”  
  
“I… he… he’s someone precious to me… He’s the one who helped me survive till now…” Nino managed to whisper lowering his head.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“We knew each other when we were young… I was only a child… but he wouldn’t treat me like one… he always made me feel that I had strength inside of me… his words are the ones that always made me want to continue on living…”  
  
“And when you met him here?”  
  
“I… didn’t know… I was afraid of him… to be honest… but last night when he saved me with Matsumoto-san… he saw the pendant I had and then he asked me things… it was then I realized who he was…”  
  
“And now that you realized who this man is?”  
  
“I don’t understand, your Maje-”  
  
“You love him, don’t you?” the Emperor asked him without giving him the chance to complete his sentence.  
  
“I…” Nino muttered with a trembling voice as he turned his gaze on Satoshi who was looking back at him supportively. “I do…”  
  
“Ohno-san, you know that after what happened yesterday, I can’t hold Ninomiya-kun in the Ooku”  
  
“I know it very well, your Majesty”  
  
“You should know that there are two options for him left. Whether to remain in the palace as a servant or to leave under the protection of someone who would accept him as he is” Ohno limited himself to only nod. He knew he was in no position to talk yet. “As you should also know, Matsumoto Jun, I mean Matsushima Junichi has denied to go back to the shogunate and serve me. It is an important position which requires trust and I can only think of one person… This person is no one else but you, Ohno-san”  
  
Satoshi bowed deeply. “If your Majesty, entrusts it to me then all I can say is that it is my honor to serve you…”  
  
“Is there anything you’d wish?”  
  
“Yes. I would like to have Ninomiya Kazunari as my official mistress”  
  
The Emperor smiled. “I knew you loved him back… I could recognize the anger in your voice as you revealed everything on the Board and the fact that Yorimoto’s hand was missing was another proof…”  
  
“Your Majesty…” Satoshi mumbled frowning.  
  
“He’s yours…”  
  
Nino was left watching the scene astonished. His heart was screaming from joy since he would be finally able to live with the man he loved the most but on the other hand, it was aching because of Masaki. _After everything, Masaki-kun and Sakurai-san couldn’t be happy in the end… Why?_  
  
“Ninomiya-kun, you should never hurt this man”  
  
“I love him with all my heart, your Majesty. My only intention is to make him happy”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that. He deserves it…” the Emperor whispered. “Now please go and get ready. After the executions you will be asked to go. The travel will probably take a week and no matter what we should not allow to any followers of the enemy get any power back in their hands”  
  
“As you wish, your Majesty. With your permission” Both Satoshi and Nino bowed and were ready to leave the room when they heard the Emperor speaking again.  
  
“You can also take Sakurai Sho with you. He’s no longer welcome in the palace but I know that he was a precious assistant when it came to reveal the truth… So if you wish…”  
  
Satoshi bowed one more time. “I will speak with him, your Majesty and if he agrees I would gladly have him accompany me to the shogunate”  
  
“You may leave now. I wish to remain alone”  
  
Satoshi sighed but took Nino’s hand and got out of the room, leaving the Emperor on his own.  
  
“Aniki… Masaki-kun…”  
  
“We have no time… You have sent your and Aiba-san’s clothes where I told you to?”  
  
Nino nodded fast. “Yes but…”  
  
“Do not worry! Everything is going according to the plan… I just hope that Matsumoto had enough time to make the exchange before the priest…”  
  
“But…” Nino started mumbling before gasping at the realization of Satoshi’s words. “You mean… your former lover…”  
  
Satoshi smirked before pecking fast Nino’s lips. “My love, I had told you that Ohkura would get the place he deserved…”  
  
“But then Masaki-kun?”  
  
“Later… go and get everything ready. We don’t have much time ahead of us…”  
  
Nino nodded and ran towards the small hut he was living till then. _Then could that mean that everything is alright?_  
……………………………………………………  
  
  
“The executions have taken place. All that is left is Aiba Masaki’s funeral…” a guard announced to the Emperor who had ordered Ohno Satoshi to be present, not having the strength to see his younger brother losing his head.  
  
“Has Matsumoto-san finished with the preparations of the body?”  
  
“They have informed me that the priest is already there” the guard answered as he bowed.  
  
Very well. I am coming…”  
  
The Emperor looked up at the sky where the horizon melted together dark violet and orange shades. _With this everything will have finished…_ A hot tear rolled down on his cheek. _Perhaps I will be able to make a new start… Perhaps I will be strong enough…_  
  
 _***_  
  
“With that you will be perfect!” Jun muttered as he placed the last piece of cloth on the body.  
  
“You did an amazing job. It’s way too hard to tell the difference…”  
  
“When someone’s facial characteristics are similar with careful apply of powder and color, they can be made look the same…”  
  
“I hope the priest won’t tell the difference…” Sho mumbled anxiously.  
  
“It’s the Emperor you should be more worried about but there’s no way he will recognize him…”  
  
“But still I’m afraid…”  
  
“Sakurai-san… you should hurry and get ready. Masaki will be waking up very soon if he hasn’t already. I do think that you should be there when he does so…”  
  
“And you?”  
  
“I will be where my place is…” Jun said as he stood up and opened the secret door. “Now go and promise to take care of him…”  
  
“I will” Sho said with traces of tears glittering in his eyes before leaving the room.  
  
“Everything is ready now…” Jun muttered under his breath as he placed the light white cloth on top of the cold face. “And now you are ready to meet your friends, Ohkura Tadayoshi…” with a proud smile on his face, he walked towards the door and called for the priest.  
  
Soon the latter accompanied with the Emperor came inside the room to take the body out. The ceremony took place at the north part of the garden. The Emperor avoided to look at the one placed on top of a bed made of small cut woods. “Be strong, please…” Jun kept whispering to him, to make the other only hold his hand tightly, as if without it he would fall. _My love… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…_  
  
The priest kept on with all the words before making a nod to the Emperor to take a hold of the torch and place it at the base. “May leave in piece…” his voice was trembling but everything happened as it should.  
  
Soon, dark red flames covered the body, eliminating slowly every part of it. The Emperor said nothing more. His stare was locked on the fire with Jun holding his hand. After everything was done and the ashes were gathered in the prepared small, ceramic bottle, he took it in his hand and walked slowly to the lake.  
  
“Noriyuki…” Jun whispered his heart aching seeing the man in front of him devastated as he was at the moment.  
  
The Emperor said nothing. He opened the bottle and with one move he scattered them in the water. “I want him to be free…”  
  
Jun dared neither to say anything, nor to come closer to the other. He felt useless… completely useless.  
  
“You know…” the Emperor’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “In a way I feel relieved… that Masaki’s gone… if he hadn’t then I would have forced him to be with me as my mistress and that would have made him miserable… and I would have failed both as a protector and as a man… I would have made myself miserable with time… I was blinded by selfishness… I must admit I’m thankful I didn’t become a monster in the end… because Masaki… he believed so much in me… always… and I’d have failed him…”  
  
“Noriyuki…”  
  
“But he made a mistake… he said that I deserved love…”  
  
“And you do…” Jun spoke before he could control himself. He stepped closer to the older man and as he stood in front of him, placed without any hesitation his hands around the other’s neck. “You deserve to be loved…”  
  
“Jun…”  
  
“I wouldn’t love you if you didn’t deserve it… I have been betrayed in my life… I grew up thinking only of hatred and revenge… you managed to make me feel warm inside when I was cold… it was your eyes that made me realize that there was still love in this world… there were still people that deserved it… and I have never regretted it… I loved you… I love you and I will continue on loving you till I close my eyes…” The Emperor was left speechless. “If you wish you can doubt me but… you can’t doubt Aiba Masaki… he could see clearly through you… you know it… so stop saying such things… You wouldn’t end up hurting him… I know you wouldn’t… I know cause I-”  
  
Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his words as he felt the Emperor’s lips claim his in an almost desperate way. After realizing what was happening, he tilted his head on the side and brought his hands on the other’s nape to bring him even closer. It felt as if he was ten years younger… strong and fearless. He could feel the sadness, the desperation and the agony of the other and he wanted to eliminate all of them… he wanted to reassure him that he wouldn’t betray him… that he would never leave his side… and more importantly that he was someone deserved to be loved.  
  
“Jun…” the Emperor whispered as he broke the kiss, panting.  
  
Jun smiled warmly as he caressed the other’s cheeks. “I love you Noriyuki… I love you with all my heart…”  
  
“But I…”  
  
“You are the most wonderful man I have ever met… and you should say nothing more… just know that I love you…”  
  
“You are willing to do whatever I ask you to?”  
  
Jun frowned confused by the Emperor’s words but nodded anyway. “Of course…”  
  
“Then from now on you stop being the responsible of the Ooku”  
  
“But who will be the-”  
  
“Because I decided to dismiss everyone. The members are free to go back to their villages. I will provide them with an amount of money to be able to adjust for the first months… I have no desire to keep people who serve me only because they feel indebted to me…”  
  
“Then I am also one of them…?” Jun asked, fear ghosting on his eyes.  
  
“You want to…? I thought you’d never leave my side…”  
  
“OF COURSE NOT! I want to stay here with you… even as a servant… as whatever you want me… please Noriyuki… please…”  
  
The Emperor smiled and hugged Jun tightly. “You will have to take your things and place them in the chamber next to mine”  
  
Jun couldn’t believe his ears. “You mean…?”  
  
“Michiko will be sent to the other palace. I won’t send her to death but she will have no recognition as the Empress. If you were a woman you’d take her place but you are not. So, all I can offer you is the place of my official mistress… Are you willing to be my side like that?”  
  
Jun thought they were making fun of him. “Noriyuki… I… I…”  
  
“After everything… I realized that you are the only one who can make me feel human again…”  
  
“I will make you feel the way you should…” Jun spoke as he leaned closer to kiss the older one. “I love you and I promise I will make you love me back…”  
  
The Emperor laughed with tears running down his face. “I’m looking forward to it… but I have faith in you… You never fell behind my expectations…” and with that he led Jun into a slower, full of warmness kiss.

***  
  
“He deserves it…” Nino whispered as he looked at the two men from Satoshi’s window.  
  
“They both deserve it, Kazunari” Satoshi mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist.  
  
“Would you believe me if I said that I will miss this place?” Nino mumbled under his breath as he made the first step out of Satoshi’s room.  
  
“I would… because in a way I will miss it, too…”  
……………………………………………………  
  
  
“My love…” Sho said for the nth time. He wished to ease down his fear. According to Jun, Masaki should have already woken up or at least show some hints of waking up. “Everything is over now… We are free… we are finally free… Hadn’t you promised me…? That you would be with me no matter what?! I want to hear your voice… Please, my love, please…”  
  
Sho was holding Masaki tightly in his hands, his lips touching feather like the other’s forehead. It wasn’t as cold as before and he could hear the pulse but still his eyes were remaining closed. He tried not to think negatively but the more time passed by, the more he felt anxious. “It’s already time for you to wake up… The others are coming… Come back to me, Masaki… please… Call my name again… I want to hear it coming out of your lips… Let me hear it or else I don’t know what I will do… please, my love… I beg you… don’t do that to me… Masaki, please…”  
  
“Stupid…”  
  
It was a whisper but made Sho gasp. He leaned a bit backwards and saw his lover having opened half way his eyes. “MASAKI!” Sho cried out and pulled his lover into a tight hug, still not believing that he had heard the other talking.  
  
“Air… Sho…” Masaki whispered with difficulty, trying to push the other away.  
  
“I’m sorry… I’m so stupid… Are you alight? Do you need water? You need to be warmer, colder perhaps? Something to eat?”  
  
Masaki managed to place his trembling hand on top of Sho’s lips making him hush. “I am… fine… Sho feels… good…” a weak smile appeared on his face, making Sho cry out of relief and happiness in the same time.  
  
“Everything is over my love… We are free…”  
  
“And he?”  
  
“He wasn’t mad at you… I couldn’t lie to him either… In a way he has forgiven us, Masaki… do not worry… The Emperor is a good and fair man…” Sho tried to reassure his lover, smiling fondly. “And I’m sure that he will find the happiness he deserves…”  
  
“I am happy…” Masaki replied in the same weakened tone, the relief being visible in his eyes.  
  
“No one will separate us now, my love… no one…” Sho said as he caressed the top of Masaki’s head, leaning closer to peck softly his forehead. “Soon, we will be out of here… Ohno-san and Ninomiya-kun are on their way…”  
  
“I love you, Sho” Masaki said bringing both his hands around Sho’s shoulders.  
  
“I love you too, Masaki…” Sho replied softly and locked their lips together.  
………………………………………………….  
  
  
“Everyone, I called you here because I would like to inform you of the changes that will take place after all the revelations that were heard previously in this room” the Emperor had called for the representatives of the Board after the executions. He knew that he should impose his presence before anyone appeared to doubt him. It was certainly a tough thing to do but he knew that he wasn’t alone anymore. Next to him, there was a man that would keep helping him stand up no matter how many times he might fall… and that was enough.  
  
“First of all, all the traitors are no longer part of this world. Secondly, Matsushima Junichi has renounced his rights as the heir of the Matsushima shogunate. The latter will be under the command of Ohno Satoshi who from now on will have only myself above him. He will be leaving this palace after the handover ceremony along with his official mistress, Ninomiya Kazunari and his secretary, Sakurai Sho. They will also be accompanied by a couple of servants and guards of his choice”  
  
“Matsushima Junichi that is standing next to me will be called by the name of Matsumoto Jun from now on and he will take the place of my official mistress…” the Emperor ignored the murmurs that covered the room and continued. “He will be treated though as the Empress. My wife shall remain such only by title. She will be sent to the other palace and live there with a few servants and guards. You will respect Jun and everything he wishes. I also dismiss the Ooku. Everyone shall be given a small amount of money in order to start over away from the palace. Tomorrow, I will announce further differences in the way of ruling the Board” The Emperor looked satisfied when everyone bowed down on the floor. “You may go now”  
  
“Noriyuki, are you alright?” Jun asked him concerned.  
  
“I am not but I will be… Where is Ohno Satoshi?”  
  
“I think he waits for your call…”  
  
“Call him… I want to be over with it…” the Emperor said as he threw himself back at his seat.  
  
“As you wish… my love…” Jun whispered and left the room.  
  
***  
  
“Ninomiya-kun?” Jun asked as he entered Satoshi’s room to find him being on his own.  
  
“He’s waiting with Sakurai-san and Aiba-san… He has woken up… Everything went fine…” Satoshi replied as he put on the last piece of his formal attire.  
  
“Are you ready?” Jun asked him.  
  
“Yes and no…” Satoshi replied honestly causing the other to muffle a laugh.  
  
“I know you are… I would have killed you back then, if I wasn’t sure about you…”  
  
Satoshi laughed. “You never change…”  
  
“Neither do you…” Jun snapped back at him and moved to the door. “But now come on…” Satoshi followed Jun nervously. “Remember I wouldn’t entrust the shogunate of my family to someone who didn’t deserve it…”  
  
“Thank you… Matsumoto Jun…”  
  
“No. I should be the one to thank _you_ , Ohno Satoshi”  
  
Satoshi placed his hand on the door. “Please, be happy… you deserve it…”  
  
Jun smiled. “You too… but now go… and never forget… you’re not alone anymore…”  
  
Satoshi took a deep breath and entered the room where the Emperor was waiting for him along with the two representatives of the Board. He knew that once he would step out of it again he would never be the same man again. _This will be the last thing for you here, Satoshi…_  
…………………………………………………  
  
  
Jun frowned as he felt the sunrays hitting on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes finding Noriyuki looking back at him. “Is it already morning? You should have woken me up…”  
  
A couple of days had passed by and the Emperor had demanded him to be with him every night. Even the day they would walk in the garden, they would read, they would discuss. It was as if for the first time they actually got to know each other.  
  
“I didn’t want to… You looked so peaceful, sleeping like that… so beautiful… I wanted to treasure this sight as much as possible…”  
  
“Noriyuki…” Jun whined, feeling his face getting redder.  
  
“It might be a bit late but I want to tell you something…”  
  
Jun frowned and sat up on the bed revealing his naked torso. “What do you mean? The sun is not even-”  
  
“I love you…” Jun couldn’t utter a single word. “And I was blind not to be able to have seen it earlier…” the Emperor continued pulling Jun into a hug, claiming his lips forcefully.  
  
Jun let the other make him fall back on the bed. “Why?” his voice was trembling but he wanted to know.  
  
“Because with you I don’t need words… This special bond that Masaki had spoken of in his last letter… I finally realized that it really exists… and it’s with no one else but you… Jun…”  
  
“Noriyuki…”  
  
“Say nothing more… my love…” were the last words the Emperor whispered before locking their lips back together. Jun had experienced many things but being treasured like that by the man he loved was something that he couldn’t believe in his craziest dreams… yet it was true. He was finally loved back… truthfully and unconditionally.  
………………………………………………  
  
  
“Look, Sho! It’s so beautiful! It’s colder than the palace and the air feels so fresher! Don’t you agree?” Masaki was looking outside of the window like a small kid, making everyone smile.  
  
“Of course it is, my love!” Sho murmured at his ear as he kept holding him in his arms protectively. Masaki had finally found his strength back but he couldn’t help but feel unease for his lover. “Remember! You shouldn’t force yourself! We still have one day till we reach the shogunate… please…”  
  
“But I feel alright now, Sho… you are always overprotective…” Masaki whined, pouting.  
  
Sho sighed. “What do you expect me to do? I almost lost you and you know it!”  
  
“You said it yourself… _almost_ … I’m here… safe in your arms…”  
  
“Masaki…” Sho tried to speak but was hushed by his lover’s lips on his.  
  
“It’s just been so many years since I was able to look at the nature… I’m sorry if I made you worry…”  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
Masaki smiled and caressed his lover’s cheeks. “I am truly happy now, Sho. I have you and my friends… right, Kazunari-kun?”  
  
Nino nodded smiling widely. “Of course, Masaki-kun!”  
  
Masaki turned his gaze back to Sho and kissed him softly, before nesting deeper into the other’s arms. “You believe me?”  
  
“Yes, my love… I do…” Sho whispered fondly and closed his eyes as the carriage kept on his way to the north.  
\---  
  
“I can’t believe we are going back home…” Nino whispered as his eyes kept following the scenery that constantly kept changing outside.  
  
“I can’t believe it either…” Satoshi whispered as he brought their intertwined fingers to his mouth and pecked each one of them.  
  
“I want us to go the lake again… in our village…”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“I want to leave my pendant…” Nino said looking straight into Satoshi’s eyes.  
  
“But I thought that you loved this pendant…”  
  
“I do love it… it was the one that kept me strong all of these years… It was the only thing I had from you… but I don’t need it anymore… I don’t need to be strong anymore and neither do I need to have something from you… That’s why because I am free and I have _you_ … I do not need anything else anymore… I want to put an end to that chapter of my life and I want to start a new one… not with my memories of Aniki but with my moments with Satoshi…”  
  
Satoshi didn’t know what to say. It was rare for him to be left speechless yet the more time he passed with his lover the more he felt that way. “I love you, Kazunari…”  
  
“Oh… I love you more, _Ohno-sama_ …”  
  
Satoshi looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You know I do not like it when you call me like that!”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “Shhh… I know… I know… I just wanted to tease you… you should be aware of the fact that I love no one else in this world but simply Satoshi…”  
  
Satoshi gripped Nino’s chin. “That’s what I wanted to hear… you little brat…” and with that he crushed their lips together ignoring the fact that they weren’t alone in the carriage. It wasn’t till a few seconds later when he heard the drivers voice outside causing him to break it.  
  
“ _Ohno-sama, the horses should rest a bit. If you agree we could stop for a little while_ ”  
  
“Fine!” he growled clearly annoyed.  
  
“This driver always chooses the worst moment to call for a break!” Masaki said as he opened the door of the carriage and stepped outside followed by the others.  
\---  
  
Satoshi looked at Masaki staring at the horizon and Sho who was looking at his lover fondly. He turned his gaze to Nino who had closed his eyes, letting the air hit on his face, smiling. He then looked up to the sky with the smallest hint of smile on his own face. It was perhaps the first time that he remembered of Jun’s last words; _“…and never forget… you’re not alone anymore…”_ He realized then that the other was right; he had friends… he had someone who could truthfully call his family… yes… he wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
  
  
  
THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the last part of Ai no Honoo!!! ^_^ I can't believe that it finally came to an end! I tried to have everything making sense! At first, I thought to make it an NC but then I couldn't... I decided to keep it fluffier... I think it gave it another dynamic like that, don't you agree?! The chapter is loooong once again (more than 7.000 words) - so hopefully that will compensate you for the time it took me to post it! ><"  
So...  
Sho finally had his part on the spotlight! I kinda felt sorry for him in this fic... because Masaki even if he was the sleeping beauty he had played his role through his letter... So I wanted to give Sho his chance as well! xD I think that he was brave in front of the Emperor admitting his love like that and thankfully the other didn't punish him! Masaki's letter did play its role, right?! ;)  
Ohmiya also made it clear to the Emperor that they want to be together and they are able to leave the palace in their new capacities! :D Luckily, Ohno covered up Nino who almost revealed unnecessary things in front of the Emperor! xD Nino has been very strong but I wanted to show another part of his... the clumsier (and cuter) one... ^^  
And you all found out the reason - if you hadn't found out already that is - why I chose Ohkura Tadayoshi as Ohno's former lover! He might be a bit taller than Aiba but their body type is similar and make-up ~~as Jun said~~ could make miracles! xDD  
Sakuraiba are also together!!! yay! Finally Masaki woke up! My poor baby... I seriously missed him in the last couple of chapters but luckily he woke up and everything is fine!  
And of course Jun found the place he deserves in the Emperor's heart! I know that many of you wanted them to be together! And they are - as if I wouldn't make them have their own happy ending! xD I think that Noriyuki might have already been in love with Jun but was blinded by the need to be close to the innocence and purity that Masaki was... he kept him by his side selfishly... and love can never be selfish, don't you agree?! At least, he realized it now and he can be happy!  
At the end, I added a small Sakuraiba/Ohmiya flluff scene to make it up to you for all the angst and the drama in this series!  
I don't know whether this end was the one you were expecting or not, I just want to say that I enjoyed writing 'Ai no Honoo' very much! It was my dream to write a historical one and I managed to finish it! The  idea kept growing in me for almsot a year now so gladly it was written down till the last word!  
Last but not least, I want to thank all of you who took a few minutes to leave me a comment! It really meant a lot to me and it gave me strength to continue till the end despite the difficultiies with rl! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!!! *bows*

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

Hope to see you in my upcoming fics as well!

 

 

Lots of love,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 


End file.
